Saving Stormwind: A Tale of Azeroth
by Vestgirl
Summary: *REVISED! Viola is a Human who is not accepted by her home city. Kujajin is a Blood Elf who'll do anything to help her. In a race against time, they must travel Azeroth, uncover the truth, and protect the balance of power. BC, Full sum inside; sequel up!*
1. Prologue: Practice

****THIS STORY WAS RECENTLY REVISED! By me. February-May 2011. Just so you know... LOTS has changed.****

_**Full Summary:**_ _**In the lush and unguarded fields of Elwynn Forest, a young Human discovers a secret plan to overthrow the Human capital: Stormwind. Allied with unlikely companions, a Blood Elf and a Tauren, she will have to travel the vast landscapes of Azeroth and stop this invasion plan at all costs. Viola, a reclusive rogue, will have to overcome her insecurities with company and learn to turn that into her greatest strength. Adventure, romance, comedy, drama, action, betrayal, twists, what else do you need? R&R, you wont be let down! **_

**Legend:**

Text: Chapter title.

Text: Regular text, dialogue, narration, etc.

_Text_: Emphasis, or if used in a large portion, denotes a flashback sequence.

_**Text**_: Emphasis in a flashback sequence.

-x0x-: Denotes the beginning and end of a chapter, so you know when it's me talking to you, or when it's the actual story... hah.

**Text**: This isn't usually in the story itself, it's just the format I use when I'm talking to you, out of the story context. Like the following:

**BTW, if you find errors in spelling, grammar, etc, please put it at the bottom of your review, so I might change it. Thanks! **

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite ME. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. Now, without further adieu: **

_**-x0x-**_

**Saving Stormwind: A Tale of Azeroth**

Prologue: Practice

Things are better now, I knew it. This was the other end of the spectrum, the brighter side of the field. I've left all the bullshit in the burning barn and this was the new, paved-in-pebbles road. At least, those were the phrases that bludgeoned me in the back of the skull as the rest of my body came into contact with that _horrible_ road. Fuck, the Earth sure was sturdy. Not even the bug five feet away felt a shake as I hit the ground. I looked up at the little critter, glaring at it like it was a locust. I frowned, a low grumble escaping me like like the few droplets of blood that sank between the pebble stones at my ears. It was those few sprinkles that kept me from twirling in my head, but with them gone from me, the dizziness made even the Earth move. Or so it felt.

I rolled my neck back to take a glance at my adversary, who tapped his foot a few yards away. He raised an intrigued kind of eyebrow and I made no move to display that it fazed me at all. His massive two-handed hammer rested on its corner and leaned on his outstretched arm for support. He had those dazzlingly suggestive eyes that were familiar to me, though they were hidden under thick, unkempt brows. He was teasing me, _playing_ with me, and as I lay here on the surprisingly cool rock, listening to the cicadas laughing at me in the dancing heat, I realized that I really was pathetic. The sweet scent of sweat and dirt was like the humid breeze once again, and I almost choked on it. Coming closer, his sick and pungent odour wafted over me like the waves of the ocean. I covered my mouth and summoned the ability to roll onto my elbow and hold myself up.

My narrowed eyes were stinging from the sensation of my own exhaustion. It was something I hadn't known in quite a time, the feeling of trembling muscles. It was like shivering, the fatigue. But it was so damn hot, goddamn it I just wanted to jump in a river. I hated this stupid summer heat. This guy seemed to be in his element though, wielding that massive hammer, which was probably bigger than my whole damn _person_, with very much ease. He came over to me and stood there, a bead of sweat landing intimidatingly close beside the part of my arm that was exposed, due only to the low durability of my trash armour against his hammer not moments before. The scraps remained somewhere nearby, though I didn't really care, I didn't need sleeves in this scorching fire pit anyway.

His sloppy smirk was like a crease in the fabric of his leathery flesh, one which ripped apart to show his crooked toothy grin. I made to get up, so that I might bark a scolding remark in his browning face, but he stopped me as he raised his behemoth mallet single handedly and left it hovering close above my nose. It smelled faintly of blood and soil, even though I tried not to sniff it. I scowled, and displayed the left side of my teeth in a sneer. I would have let bile erode my cheeks, had I not the will to force it back down. He _wanted_ something from me, and by the way his sleazy pupils ran me over like some kind of vehicle, I think the _reaches_ of my mind could comprehend. I rested on my elbows for a moment, watching with a feigning façade of daring confidence for some kind of opening. He was a big guy, I'll give him that. His arms like tree trunks and his legs like _mountains_. Really, I wasn't much of a match in hand-to-hand against a guy who's hand was as big as my torso. I suppose I was lucky he had just knocked my twin daggers away, instead of turning them to dust in his fist or something. That hammer hit me like a building, though, and I could feel one whole side of my body bruising. I really could.

Like any good girl, however, I had my trump card. I bit my lip hard, nibbling it gently with my teeth across the fullness. I rolled my swelling, deep red lips and looked at him from under those dangerously low eyelids of mine, daring him to do more. There, his brows hopped a simple, quick jump and so did I. Reaching behind my shoulders I slid the sharp silver shank of my sword from the confinements it loved so dearly. Perhaps it was the quickness of my movements that caught him off of his guard, or perhaps it was the fact that he had probably assumed that daggers were the only thing I was proficient with, but that was _his_ flaw. Though I'll admit, it was right of him to presume such. I easily sliced the top of his hand, releasing his grip on his mace. He yelped and jumped back, holding his bleeding fist with his other. He shouted and ran at me, another rash and clumsy manoeuvre. I spun quickly from the potential grip of his hands and pushed the business end of my sword behind me, close beside my body, stabbing the fullness of the blade deep into the tissue of his flesh.

I pulled it out quickly and with another flick of my wrist laid the blood beside mine on the speckled roadside. He fell with a gurgled groan and hit the pavement with his cheekbone, cracking it well. I took the handkerchief from my side pouch and ran it along both sides of my Father's sword. My eyes rested easily of the familiar sight, one which I knew better from the wall above the fireplace. I didn't like using it, mostly because the feeling of blood rudely taken and splashed on a sword which was no more mine than the stain upon it, well, it _haunted_ me. Maybe that wasn't the only reason my stomach sank heavily.

You never really get used to it, I think. It gets easier, I suppose. Physically and habitually. Your body learns from practice, but that's not quite what I'm getting at. The feeling of grabbing a life with a sharpened edge and pulling it from the host's physicality never really feels _good_. Not to me, anyway. I've known people who seemed to _crave_ the feeling. But me, not at all. I wished that I could just become a hermit, hide somewhere so far off that not even wandering children could find me when they get lost in the woods. I didn't like people, and I didn't like stealing from them. Their lives, especially. But being a sneaky Rogue and all, it's kind of in my job description. I mean, unless you've felt the beating and throbbing of life at the other end of a long and murderous tool, you can't really understand.

It's not something I ever plan to do, really it's not. But sometimes it just happens, by no choice of your own. People like hurting other people, I've found, and to defend yourself there are certain things that you have to be able to do. In this World, anyway. I never plan it, though. Maybe that makes it worse. I don't know. I mean, I never plan to run someone through with another object, and I don't even fully realize I have, until I _hear_ it. Their _sound_. People make some kind of noise, guttural or otherwise, intentional or not, but it happens. And that's the part that really gets me. It keeps me up sometimes. I can remember the moans of every passing life I've ever directed. It's unique to everyone, I've found. It is. But it's not like the moan is who they really are, but it becomes the way I remember them. Sometimes I can't even remember faces, just voices. I mean, it's not even who they _are_ at all. I don't think people die the way they live or anything. Though it would be nice. At least then I could see the truth of the person I take from this stupid place. I hope I die that way, the way I live. I doubt I will, but I like to think I will. I live a pretty terrible way, too, so dying in such a manner seems doable.

But it's not just the voice that kills me. It's the resistance of their body. Sometimes there's none, and sometimes it's like cutting through brick. Depending on my _tool_ of choice. The feeling of pushing their flesh back as far as it will go, then slipping through it and splitting them open. When it's sharp, though, there's not much resistance at all. It's like cutting thick air. But I feel a bit of it then, too, the feeling of a person's being. It hurts me like it hurts them. And then there's the feeling that you get once it's _over_. When you have to wipe off the last bits of warmth from their life off your tool. That's when you really know they're dead. When you wipe them away. Especially when it gets on your hands, or your clothes, or anything. It doesn't come off so easily. I mean, weapons are meant for blood to slide right off of them, but people are not made for that. They're made to feel the blood forever. I am, anyway.

I slid my sword away, feeling confident I had wiped the greedy pervert off every edge of it. My Father wouldn't be proud to see such things on his sword, I don't think. I carry things like that with me, I guess. Things like my Dad. You can push past things like that, somewhere in your mind you might be able to let it go, but it can't _really_ be erased. Memory is like that, it likes to pick fights with you, likes to poke and kick you. I don't like to think of myself as bound to it, though. Everyone carries something like that, like my Dad or something to that effect, but not everyone is kept so down. That's what makes me lift my head, the thought that everyone's got bad things going on, and probably worse than I do. Yet, they keep themselves up and going. If I don't, well, then I really _am_ pathetic. I picked up my daggers and spun them back into the holsters on my hips, being careful with my movements. That hammer must have broken something. I heal up quickly though, I like to think. Pain's temporary, for the most part. Things will get better. Maybe.

-x0x-

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Those Orcs," He pointed in the direction we came from, "are part of a new plan to overthrow Stormwind City. I'm here to stop them."

"_You're_ here to _stop_ them." I repeated in a sceptical, even tone. I rolled my eyes and waited for an explanation. I really didn't like the way this was going already.

"What, you don't _believe_ me?" He asked, as if it was a sin to distrust him.

"Fine," I sighed, humouring him, "how did you find out about this _so-called plan_?"

"I heard the group talking about how it was direct orders from Thrall to come here." He pressed on, as if mentioning a name that big would make me believe him.

"Direct orders from Thrall, the _Warchief_?" I was still very much mocking him, but I perked up anyway, looking over through narrowed eyes, "What does _he_ want _here_?"

**I'll have a preview at the end of every chap, by the way. Just for fun, or just in case you are on time constraints and can only read a chap at a time, I'd like to give you some heads-up or suspense. Whatever. Anyway... Thanks for reading the prologue guys; it can only get better! Please REVIEW, if not now, then when you finish the story. I'd like to know how shitty of a job I did. **


	2. Fabled Friends

****THIS STORY WAS RECENTLY REVISED! By me. February 2011. Just so you know... LOTS has changed.****

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

**All right, just remember this isn't like, an edited novel or anything. Fanfics can have errors, so if you see a typo or anything, you don't have to bring it upon yourself to purge the fic of it. I'll find it myself later, when I read through it and have the time to fix it... thanks though! Constructive criticism, however, is never turned away.**

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 1: Fabled Friends

I had been wandering around Elwynn Forest for hours. It was ex_hau_sting. Truly, I couldn't even tell myself why I had been in such an _exploratory_ mood. I really couldn't. Regardless, I was here, and tired as hell. I sat down on a small stump and sighed. I had been walking for a long while. I _was_ exhausted, to say the least. I leaned my elbows on my knees and placed my sword back in its sheath, I was done training for now. I always carried around a lot of gear, you see. Even extra armour sometimes, in case I broke something or the climate changed. Like I said, I always had two daggers and a sword. I had certain abilities that most others did not, let's say. I don't want to dig into that too much, it's kind of hard to explain without a boring flashback sequence.

I pushed my auburn hair out of my face, as had become a habit of mine. Most of it was tied back in a long braid, but some would come down over my face. I had been in this area for a while now, maybe a few days. I guess I just found it comfortable, homey almost. Though it was dangerous for me to be around Stormwind City for too long, I was bound to be seen. You see, even though I'm a Human and all, I'm not exactly on good terms with the city. Everyone has skeletons in their closets, I guess; though for me it's quite literal. Minus the closet.

My foot tapped, even though the only tune was that of my heavy breath and the cicadas from a little ways away. My legs were tired, but regardless I just felt like tapping. You know that feeling sometimes when you're either restless or haunted with some kind of tune in your head. That's what it was like for me, right now. I wasn't in much of a mood to sing or hum to the fauna like some kind of fluffy fairy tale princess or whatever, I was just hyped after sword training. I get like that sometimes. I mean, after training, when your body really hurts, you just feel really accomplished. I do, anyway.

I wasn't much to look at, I think. Really, it's difficult to properly gauge your own appearance, but I'll attempt. I was an average Human, five and a half feet or more, long brown hair and golden brown eyes. I was boring, the way I look at it. I had a muscular figure, though not brawny by _any_ standards. I just trained a lot; in this World, if you're not strong, you're dead. Trust me on that one. Anyway, there I was, alone and by myself, and concocting redundant descriptions of my situation. I pushed my hair out of my face again. God, I _swear_, one day I'll chop it all off. I really will.

"Hey look," A scratchy voice said in Common language, which is what I spoke in, from behind me, "It's a _Human_."

"In Elwynn Forest, what a _shocker_," I said, more to myself, before asking "What do you want, _Orc_?" I addressed it, without turning around.

Somehow I could tell by the accent it was an Orc, they have this distinctive speech pattern exclusive to native Orcish speakers. That, and the smell. It was the scent of unwashed, sweaty Orc hide. I'd never mistake that smell, no sir-ee. Right now, I was too tired to notice the various footsteps and chuckles that rose from behind me. I simply waited, eyelids half-closed, for his predictably condescending response.

"Someone's a bit rude, don't cha think?" The Orc laughed, though I'd hardly agree that his statement had any comedic value at all. I did, however, find myself almost impressed at his prowess in colloquial common.

"Perhaps we should teach the creature a lesson?" Another Orc suggested, and I just then noticed the other presences. I was slow today, I really was.

"Tell me," I spoke up, turning my head slightly to see them standing behind me, "What are a group of Orcs, such as yourselves, doing in _these_ parts of Azeroth?"

"None of your business, wench." He growled in reply. Orcs had a habit of calling me wench, I'd noticed on various occasions as I've encountered their species.

"Come on, let's kill her!" The other Orc insisted. Orcs really were bloodthirsty, take my word for it.

"I agree." A third nodded. My foot stopped tapping.

I turned around fully, standing up to see the group. There were five of them. The one standing closest was probably the ugliest, as it had massive shoulder armour, a long grey beard, and deep olive skin. The four behind it seemed to be his team members, and they all seemed average. They didn't look too strong at all as individuals, but as a team it would be far harder to take them all. I hated teamwork, that's why I was always alone I guess. I shook my head, I shouldn't judge them by their looks. It's a terrible habit, a Human habit, one which I tried to stray from.

"Oh fine, let's have a little fun before the mission." The first one shrugged and removed his sword from its sheath, as if it would _intimidate_ me. As if I _myself_ couldn't remove a sword from a sheath, goddamn.

The four standing behind him all laughed and drew their weapons. I rolled my eyes, because I was not impressed by the macho performance. I did a quick back-flip behind a tree and breathed slowly. I was graceful sometimes, it came and went I guess. It was really just a habit, the flipping around and stuff, originating from all this Rogue training. I darted from one tree to another, to confuse them as to where I was. A Rogue manoeuvre, called _cowardly evasion_. Just kidding. When I came up behind them, I went into stealth, and began creeping up closer. The Shaman in their group was backing up slowly, looking around with obvious fear. A terrible Shaman, he _could_ have listened to the elements like Shamans are taught to do, but no, he just cowers like a pansy.

Anyway, I slowly crept up behind him and drew my dagger. He didn't even see it coming. Quickly, and as quietly as I could, I Ambushed him. The hunter spun around, and hurriedly targeted me. Damn hunters. The one I stabbed fell to the ground, and didn't move. I quickly robbed him, because he was carrying this really expensive, important looking bag. I hastily used my Eviscerate on the Warrior, taking quite a chunk out of him. A Warrior with no Stamina and even less armour than me, he must have been damage spec. Even with all my _amazing_ armour, which was awful armour, really, looted from trash mobs, the attacks of the Orcs were dropping my health fast. I evaded a decent amount of the attacks, but I knew I couldn't take them all; especially since I wasn't very good at evasion. Sad, really. A Rogue that can't dodge is like a Hunter with no pet, oh wait, they had one of those. God, these guys were more pitiful than _I_ was. Oh right, avoid judging them. Right.

The Warlock was inflicting a lot of damage, seeing as how at the time I had next to no fire or shadow defence. If I did, his criticals would feel like sneezing from pixie dust. I could feel my strength giving way, anyway, but I still kept at it. I took another one out, and all that was left was the Hunter, the Warrior and the Warlock. The three biggest threats, if you could call them threats at all. I knew that I didn't have enough energy to continue spamming my attacks, and I was reaching my limit. Maybe _I_ was the weak one.

I wouldn't let myself be bested, though. I was about to resort to my _reserved_ techniques, but before my hope _entirely_ diminished, I felt myself lift off the ground. I was pulled quickly through the trees at breakneck speed, until I stopped right above a branch. I registered that someone was holding me, around the waist. I didn't like to be touched. I was about to begin yelling at whoever it was, until we dropped onto the branch, and a hand was pressed over my mouth, though the meddler remained behind me.

"Mhm-ff?" I grunted in shock, struggling angrily. I get mad easy, okay?

"Calm down." A gentle and clear voice said into my ear.

"Mm," I growled irritably and waited for him to let go, slightly surprised as to how he spoke in Human dialect, for I could pick out the Elven accent from his lips. And looking down at his hand over my mouth, it was pale, unlike a Night Elf hand.

"There." He released me slowly, and I jumped away from him, with my back to the tree.

"What the _goddamn hell_ do you think you're _doing_?" I spoke with a fast tone. I swear when I'm mad, I really do. Like a goddamn sailor.

"Gee, a '_thank you_' would have sufficed, Miss Ingratitude." He shook his head with a smile and reached up to remove an arrow from a branch above us.

Attached to the arrow was a long, metal wire, which stretched back in the direction we'd come from. From my deductions, it seemed at he shot an arrow over to this tree, then possibly used a hook on the wire to carry us to this branch. I hesitated to think of the action as clever, for I still resented the guy. I glared at him as he bunched up the wire again.

"I don't recall asking for your help." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms in a huff. I wasn't good at saying _thank you_, as you can tell. This was my gratitude.

"Looked to me like you needed it." He replied placing the wire and arrow to where they belong. He didn't seem to mind my rudeness too much, but his lack of reaction is kind of frustrating. It's like talking to a wall.

"Well maybe you should get your _eyes_ checked." I retorted, still a little angry that he'd caught be by surprise. I can hold a grudge, I really can.

"I'm sorry, next time I won't save a," He approached me and put his hand on my chin, "damsel in distress." I almost threw up.

"_Damn_ straight." I smacked his hand and broke away from him, taking a step sideways, right off the branch.

"Hey!" He grabbed my hand, stopping my fall. He must have thought he was a goddamn hero.

"See? I _knew_ you'd do that." I sighed. Guys like him were predictable, always looking to save a girl and _accost_ her or whatever.

I flipped around, until I was upside-down, with my feet on the underside of the branch, still holding his hand. I yanked and pulled him over the side of the branch and onto the ground below. He landed on his feet in a crouching position, bracing himself with his hands. At least he can catch himself, like a damn cat. I followed, though I did another quick flip and landed quietly and gracefully in front of him. I'm selectively graceful, remember. He sighed, and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"The real question is 'why are Orcs in Elwynn Forest', anyway?" I said as I rose to a straight stance and crossed my arms again, facing away from him, "In fact," I spun around to face him and took a few steps backwards, "You're a Blood Elf, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not going to _attack_ you." He put his hands up defensively, and somehow his slick smile put me a little at ease. Though I was still quite irritated with his intrusion.

"But Blood Elves are allied with the Horde, and if you can't tell, I'm a Human." I reasoned, putting one hand on my hip and the other tugged at my obviously Human ear.

"That's true," He pulled himself up from the ground in a very collected manner, "but I don't really consider myself a part of either faction." He shrugged and grinned, "I'm a lover, not a fighter. Well, I'm a fighter too," There's that ego.

"Then what are you _doing_ here?" I slid my hand from my hip to my sheath. Yeah, so what, I can steal that Orc's unsheathing intimidation move. _Sue_ me.

"Those Orcs," He pointed in the direction we came from, "are part of a new plan to overthrow Stormwind City. I'm here to stop them."

"_You're_ here to _stop_ them." I repeated in a sceptical, even tone. I rolled my eyes and waited for an explanation. I really didn't like the way this was going already.

"What, you don't _believe_ me?" He asked, as if it was a sin to distrust him.

"Fine," I sighed, humouring him, "how did you find out about this _so-called plan_?"

"I heard the group talking about how it was direct orders from Thrall to come here." He pressed on, as if mentioning a name that big would make me believe him.

"Direct orders from Thrall, the _Warchief_?" I was still very much mocking him, but I perked up anyway, looking over through narrowed eyes, "What does _he_ want _here_?"

"The Warlocks in Orgrimmar have been working on new magic potions, those that can change the appearance of any being into any other being, without detection." He explained with a straight face.

"What does that have to do with those Orcs?" I asked curiously, though retaining an air of urgency.

"For a test, they were sent to see if they could blend in as regular Humans. Then, in one week's time, they will report to a second wave of Horde forces outside city walls, and if all goes as planned…" He paused, "they are planning to disguise themselves as a wave of regular Humans to infiltrate the city, and start a mass riot."

"Disguise themselves as Humans? Just how many people are we talking about here?" I asked, unsure. It sounded like a ridiculous plan, is all. .

"Dozens, maybe _hundreds_. As many as Thrall can get here." He told me sternly. It was still a stupid plan, and I was suspicious as to how he knew so much about this '_plan_'.

"And once they're inside city, they'll start riots, fights, all kinds of commotion, leaving the city completely vulnerable." I shook my head knowingly, I guess I should at least see where this was going, "I wondered why they were speaking to me in Common language… I guess that's why, right?"

"So, we should go to Stormwind and warn the city." He began, pacing restlessly.

"No," I stopped him, "they won't believe a Blood Elf; in fact they'd kill you on sight."

"What about you? They'd believe _you_, right?" He urged, not knowing where his prodding was targeted.

"No," I looked up slowly, stalling casually, "I'm not really the most _welcomed_ subject." I said slowly, avoiding the topic. I really didn't want to tell a complete stranger my life story or anything, you know how it is.

"Then, what do we do?" He asked suddenly, obviously catching my last line. At least he had some respect for privacy.

"I suggest we go over to Orgrimmar ourselves, and stop this there." I went on. Wow, I must be in a rather patriotic mood for someone who doesn't care too much for their faction. Either that or very eager to die. But from what I've heard, Thrall is very open to dialogue with other races. I just don't think I'd like to take that chance, I had a better idea.

"How hard did those Orcs hit you? We can't do that," He blabbered. He was certainly loud, for an Elf.

"Well, _Elf_boy, do you know how the potion _works_?" I asked, ignoring his complaints.

"Well yeah, but _first_ you'd need to find someone who's identity you wish to take." He explained simply, as if it was his invention.

"Do you think we could take out two Orcs at Orgrimmar?" I asked, subtly hinting towards my plan.

"Well, I'm sure but – what are you _thinking_? You're forgetting one key part here – the _potion,_" He reminded me. God, he loved being the bearer of bad news.

"When I took out the first Orc," I reached into my bag and found that expensive looking satchel I had taken from the Shaman, "before the Hunter had a chance to find me, I stole from his body. And guess what I found?" I reached into the bag and found what I had hoped was there. I held out two small vials of a strange purple liquid. I knew it must have been valuable, I thought I could sell it and buy myself a new dagger or something.

"Good work." He praised, somehow impressed.

"If we're gonna do this, we should leave now." I said, turning suddenly, hoping he'd complain that he wouldn't come with me.

"Sounds excellent," He followed close beside be, giving me a warm but somewhat secretive smile. I took a large step away from him.

"Don't think I don't have my eye on you, Elf." I wanted him to be keenly aware of that, in case he were to try something.

Just then, a large feline jumped out of a bush behind him, and landed between us. It was facing me, and bearing its teeth in a growl. I rose and eyebrow, and crossed my arms again. I wasn't really afraid of it, it's just an animal, I've fought them before. The cat was possibly a panther, as it was black. It appeared rather fierce, and possibly strong, but a little overweight. All in all kind of non-threatening. The Elf reached forward and spoke to the animal.

"_Easy_, Max, easy." He said to the beast, "She's cool." It spun around, and almost looked like it gave him a grin. It walked around him once and sat beside him. I sighed. At least _this_ Hunter had a pet, though.

"So it's _your_ cat." I said with an unenthusiastic nod.

"Yes, his name is Max. As in, _Max_imilianus." He explained. Not that I honestly cared right now.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically and distantly as I continued on.

He and his cat looked at each other. The cat didn't quite have an understanding of our circumstances, but didn't seem to hate me just yet. The Elf petted it quickly on the head before following me, slower, though. The cat stood and walked beside him. When he and I were a certain distance apart, he spoke to his cat, though I could still hear him.

"She's _totally_ into me." He grinned. I heard him say it, but I didn't really want to snap at him again, I was getting tired already.

"You coming or not?" I called back.

"Yes," He hurried after me, "Hey," He fell into step beside me, "I was wondering," He paused as if I would answer before he even asked the question, "what's your name?"

"My friends call me Viola, well, I wouldn't say _friends_." I spoke without turning to him.

"That's an odd name, what's the origin?" He asked, leaning closer as if actually intrigued.

"I read it in a book once," I said quietly and seriously as I looked straight ahead. The name had some sentimental value, I suppose.

You see, when I was a kid, I read a lot. My father had inherited all these books from my Grandfather and my Great Uncle, who was an avid reader. When he was alive, he taught me all kinds of things about books. Anyway, this one book, though I guess it's more of a play, it was about this girl who pretends to be a guy. My Great Uncle had always told me that he wished he had a granddaughter, or a daughter at all. He never married, you see. Anyway, he wished that she'd have the name Viola. He loved the name. Every time he said it, it was spoken with such love that I felt an immediate connection to the name, to the character. So after he died and I left my house, I decided it would kind of be my codename. It reminded me of him, in a way. And it's kind of a symbolic name for someone pretending to be who they're not. It just seems to fit, you know.

"You read the name in a _book_," He questioned, trying to investigate, "So, does that mean it's not your _real_ name?" He asked.

"Erk-" I stiffened, "Well why would I want you to know my _real _name?" I said seriously, "We're not _partners_ or anything."

"Well that's silly." He shook his head.

"And what do they call you, Elfboy?" I asked.

"Kujajin." He grinned, and offered me his hand. I wanted to smack it.

"Hmm," I thought for a second before taking it, "And you were sceptical about _my_ name."

"Hey, I got my name from my father, it's a traditional ancient Elven name." He beamed, giving me that almost arrogant raise of the chin.

I scowled, that was a rather familiar action for me, and I loathed it more and more with each use. People these days have too high opinions of themselves, it's the new plague, I swear. I had read about arrogance when I was younger, but lately I had become keenly aware of it. I didn't let it linger in my mind too long, and proceeded to respond to the gesture in a resentful way.

"Yeah, whatever you say, it still _sounds_ ridiculous." I muttered nonchalantly.

"Hey," He groaned, I could tell it really bothered him.

"I'm _kidding_." I assured him, turning to face him to give him a shrug.

"So where are we going, _Vi_?" He asked, with a mocking tone.

"First, don't you dare call me Vi." Seriously, don't. "Second, I already told you." I sighed, as I continued along the path. I was already feeling stressed out, and we hadn't even left the Forest.

"Do you even know which direction you're going?" He went on in a demeaning way.

I hated when people spoke like that. When they talked _down_ to you. I think everyone hates it. It makes you feel like a child again, and a stupid one. I could deal with it, I guess, but I hated it. I also hated when people asked questions, that was worse for me. I hated answering questions, especially stupid ones. I felt like I had to lecture people. I hate stupid, most of all.

"Yes, the sun sets in the West, and we need to go North. Thus, to show us which way is North, we use the sun. Use your mini map if you need _help_. " I explained. I did it in a demeaning way, to piss him off.

"And we're going North because…?" He asked. I hated answering questions, I really did. That's all this Elf seemed to do, too, is ask questions. I don't know how long I can be around him without snapping his neck or something.

"We're going to Menethil Harbour, to get a boat so we can sail to Kalimdor." I groaned, getting tired of explaining everything.

"But Menethil Harbour is Alliance territory." He stated the obvious, and I was almost winded by the bluntness.

"And I'm in the Alliance, you know, _Human_ and all, with the tiny round ears, you see? You have a _problem_ with that?" I asked, turning around and poking him in the chest.

"'_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet_'." He chimed with a smirk.

"Shut up." I spun back around and kept moving. I wish he hadn't said that. That line is from another play, by the same man who wrote my name. Maybe he knew that.

"Why can't we just go to Booty Bay?" He urged, cocking his head.

"You must have just got here," I rolled my eyes, "Because there's been a huge battle going on in Stranglethorn for the past few weeks, as some unruly Orcs started ambushing Alliance on their way there." I explained briefly, "They must be harvesting Human data or something, now that I think about it. If I go there, _we'll_ get attacked too."

"Oh," He seemed disappointed. He shouldn't have been, I mean, _he's_ the one who's trying to destroy a plot the Horde cooked up to take down the Alliance. What's wrong with taking an Alliance boat?

So we walked through the forest, around Lakeshire, and deep into the Burning Steppes. I could tell that it was getting darker, and colder. I knew that if we were to continue we'd possibly get into trouble. It's much more dangerous at night out here in this area. I wasn't a big fan of this place, by any stretch of the imagination. I stopped suddenly, causing Kujajin to stop too.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, a little urgently. I must have really thrown him for a loop.

"It's getting dark out, we have to stop." I told him. Why must I always be the voice of reason, anyway?

"What, are you _scared_?" He asked with a mocking grin. Mocking me really knocked him out, I guess.

"With you here? Not a _chance_." I remarked sarcastically, "Everyone needs rest though, you know, double experience or whatever." I joked.

I picked a spot and cleared it of pebbles, ash, and other debris. I sat in the middle and slowly removed my sword and a few other uncomfortable items, before slowly leaning back with my hands behind my head. I kept a dagger in one of my hands, for you never know when you'll need it. Especially with a stranger around. He followed suit, laying down a few feet beside me, and Max walked around a little before finding a spot to rest. I glanced at Kujajin.

"Hey… I never really asked, but," I breathed, "why do you want to stop this whole Stormwind conspiracy scheme, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest," I hoped he _was_ being honest, "I guess I'm just not really the kind of guy that likes killing hundreds of people. I mean sure, I do enjoy fighting and all that, but war is too much." He sighed, "Plus, I'm kind of fond of you Alliance folk, Humans are kinda cute." He smirked at me.

"…" I looked over at him, feeling almost touched by his sincerity, before righting myself. I cleared my throat, "That makes sense." I looked away, blushing a little. "Not only that, but it would upset the balance of power."

I knew that was a major factor. You see, in this World the power and strength of the opposing factions has to be regulated. Whenever there's a sudden shift, another war breaks out. The World is in a kind of state where the races are in at least some form of peace. I would hate if it all just plunged into chaos again. Who knows what would happen. The balance of power is what keeps one faction from attacking another, because if their forces are equal, then there would be no clear winner. But if one faction was drastically larger than another, then absorbing it would be easy.

"Very true," He seemed to share the opinion, "And if this plan _does_ work out, those Orcs are going to take all the credit, and eventually make _more_ war and try and become rulers of all races, and there's no way I'm becoming a slave or some kind of _prisoner_ to an Orc." He ranted.

"Amen to that." I agreed, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the topic. I shook it off apathetically.

After that we both fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the moving of lava through rocks in the distance. I wasn't quite tired yet, so I took this opportunity to actually get a good look at Kujajin. I slowly let my gaze stray from the smoky skyline over to him.

He was staring up at the dark toxic aura as I had been. He had a fine build, and a well proportioned face. His hair was blonde-brown, short and straight, though it flipped up at the sides. His eyes were a vibrant green, just like all the other Blood Elves. He was wearing clothes that didn't surprise me. Most Blood Elves wore black and red, to 'remind themselves of their losses' or whatever, which is what he was wearing. Various shades of grey-red, which suited him well. Black wrist guards and deep red boots, as well as a long crimson cape-cloak sort of article on his back. His smirk was alluring; in lack of a better word, and his skin was a light, pale beige.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, without turning his head.

"I-" I stuttered, turning around so my back faced him, "I'm not."

I grunted to myself and pretended to go to sleep. I still didn't quite trust the guy, since I was always taught to never let your guard down, but something in my head just kept telling me he wasn't the enemy. Still, I forced my eyes open, and stared at a rock in my line of vision.

"You can go to sleep, you know," His voice came up, "I won't kill you."

"Like you could..." I grunted inaudibly and mentally slapped myself for not acting more asleep. I slammed my eyes shut and frowned. I was never good with allying with people, I went solo. But now, I just seemed to enjoy the company for once. Well, enjoy may not be the right word. Before I knew it though, I had drifted away into the chasms of my subconscious.

I felt a presence near me as I began to wake up, and snapped my eyes open hurriedly. Kujajin was kneeling next to me, staring me in the face, as if he was just about to say something. Instantly, without thinking, I screamed involuntarily and scooted away from him. God, I can be girly sometimes.

"Hey, easy there," He put his hands up to try and calm me down, "You're a light sleeper, I move a few feet and you bolt up like lightning!"

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" I asked suddenly, through my already heavy breathing.

"I was about to wake you up." He said, standing up, "Tell me, is there a way I can wake you up without you having a _heart attack_?"

"Not that I know, but you keep working on that," I stood up, too, trying to shake off the embarrassment.

"We should keep going, if we get to Menethil Harbour by sunset, we can sleep on the boat." He suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." I said, still recovering from the shock.

"Okay then, let's get moving." He still sounded like he was mocking me. He shook his head in a laugh as I scowled and continued towards our destination. It seemed kind of dumb, I mean, you stop, sleep, then just get up and keep going. Seems that travelling by foot is almost hard to get attached to. I mean, there's so sentimentality at all. I don't know.

"Don't forget your cat." I pointed beside me to a sleeping beast, without my gaze straying from the back of Kujajin's head.

"Huh?" He spun around, "Right. Max, come here."

The cat perked up and jumped to its feet, looking around. It spotted Kujajin and then ran over to his side. He looked back at me with a cocky smile, and continued walking. I groaned and followed after him. I wondered in all Blood Elves were like this. I hoped not, because this is just painful.

"You know, I don't _have_ to go with you, I could just bolt behind some rock and forget I ever met you." I told him, illustrating my words with my hands. I wanted him to know just how little I cared about him. So he wouldn't think I was soft or anything. Plus, I didn't want him to think he was like a leader or something. I'm not the following type.

"No," He disappeared for an instant, quickly appearing behind me, Elf magic can do that, "You wouldn't want to lose my company," He spoke softly into my ear, tickling it, "you _like_ walking around with me."

"Quit it," I said pulling away quickly, shuttering from the uncomfortable closeness.

He shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking, with me following after, as much as I despised to. After a while, I just began to get used to the walking, and I didn't pay much attention to anything. You know the feeling. Your mind moves in a completely different way than your body does. But suddenly, a realization made me very aware of my surroundings. Where was that Elf? He was in front of me a few seconds ago. Everything was dead silent. I walked past another rock, and was about to call for him when something grabbed me from behind the rock and pinned me to it. There was –once again— a hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips, which at the time was the only thing I could really see in front of me.

"Mm…" I shoved his hand away from me and poked his forehead, moving closer to speak quietly with him listening, "You keep doing that and I punch your goddamn face so hard through the back of your skull you'll have to walk backwards to see where you're going," I warned him, more as a joke than anything.

"Understood." He took a step back and looked around, "I heard something."

"So you decided to hide behind a _rock_?" I asked plainly, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. I knew it'd hurt his pride.

"I didn't know that you hadn't noticed it." He continued, trying to push the insult to me. People are so manipulative sometimes. Not just people, Elves too I suppose.

"Noticed _what_?" I asked, a little more seriously, trying to show that his evasiveness didn't affect me.

"Oh right, Human ears are not as sensitive…" He nodded to himself. God, he was proud.

"Well _excuse_ me for my race." I said, pretending to be offended. At least if he thought he got to me he would stop trying to do so and just tell me what he heard already.

"Just listen." He remained quiet and I did the same. I listened for a moment.

"What _is_ it?" I asked, hearing a faint, deep sound.

"It's a Tauren." He told me, _almost_ as if I was stupid not to know.

"A Tauren? How do you know?" I asked him, wondering if perhaps he had seen the Tauren and was trying to show off by knowing something I didn't.

"I can tell these things." He shrugged, acting modest. Yeah, he sounded pretty narcissistic right now.

"Let's go check it out." I grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the noise.

"Wait—what?" He seemed a little surprised.

I approached a boulder, and I could tell that from just beyond it, the Tauren was there. I peered over it and looked at the guy. He was shouting something I didn't really catch, and running around in a circle with a giant tree tied to his back. That's something you don't see every day. I think he was startled or something. He fell down and was on his back, shouting for help. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and floral shorts, so he looked like he just came from the beach. This guy was really weird, honestly.

I went into stealth mode and quietly approached him. He was still screaming like an idiot and flailing his arms around. I stood over him and put my hands on my hips, staring at his pathetic being. I turned off my stealth and stared down into his eyes. I didn't feel the need to attack him right away. He was shocked at first, and stammered out some kind of sentence.

"Holy –Earth-_fucking_-Mother!" He twitched around a bit.

"What-" I paused, removing my dagger from its sheath and crouching next to him, with the dagger to his throat, "-are you _doing_?"

"Just cuttin' trees, miss!" He said with a grin, though it was a nervous one.

"Should I kill him?" I asked Kujajin, without moving my gaze move from the Tauren.

"Nah, he doesn't look like a threat." He shrugged, walking up behind me casually with his cat at his side.

"A Blood Elf and a Human? I can just imagine what your kids will look like!" He laughed, either he likes to be stabbed or he likes to make jokes that make other people uncomfortable.

"You got a _death_ wish or something?" I pressed my dagger harder against his neck.

"No ma'am, no ma'am!" He waved his arms around in fear.

"Not to mention our kids wouldn't look all that odd," Kujajin pondered thoughtfully, but stopped when I shot a devil of a glare at him, "Especially with a girl so beaut-"

"Shuddup," I returned my attention to the Tauren again, "and you speak Common…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've lived in these parts for years, you pick things up!" He said defensively, trying not to make me any angrier I guess.

"Ugh," I groaned, standing up abruptly and putting my dagger away, "Let's go," I grabbed Kujajin's arm and stormed in the opposite direction.

"Wait—wait—wait!" He called after us, trying desperately to get up.

"Hmm?" Kujajin spun around and looked at him, stopping me, for he was stronger than I was.

"Can I come? I'm so bored, and I wanna go on a cool adventure!" He pleaded. I wasn't impressed.

"No _way_, you are just an accident waiting to happen." I growled, knowing full well this would be a bad idea.

"Aww, come on! I'll be good, I _promise_!" He begged. He didn't have much pride at all. I guess that could balance out the Blood Elf.

"…" I sighed, already too uncomfortable having Kujajin around.

"What do you think? I think it may be a good idea, the more power we have the easier this may be, I mean, what if we get in a fight?" Kujajin grinned as his cat sniffed around the Tauren, "I can't protect you all by _myself_."

"I don't _need_ protection, thank you very much, Elf_boy_." I said defiantly turning away, though somewhat flustered, "_Fine_, if he wants to come, I guess that's that. Just," I looked back at the guy seriously, "don't get yourself killed."

"Hey, that's harder than it sounds!" He defended, as he finally managed to get up.

"First thing we do, is get you some new clothes. If you're going to walk around with us, you have to look at least a _little_ intimidating." I told the Tauren, "You'll make us look like a tropical girl scout troop."

"But I _like_ the Hawaiian shirt." He whined, that might get annoying. The whining.

"But its not armour, you'll die in an instant." I told him in an almost caring manner as if it would hurt his feelings. I don't know why I said it like that, I didn't care too much if he liked me or not.

"What are you talking about?" He pounded his hand on his chest, causing a loud _tong tong_ noise, like metal.

"…" I stared at him blankly, "I don't even want to know…" I lowered my voice, "Man alive…" I muttered to myself, so they couldn't hear, "Why must I travel all the way across the goddamn world with an enticing Elf and an imprudent Tauren…"

"So, what are your names?" The Tauren asked curiously. I would have though he could just read the text above our heads or something.

"I'm Kujajin, and she's Viola." Kujajin explained openly as I growled lowly, "And my cat's name is Max."

"I'm Alpine, but you can call me Al." He beamed, as if he was excited to have people know his name. He must not have many friends either.

"Mhmm," I simply waved over my back. I didn't want to seem excited to have friends, because I wasn't. Believe me on that one. Friends only breed betrayal and hurt.

"… She okay?" Alpine asked Kujajin.

"She's a reclusive one," He seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before continuing, "But she's slowly opening up, don't worry." He grinned and rushed after me, probably to invade my personal space even more than he already has. Guys are like that.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"No, wait a minute here," I stood up and walked towards the bed. I pushed it further away from my cot, until it was a couple feet from Alpine's and a couple yards from mine, before walking back over to my bed to take off my weapons, "That's _far_ better."

"Why did you do that?" Kujajin asked, walking over to his bed somewhat slowly.

"She thinks your gonna _rape_ her." Alpine said laughing, as a joke. I didn't think it was particularly funny, so I didn't include my input.

"Ah, my nave friend,Kujajin spoke as a professor might, "You can't rape the willing." He grinned and winked at me.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I whirled all the way around with a surprised and more than peeved expression, I murmured my response, so it was even hard on my ears, "You couldn't rape me if you had Alpine hold me down,"

"I don't believe in rape," Alpine continued, as if we were listening, "'cuz my Grandma used to always say '_a girl can run a lot faster with her dress up than a boy can with his pants down'_, or something like that."

**Remember to R&R! Really. This is serious biz, bra.**


	3. Past Peril and the Ironforge Invasion

****THIS STORY WAS RECENTLY REVISED! By me. February 2011. Just so you know... LOTS has changed.****

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 2: Past Peril and the Ironforge Invasion

We came upon Dun Morogh before I realized it. We put our jackets on right away, though they didn't really help. Didn't help me, at least. It seemed to be fine for Kujajin and Alpine. His cat was fine the way it was. The snow was falling hard, and it was getting difficult to see. I tried to act as though it didn't faze me, but my body forced me to shiver unintentionally. I grunted stubbornly and pressed on. Shivering is an odd feeling, when you try to stop it. I mean, when you're alone it's okay to shiver. It feels good and all, but when you try and hide it, it seems that the only thing you can do is chatter your teeth. My body betrays me on purpose, I swear.

"You cold?" Kujajin's voice came right next to my ear, warming it with his breath.

"A—a little." I stuttered, instantly missing the warm feeling on my ear and the nape of my neck. I was pathetic sometimes.

"Not me!" Al roared with a triumphant smile, "Us Tauren are always warm! Plus, if I get cold, I can turn into a bear." He laughed with a roar, like some kind of half bear, "Ah, the perks of Druidship."

"Help! Help!" A Dwarf ran down a large hill towards us.

"Huh?" I rushed over to him, pushing past the two boys in front of me.

"Ugh!" He fell to his knees, and I knelt next to him, putting my arm around him to support him. "The-the... Horde… They're attacking," He coughed, "Ironforge!" He managed to say through his teeth as he groaned in pain.

Though my mind was stalled by the familiar sight of blood and pain, my mouth moved without consent, "Anyone know first aid?" I asked.

"Uh, a little," Al said nervously, raising his hand to his shoulder.

"Stay here and heal him." I commanded, "I'm going to see this for myself."

"Wait!" Kujajin called after me as I sprinted towards Ironforge. He couldn't keep up.

I rushed up the snowy hill stealthily, and climbed quickly over rocks to remain unspotted. I guess when you're really set on something the getting there is kind of like being on autopilot, because I hardly noticed the biting pain of the frost on my fingers. I reached the entrance rather quickly, too. From the outside, all looked relatively normal. But that's hardly ever the case inside as well. I snuck inside, into the Gates of Ironforge, only to find it was uninhabited. I heard loud noises from deeper inside, clanging and slashes, and continued on. I slowly peered around the corner, and had to slap my hand over my own mouth to keep from shouting.

It was a slaughterhouse. The Dwarves and Gnomes were greatly outnumbered by all classes and races of the Horde, and were all being killed like a massacre. It was sickening, and the scent of death was pungent like the smell of rotting cabbage. I could barely hold the bile in my stomach, even though this was nothing new to my eyes. I swallowed hard and defied the weak shaking of my form with the tenseness of my muscles. It was hard to bear, but I felt I needed to face it.

I got an irresistible urge to rush in and save them, though my head was still spinning nervously. I didn't know if I could bring myself to save these people, for I knew the means by which I had to do so. I pushed my conscience away, though it was an obstacle I had rarely had the privilege of feeling, much less belying. My fingers twitched with want, as my Rage began to generate, but I tried to force it back down. The pull was too strong, and I quickly took a battle stance and drew my father's sword, ready to make a battle shout, at least to release some Rage. I took a few more steps out, but something grabbed my hand and yanked me back.

"What are you _doing_?" Kujajin whispered quickly to my eyes as he held me by both shoulders tightly.

"I have to do _something_, goddamn it, they're all dying!" I argued, struggling against him and gripping his wrists tightly as they clung to me.

"If you go in there, you will too." He said sternly and level-headedly.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" I almost shouted, not remembering the close distance between our fierce argument and the vicious battle only steps away.

"Yes, better than rushing in, maybe taking out _one_, then getting ripped apart." He reasoned, his form sturdy and just. He didn't know what it was like to feel Rage. That made me even angrier.

"Then there'll be one less _fucking_ murderer!" I cringed and pulled away from him, darting towards the battle.

Before I got three paces his arms locked around me and pulled me into a small crevice in the wall, next to some kind of pillar. One arm was around my stomach, and the other was around my neck. I held back a chocking sound and resisted. He pushed his back against the wall and held me so tightly it was like I was bound by metal. I remembered long ago, the last time someone restrained me like that, and the thought pushed me onward.

I struggled and struggled to get free, even though I knew he was right. I was more afraid of his grip than I was of the sure death across the hall. I don't know if you've ever felt this kind of feeling, where it's like someone has taken every inch of our power. I was so angry and full of Rage at that moment that not being able to move was killing me faster than any shank. It terrified me, and filled me over the brim with anger. I groaned and pushed on, until finally my body wouldn't move any more. I was still shaking, and I clamped my eyes shut. The anger just fell out of me, as I accepted the fact I was useless. He loosened his grip around me and I stopped all attempts to struggle.

We waited a little while longer before returning to Dun Morogh to find Alpine again. I needed some time to find myself again. Finally, though, we had to leave the screams of the dying and the sounds of the dead being dragged. It was arguably the hardest thing I've ever had to do, walk away. We were walking silently down the path, which was quieter than I could have imagined. I stared at the ground, still embarrassed about earlier. I scuffed my feet and watched my warm, white breath in the cold air.

"That was really brave…" Kujajin spoke up at last, breaking the silence and almost startling me with the volume.

"Huh?" I looked over at him, feeling my big round eyes almost plead for him to go on.

"Stupid… but brave." He smirked, still feeling the need to poke fun.

"Sorry," I muttered, narrowing my stupid brown eyes at the ground.

"Don't be," He looked over at me, "I think it's brilliant… I've always admired Humans for their lack of concern for themselves when others are in danger. It's endearing, really."

"Yeah well…" I glared at the ground more intently, trying to shake his stare.

"I envy it… I've always thought before I acted, and I wondered what I would do in a life or death situation." He went on, "I've always been taught to save myself, you see, and think of no other… I just hope that one day, I'll be like you." He sighed, looking away.

"It's not as hard as it looks, trust me." I smiled to myself. Yes, the hard part was seeing others die before you. Going in for them, that came naturally. To me, anyway.

We finally approached where Alpine had been with the Dwarf. I knew something had to be wrong, because I didn't hear his obnoxious voice right away. We rounded the last corner to find Al completely wrapped up in bandages, as well as the Dwarf. He was rolling around like a worm trying to break free. Next to him, Maximilianus sat, not even paying attention to the guy, licking himself.

"Ah! You're back! Quick, help me!" He pleaded, squirming towards us.

"You'll be the death of us, I swear." I sighed, walking over to him with my dagger and slicing open the bandages.

"Owie! You nicked the skin!" He whined, as he always did.

"Suck it up buttercup, it probably doesn't even hurt." I growled, still irritable I suppose.

"Well," He stalled for a moment, "no, but it's the principal!" He went on.

"Say," Kujajin stepped forwards, for he had been standing a few feet away, "what's the point of having that tree on your back anyway?" Kujajin spoke up.

"Hmm? Oh, this old thing?" He did a spin and posed, while Kujajin rolled his eyes, "I, well, I don't really know." He admitted bluntly. "I just like being strong, and this boosts my strength by 50%, and I'll be extra fast when I take it off!"

"I suppose, but really, you look ri_dic_ulous." I agreed, nodding evenly.

"Quit it, you guys are teaming up on me!" He whined again. Sometimes it was annoying, and sometimes it was entertaining. I guess it depends on my mood.

"So, how is the Dwarf?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, lassie." A mountain of bandages replied.

"Good to hear." Kujajin nodded, not moving to help the man.

"How were things up in the city?" Al asked suddenly, becoming serious.

"A mess," Kujajin replied shortly, "one of the worst raids I've seen in a long time." he shook his head solemnly, responding vaguely as to spare me.

"I told ya so lad, we 'ere outnumbered by th' dozens." He sighed, "I hope my brother's al' right, he darted up the path'ay uphill when the raid began, while I came down 'ere."

"So," Alpine stifled a giggle, "you're saying he took the _high road_, and you took the _low road_?" Al said, almost laughing.

"Aye lad." The Dwarf rolled his eyes, "Speakin' of things, why's a Human such as y'rself," he addressed me, "wonderin' 'round with a Blood Elf and a Tauren?"

"They're, well, they're my _allies_." I replied slowly, tasting the word as foreign on my tongue.

"Really? You consider me an ally?" Al took out a notebook, "So can I add you to my friend's list, then?"

"Ugh," I groaned, putting my hand on his little notebook and pushing it away, "This is not the time, nor the place."

"I say we keep going," Kujajin said abruptly, "if we're going to make it to the harbour by sundown." he suggested.

"Where're y'all off to?" The Dwarf asked, somehow finding his way through the bandages.

"We're gonna save the Worl—" I kicked Al's shin as hard as I could, stopping him mid-sentence.

"I'm visiting my uncle in Auberdine." I said simply. There was no need to divulge the information right away.

"Aye, good enough for me." He nodded, "I'll be stayin' here if ya don't mind, to wait for ma brother. We 'ere in th' middle of a drink."

"Understood." Kujajin nodded and took my hand as he began to walk off, dragging me with him.

"Keep ya feet on the ground." The Dwarf said as we left.

"Y-yes sir." I spun around and gave him a faux cheery salute as I yanked my hand away from Kujajin and Al dragged his feet across the ground as if trying to do what the Dwarf suggested.

"You know, Viola," Kujajin said in murmur as we got father away, "I couldn't help but notice the Warrior technique back at Ironforge." he said lightly.

"Hmm?" I hoped I heard him wrong.

"That stance," He started, "that was a _battle_ stance, only _Warriors_ can use that." He looked over at me.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," I denied it, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Come on," He spun around in front of me, causing me to almost bump into him, "I know a Warrior when I see one."

"It's no concern of yours." I said quickly, trying to push him aside, but he would not oblige.

"Tell me," His eyes peered down at me almost threateningly suspicious, "Why can a Rogue use Warrior techniques?" He asked.

"…" I remained silent, avoiding his eyes.

"And why did you get so _angry_ all of a sudden up there?" He asked another difficult question, "I want to know." He pressed the subject.

"Fine… you _really_ want to know?" I stared him dead in the eyes and waited, before he nodded slowly, "I'll tell you," I inched backwards and looked beside me at nothing in particular, "But it's not a pretty story."

"That's fine." Kujajin urged me on.

"I was just a young girl, one of the peasants on a farmland in Elwynn Forest, but it didn't matter to _him_…" I said, not wanting to say his name aloud.

"Who?" He asked softly, knowing it must be difficult to talk about.

"The Lord of our Manor had a son, around my age, maybe a little older. I don't remember. Though his father treated us like swine, us peasant workers, and taught his son to do the same, he always seemed to be kind to me. He was the only other kid around, see. I befriended him at a young age, and we kept our friendship a secret. His Father would have greatly disapproved," I continued, "because back then in that place they found it dishonourable to befriend the _help_."

"_Father, I have finished my training and my chores, as you instructed," I said to my father as I knelt respectfully in front of him. He always had me do that since he took me on as an apprentice._

"_Very well then, you are dismissed." He turned away, as if knowing where I would be headed after our interlude. He wasn't a stupid man._

_I nodded and left the house, as quietly as I could, for I knew my father was a silent kind of man. I ran as soon as I got outside, though, through the fields, over the crop, through the livestock pen, and through the cornfield. I came upon the Lord's house, which was extravagant to say the least. We didn't have enough money at the time to own our own land, so we had to live under the watchful eye of the landlord. I crept behind the house and waited under the old oak tree on the windowless West side of the house. All their windows were on the East side. I guess they were sunrise people._

"_Psst… Hejan, where are you?" I whispered to the wind._

_It was silent for a few seconds, and I strained my ears to hear a response, but none came. I looked around cautiously, hoping that his father wasn't anywhere around. He sometimes goes around the farmland in his oversized horse-drawn transportation device and wonders why the wheels get stuck in the seed lines on the dirt. It was almost laughable how a man could own such proud land and know nothing of it. I guess I was thinking for too long, because I had stopped listening to the breezes. _

"_**Here**__." A voice tickled my ear as someone grabbed me from behind, spun me around and held my hands above my head while pinning me to a tree._

_I swiftly kicked the bottom of the sheath he had hanging on his hip, sending the contained sword out of it. It sprang up, and I bit the handle in my teeth. I wielded it with my mouth and guided it against his neck. We were still for a moment as our eyes clashed. He grunted an almost unnoticeable grunt before he released my hands._

"_I almost won that one." He grinned at me._

"_Yeah, well…" I dropped his sword to the ground and put my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his almost seductively, "Maybe next time, hmm?"_

"_Maybe I should actually try attacking you for real…" He said arrogantly. I didn't know if he was joking or actually had some kind of superiority thing._

"_Oh don't be a sore loser, __**Hejie**_…_" I mocked him back and giggled before pulling away._

_"Come now, you're no match yet," He said surely, "You haven't learned how to use or even __**unlock**__ the energy called Rage." He told me, and I couldn't disagree. He seemed to catch my disappointment, and tried to cheer me up, "I have a new Warrior technique to teach you…" He said with a smug smile. He always made me work to learn new tricks, and he was simply handed them._

"_Really?" I perked up and smiled back._

_I don't really remember what we learned that day. Maybe I didn't pay close enough attention, or maybe it was overshadowed by other events. Anyway, after that lesson, I remember walking home in a daze, my thoughts taken over by him. He always seemed like such a great guy. I arrived at the house very late, and I remember thinking it odd how the house lights were still on. I took slow and short steps inside, and saw my father conversing with a servant of the main house. That didn't happen very often, especially in our house. _

"_Father?" I called softly, my hands delicately grasping the door frame._

"_There you are, child." The servant walked over to me, "You've been summoned by the Lord, hurry with me."_

"_Y-yes sir." I nodded obediently and followed after him, peering back at my father helplessly. He only watched me, his eyes stiff and serious as they always were._

_The walk over there was frightening. All the thoughts swirling through my brain were enough to drive me mad. I entered the monstrous house and followed the servant down the stairs and into a relatively small room. The only thing inside was a bookshelf and a small table. I stood next to the table and rested my hands on its soft wood. There wasn't even a chair to sit in and collect myself. They wanted me to tremble on my feet._

_I had never really been inside this mansion, it was kind of taboo for a servant. That's why this was so strange, and scary. In my head, the inside of the house was even more incredible that the out, but as I stood here in this plain, dirty room, I pondered whether this landlord was really so high and mighty. I would never reveal it, but these people were like perfection to me. They were the whole of what life should have been like, and what I would soon construe death should have been like..._

_I remember I was waiting for an extended amount of time. I couldn't really concentrate. The thoughts of why he had summoned me kept me still and silent, and the thoughts of what must have been keeping him. I drummed my fingers on the table as I leaned over it, and for a moment found that fascinating. I smiled a little, small smirk, finding myself a bit more at ease. But the next thing I knew, someone had jumped on my back. I hit my chin on the table and then the ground, with the weight of two bodies. Whoever it was picked me up quickly and had a strong hold over my neck and stomach. He forced me still and spoke into my ear._

"_Calm down… or you'll get us __**both**_ _killed." Hejan's voice rang through my mind._

"_What's going on?" I asked urgently, not minding his brutality for the time being. To be honest, it wasn't too much worse than what he did to me in training._

"_Oh, __**I'll**_ _tell you that much." The Lord said as he stepped through the doorway at last, in a long robe, "I know all about your little __**meetings**_ _outside the manor."_

"_W-what?" I was shocked, and suddenly found myself feeling vulnerable in Hejan's hands._

"_I've known for a while now, I was just waiting for a time to do something about it." He acted like it was some kind of sick sport, "I've been so busy, you know," He added tiredly, "I've already lined up replacement workers for you, and the others." He laughed, and I didn't quite know what he meant, "Your father was right, a Warrior's life is no life for a girl. Not to mention, you've grown too skilled to go ignored."_

"_What are you talking about?" I groaned with a tight voice, my throat restricted._

"_You probably don't know yet," He almost groaned, as if he didn't want to talk to me at all, "I needed a bit more time with you father," he started on the subject, "He's been helping me with some special potions and mixtures in the building by the barn," the one my father told me never to go near, of course, "so long as I let you go ahead with your Rogue training," He glared then, "I never said anything about letting you train to be a Warrior, though."_

"_My father would __**never**__-" I started, but this was not a dialogue._

"_He's finished now, though," He continued, "he's done very well, keeping me on good terms with the Undercity, they should be arriving later tonight to pick up their requirements," He added in a mutter, possible making a mental note about something, "So he's no longer of use to me. Just as you are no longer of use to my son."_

"_That can't be true," I looked back at Hejan, hoping he'd suddenly release me and save the day or something stupid and naïve like that._

"_I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." He said it dramatically, and as if it was an easy thing to do, "Pity," he shook his head, for subtlety was no more his forte than it was mine, apparently, "you were a good farmer." He snapped his fingers, "Hejan, this is where you test your loyalty to your city, your oath, and to me."_

"_Yes, father." He said emotionlessly. His tone hurt more than his grip at that moment._

"_Stop it Hejan, this isn't funny." I began panicking and struggling._

"_You know," He removed his sword from its sheath, a sickly metal sliding accompanying it, "It's funny," He raised it slowly; "This feels very easy for me. I didn't think it would, but it's really exciting. All this time training, I was practising killing you. Now I really get to, and I'm truly excited."_

"_What are you saying?" I shouted, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until I heard a sinister cracking. I flipped him over me and pinned him on the ground, "Get a hold of yourself!"_

"_I have more loyalty to my father than a peasant any day." He struggled against me._

"_As we'll soon find out." The Lord chuckled, not even flinching from his stance in the doorway._

"_**You**_ _shut up!" I pointed at him rudely, hating even hearing the voice of this man who had manipulated Hejan._

"_**Mistake**__." Hejan stated as he shoved me roughly onto the floor and pinned me to the ground, straddling my stomach._

"_Ugh," I groaned, as he was quite heavy with his armour on, "why are you trying to kill me?"_

"_You should know that training someone not of noble blood to battle like this is against the law of the land, Hejan told you that when you first started out," The Lord spoke up, "Only our family can know it, you peasants have no right."_

"_Why did you teach it to me in the first place, Hejan," I looked up at him, "if you were going to kill me anyway?"_

"_I needed a training partner, and you seemed to show interest in me," He said as if I were an animal, "I wanted to test myself."_

"_You bastard," I groaned with the last bit of air in my chest._

"_No matter..." Hejan put both hands on his sword, and the sword near my neck, with a crooked smile, "Dwelling on it will only make your last thought a bad one." _

"_Get…" I put all my weight on my shoulders and back, "the…" I began to raise my legs, "__**fuck**_…_" I locked my legs around his neck from behind him, my feet under his chin, "off of me!" I shouted, yanking my legs back down to the ground and tossing him away from me._

_I jumped up , quickly wiping the blood from my chin, and leapt out the window hurriedly. I landed quietly on the ground and began running towards my house. I sprinted as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I just couldn't be anywhere near the only man I ever had a connection to. I approached my house; not even noticing how even with the lights on it wouldn't have been that bright, even on a dark night such as that. I hadn't noticed the sky cloak itself, either._

_Suddenly, the heat and smoke caught my eye. I snapped to attention and focused to see the fire through the busted windows. For a moment, I was cold and still, but then my body moved of it's own accord. I ran to the door and kicked it down. The hot air threw me off for an instant, before I gazed inside. My blurred vision swirled around like the fire until I wiped my eyes with my fingers. My smoke filled breath was caught in my throat upon realization._

_My father and brother were but shadows cast upon the cracked and cindered hardwood. They danced in the light of the fire, their lifeless eyes refracting and reflecting light like sparks of life. Like the hill of dirt you sweep up with a broom and tuck in a corner, they were left, forgotten. The blood was everywhere. A large pool of it was shimmering in the light of the fire. A man stood above them, and I recognized him as a trusted servant of the Lord. I didn't know how on Earth he had been able to stand up so easily to my father, or my brother, who had always been better in Stealth than I. He looked back at me, and something in his eyes made me snap. Or more like… something that wasn't in his eyes. Staring at him, just the same as the way Hejan's eyes had looked, I saw no regret._

_I felt it then. The Rage that Hejan had told me about. You see, with learning Warrior techniques, you must also learn how to use Rage. It's an energy source locked within a certain type of person, and apparently I had mine hidden rather deeply. I hadn't truly felt it before that moment, but in the fire and smoke it seemed to fill me like the heat itself. It was a burning, stinging kind of pain. A shaking, trembling emotion, one which made my muscles hurt before they even moved. My forearms felt the most of it, as they yearned to release the pressure. My chest felt like I had just been run through with a Polearm. It was a blur from there on. I remember removing my father's sword from a spot on the floor a few feet away, covered in, presumably, __**his**__ blood. I cut through the servant like butter, as well as the few others that had followed me from the manor. The Rage had captivated me, and I had no control over it at all. It's a dangerous thing, indeed. I rushed through the field once more, over the crop garden, the livestock pen, and the cornfield. I killed everyone at the entrance of the manor as if I were harvesting crops, and in no time I came across the Lord. I suppose through all his pride, he was a man after all, and every man must die one day. And that was his day._

_My final target was standing with his back against the wall, cowering. I didn't know where his pride had gone, but in my Rage I couldn't even look upon him with compassion, a trait of mine I held dear to my heart. I suppose I was a pretty frightening sight. A seventeen-year-old girl covered in blood, hair all over her face, with a blank expression, wielding a longsword. The next thing I remember was standing in the middle of the room panting. Everything around me was dead. I looked around, and couldn't bring myself to believe that I had done this. The Rage had finally subsided, and I was left with only the emptiness of solitude and the horror of regret._

_So I ran. And I ran, I ran as far away as I could. And as I was leaving, a Stormwind city guard saw me, covered in blood, and running from the manor. He called for backup, and it took four of them to hold me, without killing me of course. I guess Rage wasn't the only thing that kept me going, it was fear and pain. I never wanted to see the faces of any other man again. They held me in their custody for two days before I escaped. But by then, they had found out exactly who had massacred the manor._

"If I could go back in time and stop myself, I would have," I finished, "It's a part of my life I never want to remember." I paused, "That's why I can't stand innocent people dying," I looked away, "_I'm_ a murderer."

"That's the horrors of Rage," He said quietly, "I've never myself seen it's true potential." He shook his head though, "But murderers don't regret their actions, Viola." He argued, "I'm sorry, I never knew,"

"Don't give me that," I snorted, "it's not like I died back then" I said, though the thought of others dying did pain me more indeed, "Everyone is a troubled orphan in this world."

"Zoh my god!" Alpine said clapping like a wild man, "What a story!"

"That was four years ago." I told them, then I laughed lightly, "I never even finished my training. I hadn't properly gone over evasion yet."

"But you're a Rogue," Alpine reminded me, "you're pro dodge!"

"I never found a teacher of Rogues or Warriors to teach me about evasion. I taught myself, that's why I'm not good with avoiding attacks," I informed them, "It's stupid."

"I can teach you it." Kujajin spoke up, as if he was a master.

"What?" I spun around and looked at him, for I had been staring at the ground for the past few moments as I went over the events. I couldn't look at them as I told it.

"That was one of my first lessons, I'm very skilled." He smirked. His pride was the true horror here.

"Isn't that a little demeaning?" I raised a brow with a low tone.

"What's this? Too _proud_?" He mocked, and I snorted. He really shouldn't throw stones.

"Says Narcissus," I murmured.

"Um, hey guys," He glared over at him. Well, I glared, Kujajin just glanced, "Oo-oo-oo!" Alpine raised his hand and waved it around like he was asking a question.

"What?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"I gotta pee!" He announced bluntly. He was good at that, too.

"What, what are you, five years old? Go do it, you don't need permission," I growled, waving him away.

"What a weird guy," Kujajin whispered as Alpine ran off, smacking the tree on his back against a low branch and falling backwards, then rolling around back to his feet, "Okay then, you ready?" He turned to me.

"Wait, right now?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yes right now," He shook his head with a smile, "When would you prefer, when we're in Orgrimmar?"

"I see your point," I muttered, glaring at nothing through the corner of my eye.

"Here," He reached around my waist with his right hand and plucked a dagger from the sheath on my hip, "Let's see you dodge this."

"Hey, what-" I barely got a word out before he flicked the dagger at me, and I just barely avoided it, being caught off guard. The dagger landed in a tree a few feet behind me. I let out a huff of breath, feeling rather pissed off, and cast my glare dead in his eyes, "What the hell was that —you could have killed me!" I said very quickly.

"Let me show you," He strode over to me, and I stiffened, prepared for another attack, "dodging relies mostly upon the waist." He placed his hands on my hips.

"What's with you and getting so," I took a huge step backwards, "_close_?" I narrowed my eyes again and raised my hands in a loose stance, in case of sudden movement.

"Fine," He put his hands up defensively, "I'll just tell you. The first secret to evasion is in your core. It's all about fluent motion, thus using your stomach as your centre of balance. Instead of just sidestepping, try planting your feet and leaning to either side to evade."

"That makes some sense," I said, though reluctant to agree with him, "I guess."

"Good. Now you just need practice." He smiled and turned away, "Come on, we have to keep moving, this can wait for now. We'll get back to it later. Now where is that Alpine guy…"

"Ah," His voice came on cue, "Feels good to empty a leg," Alpine mused as he came out of a bush.

"I'm sure." I replied monotonously as Kujajin shook his shoulders in a hum of a laugh and gestured for us to follow him. Like I didn't know which direction we were going.

"Come on, Al, I guess we're moving on." I followed obediently, and figured Alpine would do the same.

"Hey Elfboy," I came up beside him and clasped my hands behind my back as I walked, acting nonchalant I suppose, "how long until we get there, anyway?"

"Just over this cliff here is a large drop, and we'll see it." He explained simply, "Why is it that _I'm_ the one leading, and yet _you're_ the _only_ one of us who can even take the boat without having to fight?"

"Just because it's an Alliance dock doesn't mean I've been there before," I snapped back, acting distant and almost snotty. It was a subtle mockery of him, though I don't think he caught on.

But sure enough, as we reached the end of the snowy area, there was a large cliff. Just as that know-it-all had predicted. Down below, the climate seemed different. Less snowy, and it seemed wetter and greener. It was almost a relief to get out of the cold, though it wasn't what I'd call _tropical_ here or anything. As we looked down we saw some kind of vineyard, a few trees, and just a short while into the water we saw a chunk of land with docks, and boats, bustling with people. I assumed that's where we were going.

"We are now in the Wetlands." He introduced, "And that little bit of land is Menethil Harbour."

"Wooh!" Alpine gasped melodramatically, "Let's go!" He darted for the cliff, as if it was some kind of amusement park ride.

"Wait, what are you—" I called after him, stopping once I saw Alpine jump over the cliff, my jaw dangling open.

"Wee-ee!" He cheered as he fell. We stood still, shocked, for a moment before following quickly after.

"Alpine?" We rushed over to the side just in time to see him slide down the rock, smash around like a rag doll, and land perfectly fine on the soft soil at the bottom. He sat up and shook his head, tapping his ear like he had water stuck in it.

"I'm okay!" He called back, giving us a thumbs-up.

"Well, I suggest we take the stairs." Kujajin shrugged and walked past me casually.

"Stairs." I repeated sceptically, watching him with my eyes.

Sure enough, as I peered over the left side, there were rocks that could be used perfectly as stairs. I'm sure it wasn't really meant that way, but I suppose it's just mother natures little gifts. I laughed to myself and followed him down the rocks, with his cat following behind me. It didn't take long to get down to the bottom, it wasn't a terribly long drop. We helped Alpine to his feet when we found him at the base, and I scolded him for being so reckless. He didn't seem to heed me, though. Finally, we looked across the small bit of water at the floating bit of land.

It was strange to me, to have the harbour on a kind of small island. It was like a peninsula I'm sure, the water probably wasn't very deep between the mainland and the island. Regardless, it does me no good to question why something is the way it is. Now, it was getting this pair of Horde characters onto a boat without being murdered that would be the issue.

"Well," I spoke up, my tone commanding, "since I'm the only one here who these blokes will talk to, you two stay here and wait for me to find us a boat. Understood?"

"Why can't we just swim over there and sneak onto one?" Alpine asked simple mindedly.

"Uh, for one thing: it'd get your clothes wet, which is unnecessary seeing as how there is a dock. And for another thing, I'm sure I can find someone who'll take you two with us. Without us having to be stowaways." I explained to him.

"So long as we're not flagged for PVP," He joked, I think, "and I can always take my clothes _off_, see?" He began removing his clothes.

"What?" I jolted, my eyes widening in surprise.

"..." Kujajin growled angrily and slapped his hand over my eyes, even Max made a grunt of displeasure.

"Wo-oh!" I heard a loud splash as Alpine dove in the water.

"Okay, I can keep him occupied swimming here, you go find us a suitable boat." Kujajin told me as he removed his hand from my face, and picked up Alpine's clothes.

"Pfft." I ignored the fact that he was telling me to do what I had already plotted up myself, and went ahead with finding a boat anyway.

"Hey guys, look at me! I'm a fountain!" Alpine tipped his head back and spat water out of his mouth; Max then ran into the water after him and began swimming. "A cat that likes water… that's awesome!"

"I'm leaving." I said in an annoyed way, storming off.

"I think you need to relax a little." Kujajin suggested as he leaned on a rock and watched Max swing around with Alpine.

"Want me to give you a full body massage?" Alpine perked up from the water.

"No _way_, no way in _Hell_," I shouted back, walking faster.

I slowed down once I was out of their view, and sighed to myself. Finding a boat, or a captain that would take with him a Tauren and a Blood Elf was somewhat more difficult than I had anticipated, but I did, in time, find one. It was a humble little ship, probably a kind of cargo ship, seeing as how there was plenty of space occupied with materials for all kinds of things. He said he's be glad to take us, and that we were going his way. He said he could take us to Auberdine, for a low cost. Auberdine was the closest we were going to get, unfortunately, since he had to bring his shipment there as soon as possible, so he couldn't drop us any closer to the East side of Kalimdor. I told him that was fine, it was only a few flight paths away anyway, or another long walk I suppose. I went around the island and grabbed my companions. After brief introductions, we were sent to find some room in a cabin below deck. Honestly, I was surprised Alpine even fit through the hallways, especially with the tree on his back and all.

"I call top bunk!" Alpine yelled, tossing his things on the top bunk.

"Cot." I said simply as I walked to the other side of the room and placed my things on the end of the bed.

"Yes," Alpine hurried over and jumped up on the top bunk.

Immediately as he landed on it, it collapsed and landed on the lower bunk, pretty much crushing it. Al looked beneath him and saw the other bed barely peeking out from beneath his. He coughed nervously, and tip-toed off of it as easily as he could. I spun around to see him standing beside a large broken bed with a guilty smile. I just stared blankly for a few seconds, and he waited, as if I was going to punish him for it.

"Woopsie," He mumbled, his cheeks a tint of pink.

"Great, I call that spot on the floor next to the dust bunny." Kujajin said sarcastically, walking fully into the room at last.

"Don't worry, my friend," Alpine picked up the top bunk off of the bottom bunk almost effortlessly and tossed it into the middle of the room, "See?"

"No, wait a minute here," I stood up and walked towards the bed. I pushed it further away from my cot, until it was a couple feet from Alpine's and a couple yards from mine, before walking back over to my bed to take off my weapons, "That's _far_ better."

"Why did you do that?" Kujajin asked, walking over to his bed somewhat slowly.

"She thinks your gonna _rape_ her." Alpine said laughing, as a joke. I didn't think it was particularly funny, so I didn't include my input.

"Ah, my naïve friend," Kujajin spoke as a professor might, "you can't rape the willing." He grinned and winked at me.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I whirled all the way around with a surprised and more than peeved expression, I murmured my response, so it was even hard on my ears, "You couldn't rape me if you had Alpine hold me down,"

"I don't believe in rape," Alpine continued, as if we were listening, "'cuz my Grandma used to always say _"a girl can run a lot faster with her dress up than a boy can with his pants down"_, or something like that."

"Can we change the _subject_, please?" I turned back around and removed the daggers from my hip, placing two under my pillow, "Plus, I'm not exactly wearing a _dress_, now am I?" I added to myself, looking down at the hard layer of protective armour in admiration.

I'm not much of a dress or skirt kind of girl. I'd hate to be a Blood Elf, because most of the armour made for them is made particularly low cut and revealing. It made me cringe to even think about it. You see, I wasn't exactly the kind of girl that liked to dress, I don't know, girly. It sounds kind of stupid, an backwards, but whatever. Dressing in tight, short vestments constricted your freedom of movement, and gave you little protection, and ultimately gave you a disadvantage in battle. I'd rather be a tank than a skank.

"Well," Kujajin walked towards the door, "I'm going to go outside for a little, to look around."

"Fine by me." I said flatly, though I hardly meant it to sound so harsh.

"Max, stay here," He ordered his cat as it laid down on the floor lazily, "See you in a bit, Vi." He waved without looking back at me, obviously trying to annoy me.

"Vi_ola_," I corrected quietly, for I would not give him the satisfaction of an outburst, and then sat down on the side of my bed.

"So," Alpine walked over and sat on my bed, a few feet away from me.

He looked over me, I saw with my peripheral vision. After a couple seconds of silence, he scooted over, closer to me. I felt the movement from the bed as he raised his arm behind me, then placed it around my shoulders. I would have laughed if I didn't think it would hurt his feelings. Plus, I wasn't much in a chuckling kind of mood. I didn't really know what he was trying to pull, but I felt the need to correct him as well. And bluntly.

"Take it off or I break it off." I said simply. Simplicity is kind of my forte, remember.

"Got it." He removed it quickly, and sat with his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"If you don't mind, I think we should just hit the sack." I said with a tired sigh, looking outside to see the dark sky.

I didn't know what hit me all of a sudden, that happens to me sometimes. I'll be either irritable or sarcastic, then the next second I'll be dull and sad. I don't know, I get like that at the weirdest times. I'll be having a great time horsing around and kicking ass in Gurubashi Arena or something, and next thing I know I'll be walking out solemnly, for no reason. I don't know. Maybe I like being sad. I'm crazy, I swear I truly am. I act like a grumpy old man. I do.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged and walked over to his bed, slowly of course. I don't think he wanted to go to bed yet. He liked being social, especially when no one else wants to be.

"Okay." I laid down in my bed and pulled the blankets over me, up to my stomach. I didn't much feel cold or anything, my chest piece was very warm right now. Without the wind chill from the snow, like I had been accustomed to for the past few hours.

Before getting too comfortable, I took off my wrist braces and boots, as well as all other unnecessary paraphernalia. I didn't take of everything though, just enough so that I wouldn't get all tangled up in the sheets, or accidentally stab myself in my sleep. My armour was kind of sharp. I looked behind my head, by tipping it backwards, to see the sky through a porthole in the side of the ship. The easy rocking back and forth on the waves was intoxicating and soothing. I loved the night sky, like most girls in that regard. I read it once that women are like the ocean, in a way. We're swayed by the moon. But the moon wasn't the only pull on me, the stars were just as alluring. Not to mention, I had begun to sense some kind of connection to this Elf character, though I hardly knew the guy at all. As much as I tried to pull away, some part of me just felt comfortable around him. I don't know, maybe I am crazy. Or going crazy.

"I love watching the stars…" Alpine spoke up in the silence, and for a moment I was sure I had just thought the voice in my head. But the more I echoed it in my head, the more realistic I remembered it. He did say it, and I hadn't said anything back.

"…" I hesitated, "Agreed."

"G'night," He said quietly, so softly I was sure it was either the rock of the boat or the door creaking open, though Kujajin hadn't returned quite yet.

"Yeah," I mumbled, as my eyelids dropped.

I heard Kujajin come back in the middle of the night, though he tried to be stealthy and quiet. I'm a very light sleeper, like he said. I always had been. My father used to wake me up by just walking down the hall to get a glass of water in the morning. Not like I'd ever say anything to Kujajin when he walked in, I don't think he would have wanted to know that he'd waken me. I was just being polite.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

It slipped out unexpectedly like the sea breeze had pulled it from Pandora's box.

There was a silence as it sank in. I didn't really want to disclose it right away, but it was more of a slip of the tongue than anything. I immediately frowned at myself, glaring at my fingers as if they had handed it over like a gift. I do that a lot. I say things I don't really want to, and as soon as I do I know I regret it. I don't know why things don't sound the same in my head. I'm careful with my words, but not careful enough, _clearly_.

"Why would you hide it?" He said softly, moving a little closer.

"I've never really liked my name, I hate the goddamn thing," I lied vaguely. Of course that wasn't the only reason.

"Why? It's a beautiful name," He replied, though I was sure he was only trying to flatter.

"Hm." I smiled to myself, "Perhaps." I let it slide for a moment. "To be honest, I just don't like people knowing it." I couldn't look away from my arms, crossed before me, "It makes me feel more vulnerable, you know, when people actually know your name, it's like they know who you _are_. And I don't want to get to know people any more..." I was really on a roll today.

**Review if you have the time. Or the will. **


	4. Elven Eversong

****THIS STORY WAS RECENTLY REVISED! By me. February 2011. Just so you know... LOTS has changed.****

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 3: Elven Eversong

I felt a shift. That was the first feeling my mind registered. It was a small shift, but enough to wake me up. I swear, I sleep with my mind left on. I felt the gentle rocking of the boat again before deciding to open my eyes. The ceiling was boring, as most of them were, so I turned my head to the side. His face brightened up the dark room, with his genuine smirk. It was both kind, and a little arrogant. I felt calm though, until my mind began to remember what was happening.

"Eh?" I twitched suddenly, "K-Kujajin?" I spoke softer.

"We're almost there." He said simply, standing up straight and looking away.

"Well _hell_," I cleared my throat, "that was rather quick,"

"Well, the captain received a letter from a hawk that Auberdine wasn't safe, another raid to be specific." He explained, "So we're stopping somewhere along the Northern coast of Lordaeron," He seemed to not like the sound of the word, "The captain has to go back, but he said that we can probably find some kind of boat out here."

"Well then, we should get going." I sat up quickly, almost falling back down; I must have been more exhausted than I thought. I caught myself quickly and avoided Kujajin's eyes once more, embarrassed. As usual when I'm around, there was an almost awkward silence.

"By the way," He smirked, "You're kind of cute when you sleep. Far less threatening, you know."

"Uh," I pulled away and sat up all the way, "thanks…" I mumbled with a blush.

"Well," he started abruptly, almost startling me, "Time to wake up 'Sleeping Beauty'."

I glanced across the room to see Alpine sleeping with his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. He was face-down, with his ass sticking up in the air. He looked like he was drooling. I can't say that I didn't expect it. I cringed and looked away.

"Gee, isn't that attractive," I muttered sarcastically, repressing the image.

"Hey Al, wake up." Kujajin called over to him, hoping that would be enough.

"Mlurgle…" Alpine rolled around a little, but didn't wake up.

"I'm going outside," I mumbled as I left the room. I knew Kujajin followed me with his eyes as I left, but I didn't really care.

I walked through the dark halls and up the stairs to the front of the boat. It was colder out there, and further woke me up. Being cold always woke me up. Warmth makes you more tired, I find. When you're in a warm bed you sleep for far too long, but when you sleep outside or something you wake up at a reasonable hour. Every morning, I either have to take a cold walk or splash some chilly water on my face to feel truly awake. Maybe that's just me. The brisk air smelt of sea and rain, I noticed I was right as the first raindrop struck my cheek. I walked over to the ledge and crossed my arms on it. I looked out at the grey, cloudy sky in the reflection of the dark sea.

I don't remember how long I was out there. The boat was moving slowly, but the rain was picking up quickly. Not that I minded, because rain was nice once in a while, and I'd always enjoyed it. It was weird, people always thought I was kind of an oddball for my preference of stormy weather, but I never really thought it was all that strange. Hejan really bothered me about it, he was always talking about how "lovely" the sun was, and how I wasted my time shutting myself away when the sun came around. It bothered me. But now that I thought about it, he kinda of made me appreciate a few days of sun once in a while. There's merit in both, I think.

"Hey," Kujajin's voice broke the silence as he stood next to me, leaning on the rail, so close that his arm touched mine. Guys do that sometimes, intentionally _touch_ you, even when you don't want to be touched, so they can get your attention and all.

"Hey," I repeated quietly without looking over at him. I was almost focused on the feeling of his goddamn arm _touching_ mine.

"I was wondering," He trailed off, as if in thought, "I've wanted to ask for a little while now,"

"Hmm?" I looked over at him. I felt a little better now, being out here in my element and all.

"What's your _real_ name?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

"I…" I hesitated for a while, until I finally made a decision, "My name…" I sighed, and looked into the swaying of the ocean, "Nasrina." It slipped out unexpectedly like the sea breeze had pulled it from Pandora's box.

There was a silence as it sank in. I didn't really want to disclose it right away, but it was more of a slip of the tongue than anything. I immediately frowned at myself, glaring at my fingers as if they had handed it over like a gift. I do that a lot. I say things I don't really want to, and as soon as I do I know I regret it. I don't know why things don't sound the same in my head. I'm careful with my words, but not careful enough, _clearly_.

"Why would you hide it?" He said softly, moving a little closer.

"I've never really liked my name, I hate the goddamn thing," I lied vaguely. Of course that wasn't the only reason.

"Why? It's a beautiful name," He replied, though I was sure he was only trying to flatter.

"Hm." I smiled to myself, "Perhaps." I let it slide for a moment. "To be honest, I just don't like people knowing it." I couldn't look away from my arms, crossed before me, "It makes me feel more vulnerable, you know, when people actually know your name, it's like they know who you _are_. And I don't want to get to know people any more..." I was really on a roll today.

There was something about him, this Kujajin fellow, that pulled my secrets out of me. I can't really explain it, it's hard to put into words. Maybe I was just still a little hurt, and stupid. God, was I stupid. It was the girl in me, she's crazy. Or maybe it was Kujajin. I don't know, he just felt approachable I guess. He's kind of proud and all, but he tries to relate to people. That's more than I can say about myself. That, and he seems to have some trust in me. I don't find that very often. Not to mention, he doesn't criticize everything about me like Hejan used to. He was different, in a way. And the girl in me was infatuated. She's stupid, though.

"You won't always feel that way," He seemed to smile, though I only peeked at him over my shoulder.

"Since we're asking questions and regurgitating secrets and all," I said bitterly, "If you don't mind my asking," I watched his reaction to gauge his level of sentimentality to the subject, "how can you speak Common?"

"I figured you'd ask that," He closed his eyes and smiled, "Took you longer than I thought it would, though," I pouted a bit as he continued, "See, where I come from, we are taught many languages. Personally, I preferred this one, for its simplicity and fluency." He explained, "there's so much to learn about it. Lots of slang, and connotations, double meanings, all kinds of interesting perks, you know."

"I suppose you're right," I took his word for it, I never learned much about other languages, not where I grew up. Obviously.

"Hey guys, look!" Alpine bounded up the stairs and shoved in between us, pointing ahead, "Land-ho!"

"Ah, so we're _here_," Kujajin mumbled as if he recognized the place, as his cat walked up beside him and looked over the side of the boat.

"Come on, let's go get our stuff." I said turning away and going back inside the boat.

I put on all my armour again and strapped my weapons in to place. I always felt better when I was fully equipped. The boat itself was less than comforting, for it creaked constantly and was stained with dirt all over the walls and floor. Definitely not a luxury cruise here, but then again, this is the kind of ship that I'm accustomed to anyway. The metal doors and window frames were tainted with rust, and the roof was leaky, but I loved it. It told stories. By the time we came outside again we were on a shore of some kind.

"I apologize," The captain sighed as he finished pulling the boat as close as he could, "This is as far as we can take you."

"We understand," Kujajin spoke up, and as if insightful, added, "War is the most constant thing in this World."

"Aye." The captain nodded before saluting us off, "Safe travels, youngsters."

"And to you." We replied, not in unison at all. The captain spun the steering wheel over and over before managing to pull away. His boat wailed on the waves, and we finished our farewells.

"So," I began slowly as the came down from the mast, "Where the hell do we go now?"

"Um…" Alpine raised his hand again, "Where _are_ we?"

"Perhaps we should find out; there's got to be a village somewhere around here," Kujajin looked around, scouting the area.

I nodded and followed his lead again. It was becoming a habit more than anything, following him I mean. It didn't take long until we reached a sign, though. It was written in a different language, one that I didn't understand. Around we saw some water, a tall and swirly tower, and some half-sunken ships. It looked very clean, despite the abandoned area. I looked back at the sign and tried to make out any familiar letters, but of course you can't figure something out if you have no idea how to do it, and in this case, I don't think I've ever tried to read this strange language. But it was familiar. I could definitely name it, it was Elven.

"What does it say?" I asked Kujajin curiously, knowing he must know his own language.

"Sunsail Anchorage." He said simply, then added, "Which means I know where we are."

"Awesome!" Alpine grinned and did a little dance, "/dance!"

"Well," I waited for him to continue, but I don't think he got the hint, "where _are_ we?" I asked him, wanting to know.

"Sunsail Anchorage is an abandoned port in Western Eversong Woods," He paused, not giving me any useful information.

"Is there a _village_ nearby, by _chance_?" I questioned again, getting rather irritated with having to ask him over and over for information he should have readily provided.

"Fairbreeze Village is just East of here, down that path." He pointed down a small road, and finally I stopped my inquiries.

"Then c'mon," Alpine jumped suddenly, "I'm _starving_!" He booked it down the path.

"Hey, slow down," I yelled after him, but he was too far to hear me very well already, "goddamn savage." I said to myself and Kujajin as I went after him.

The walk was breezy and fresh, and the clouds were not present here. It was an odd contrast with the scene I just fell in love with, but I suppose this had merit too. Somehow. The road was beautiful and sunny, while draped with artistic flora. It looked like it had been designed by some kind of artist or something. Beautiful would be the understatement of the century. Everything was well aged, perfectly coordinated, and fit together like parts of a puzzle. We came upon the small village rather quickly. The buildings were complex and well-built, with a colour scheme of beige and red. It _must _be an Elven village, I was right.

"Before we get to the village, I must tell you," Kujajin hesitated as he spoke to me, not so much to Alpine, who was prancing around us like a fairy.

"What is it?" I asked, ignoring the humming bull.

"We're in Horde territory now, so you'll need to," he trailed off, clearing his throat as if to avoid something that would hurt my feelings, "you'll need to hide the fact that you are Human, I'm sure you realize."

"Of course, I understand." I said with a nod. I reached into my bag and pulled out a cloak with a hood and put it on. I was glad I carried extra vestments now.

"Good." He nodded back, accepting my makeshift disguise, "Just keep your head down so they don't notice your eyes."

We approached the outskirts of the village, and something caught my eye. There was a girl crouched in the bushes a few yards away. She had her back to us, and seemed to be picking herbs, if my vision didn't betray me. Kujajin must have spotted her too, because he stopped and looked over at her. Alpine stopped because we stopped, not noticing a thing, and he looked back at us with a confused look. I watched Kujajin stare intently at the girl, as if he had just found something he was missing. I suddenly felt hidden from him, too, beneath this cloak and all. I shrunk back a bit and let my eyes barely see him from under the hanging hood and my furrowed brows.

"Oh, man!" I heard her sigh tiredly, "Not quite enough," She stood up abruptly and spun around. She jolted at the sight of us a little while away. She squinted her eyes at us for a moment before speaking again, "Hey, are you-" She stopped too, and Kujajin and her stared at each other. Again, I felt more than invisible.

She seemed to brighten up suddenly, and hurriedly waved at us, well, at Kujajin. She dropped what she was holding and ran over to him. She was kind of clumsy, tripping on some roots and such, but upon reaching him she jumped into the air and embraced him in a hug. He was almost knocked over, but simply patted her on the back with an embarrassed smile. Max walked around her and sniffed her, but seemed to recognize her. I just stood a little ways away and watched as objectively as I could.

"It's been so long," She said, out of breath, "You've gotten taller, and stronger!" She praised as she inspected him, circling him quickly.

"Yes, yes, I should hope so, Votheilia." He laughed lightly as he turned to follow her.

"And you have friends now, Kuj." She looked over at us, but neither me nor Alpine made a move. Alpine seemed to be gawking, at her, too. I felt a bubble of rage, or jealousy maybe, but stifled it away as best I could.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you think I _wouldn't_ make friends?" He joked, pretending to be offended.

"Shut _up_." She shoved him playfully.

"Well indeed you're correct, these _are_ my friends." He stepped back with us, as if to pretend he still remembered we were there.

"There'll be plenty of time for proper introductions, come on back home, hurry now," She gestured then pulled Kujajin in some direction, presumably her house.

Alpine and I followed silently behind them. The entire way she was chatting on and on about things I didn't know heads or tails about. Who was this Elf, anyway? And how did she know Kujajin? I analysed her. I felt a flame of jealousy burn within me again; not that I'd _ever_ admit it. It's a stupid feeling us Humans get, I wouldn't expect Kujajin to understand anyway. He was too full of himself to ever feel envy, anyway. She was a little taller than me, but shorter than Kujajin. She was a blood elf, who spoke Common language to him. That was certainly peculiar. Judging from her clothing, she was a Mage, a Mage herbalist actually. Another thing that was odd, she was strangely happy for an Elf. But like most female Elves, her hair was long and blonde, and her skin was pale.

"Mom's out to get some pastry materials, she's really into baking right now." She said as we entered the house.

"And I see you've taken an interest in herbalism." Kujajin replied, acting rather casual.

"Oh yeah, that's, like, my new favourite pastime." She said with a grin, then waved the subject out of the air, literally, with her hand, "Anyway, take a seat on the couch." She led us to the living room.

The house was quaint. It was rather small, but cosy. It had a fireplace and a few old, comfortable chairs. It seemed old fashioned, but it was nice. I think that old fashioned places are better, in a way. I mean, they're not cluttered with all this new innovative crap. That's what I think, anyway. I sat down on the love seat slowly, making sure to keep my hood on and eyes down, as Kujajin had suggested. I don't know why I listened to him, anyway. Kujajin swung around the other side of the couch and sat next to me, while Max laid down on the floor near the door and relaxed.

"So, now, who are your friends?" She asked, sitting in a seat in front of us, as Alpine found a place by the coffee table.

"I'm Al!" Alpine spoke quickly, waving his hand, as if she wouldn't know who was talking. He was the only one here with such a loud voice. Though, I could see Votheilia being loud, she seemed rather peppy now, and already her voice was piercing in a way. Girl voices make me cringe like that sometimes.

"Uh, hi, Al." She waved back with a kind smile. I wouldn't let her sink in easily though, I was rather suspicious of people. As you can tell.

"Now, Vo, please don't be angry," Kujajin said slowly, and I assumed he must have been talking about me. I really was a bother, I guess.

"About what?" She asked innocently, as if she had missed something.

"We have someone from the Alliance with us." He told her, carefully.

"But he's a Tauren, why would he be Allia—" Kujajin cut her off, for she looked like she was about to prattle on.

"No- not _him_." He groaned, glaring at Alpine.

"You mean to tell me I'm _not_ Alliance?" Alpine gasped, and covered his mouth with his hand in shock.

"Of _course_ not, you fool." Kujajin snapped at him, giving him a stupid look.

"Oh, you must mean Viola," Alpine muttered, nodding his head in understanding.

"Naturally," He looked back at Votheilia, "She's a Human, Votheilia."

"Oh really?" She almost jumped, and I twitched at the sound of her voice, "let me _see_!" She leaned over to me and I leaned back instinctively, though she could probably now see my eyes behind the shadow from my hood.

"Uh-" I straightened considerably, almost embarrassed.

Kujajin nudged me, as if to tell me to do as she says. I looked over at him, trying not to show my reddening face. He seemed to be eager to see her reaction, so I obliged. Slowly, I reached up to my hood. Grasping it with both my hands, I flipped it off my head and looked up at her. She stared at me with wondering eyes. It was like being some kind of race from the Outlands, that she'd never encountered before. I watched her eyes as they trailed over my face and features. It was kind of unsettling, this person I've never met looking me over like that.

"Hope this doesn't sound weird," She gawked, but spoke to me with an even tone, "I've never seen a Human in person, well, up _close_, before."

"R-Really?" I asked curiously. I guess I never really took time to see any other races up close either, but I mean Humans are kind of _boring_. We look so normal and all, it's odd to think that they could find _me_ interesting.

"_Never_!" She smiled again, that strange Elven smile of hers, and then frowned, "Kujajin, _why_ would you think I'd be _angry_?"

"Well I don't know, bringing an enemy into the house isn't exactly something I do everyday, you know." He said with a deep frown, almost as if he was pouting. I almost laughed in his face, but had my self control.

"Bound to happen sooner or later," She shrugged, as if she knew it was going to happen.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kujajin asked, as if he was more than a little offended by the remark.

"Well, it was _your_ idea to use Common as our "secret language", _Kuj_," She poked at him, "And _who_ was the one who used to read all kinds of _Human Literature_?"

"Cut it out," He shushed her, "Anyway, this is Votheilia," He introduced her, and my eyes followed his words and I looked over the girl by this name, "My sister."

"Your..." I suddenly looked at her differently, "Sister."

Maybe I'm a bit judgemental sometimes, I don't know. Or maybe I just get caught up in my mind. Nothing had really changed about her, unless you count my perception. I don't know, I guess I kind of resented Kujajin for not introducing her when we met, and maybe I handled it the wrong way. God, being a Human is so complicated sometimes, with all these crazy thoughts. I don't think _Tauren_ are this complex. Actually, looking over at Alpine as he just sat there smiling, I was almost sure of that.

"So what are you doing in these parts again anyway, Kujajin?" His sister asked, as if she hadn't even noticed my silent hostility.

"To tell you the truth, being here was kind of an accident." He said slowly, and even I thought the statement might hurt her feelings a bit, "We couldn't dock a ship at Auberdine —where we were going— because there was a battle going on, so we docked here."

"This is a strange place to dock if you're going to Auberdine," She noticed, "That's on Kalimdor."

"The captain said that he had to drop us off and head back as quickly as he could, he needed to put his goods on a stronger ship so they could reach their destination on time." Kujajin explained, something he didn't even tell us.

"I suppose how you got here doesn't matter," She shrugged softly and waved that subject away as well. There was a quiet ding from the next room, "Oh, that's the pies, would you like some?"

"Yes—yes please!" Al nodded enthusiastically, the first words he's said in a short while, which was strange for him. To be quiet, I mean.

As Votheilia went to take the pies out of the oven, Kujajin showed us to the dining room, which was just a door away. In fact, not even a door, it was an empty door frame. Kind of strange. Again, it was a quaint little room, with wooden chairs and table. She placed the two pies —because she had been making two of them apparently— on the table, and Alpine immediately began feasting upon one. It was a little more that surprising, no one else had even sat down, and the pies were still steaming hot. I was sure he burned himself more than once. Finally, Kujajin and I found our seats.

"I suppose if you go up North a bit to Silvermoon City, they may have a means of transportation for you." His sister explained, ignoring the beast at the table.

"The Dragonhawk handler, I'd assume." Kujajin spoke up in agreement.

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Then that's where we'll go." He said surely, making his mind up firmly.

"Please stay a little longer?" His sister pleaded quickly, then went red and sheepishly scratched her neck.

"..." He stared at her, and she gave him pleading older sister eyes through her shroud of innocence, "Oh, all _right_," he caved, "but just a _little_ while."

"Dude," Alpine spoke with his mouth full, "'ow ma'y more piesh you gotsh?"

"Oh, a bunch." She understood him and stood to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Votheilia," Kujajin called after her.

"What?" She answered from around the corner.

"Is there any place around here that's good for travelling supplies?" He asked her.

"Geez, Kujajin, have you forgotten everything?" She poked her head through the kitchen doorway in an almost huff, "The _general supplies_, o'course, but they close pretty early, you'd have to hurry."

"All right, I think I'll go pick a few things up for the journey, then." He said standing up.

"I'll go with you." I began standing up too, resolute not to stay here with someone I didn't know very well.

"No," He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down gently, "If any of the guards find out who you are, well, let's just say that would be pretty bad. You'd blow all our effort." He made it sound like I'd be careless enough to be found out, and that I'd take all the blame, even though this whole thing was my idea. Why do guys always push things onto you like that. They never take responsibility. He was trying to manipulate me, and using that damn touching method again to do it.

"Fine, have it your way." I sighed, sitting back in the chair of my own will, not wanting to start an argument in this house, which wasn't mine to fight in.

"Al, you coming?" He asked, turning to Alpine. I hoped at least _he_ would stay, so it wouldn't be so awkward and all.

"Can't… Piesh…" He said, muffled from the food still in his mouth.

"Okay then." He nodded then began to walk away, "Farewell," He did a mock bow and left. Though it accomplished nothing, it was kind of funny, in a way.

"Pfft." I shook my head, but laughed a little.

"Okay, I'm back with more pies." She came back in with an armful of about six pies, "Did Kujajin leave already?"

"Yeah, he did," I hurried to help her with the pies, easily taking a good amount with little effort.

"Oh, well, here you are anyway." She laid the pies out on the table in front of Alpine. He just stared for a few seconds, as Votheilia waited on a response.

"Six pies, one guy? Get ready girls, because you're about to see something _really _special." He said cracking his neck.

"Oh dear lord," I rolled my eyes. Not that I would have been disgusted or anything, it just seemed that even Alpine had something to be boastful about.

"Let's go to the balcony." Votheilia said to me, tugging on my sleeve gently.

"Anywhere but here." I joked, following her quietly.

"Your loss!" He called after us as he picked up a pie in each hand.

"So," Votheilia closed the curtains behind us, but left the door open. She leaned against the railing and looked back at me, "Viola, was it?"

"That'd be me," I nodded, trying to act casual, though I was bad at it sometimes.

I'm usually really good at acting apathetic or easy going, unless I'm in an environment I'm not familiar with. I mean, if I'm out in the wilderness, I jump up on rocks and stuff, you know, horse around like a goof and all, but at someone's else it was different. I felt like I couldn't touch anything, that I couldn't look bored or something like that. I just had to be polite. I was also awkward at talking with people when I first meet them, as you can probably tell.

"That's a weird name," She raised an eyebrow, as if asking the origin. Her and her brother were alike, I suppose.

"I guess I can tell you," I felt all right sharing it with her, for her brother would probably do the same, "it's not _really_ my name, just a name I've been using." I explained, leaning on the rail next to her. I felt that perhaps if she was Kujajin's sister, I had no reason to lie.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well," I laughed to myself, "Believe it or not, I'm kind of wanted, like, a criminal of a sort," I told her, "and I don't want them to find me, you know?"

"You're a _criminal_?" She gasped.

"_No_, no, well, yes, but saying it like that sounds awful. Something bad just happened to me, is all. And I guess I went about fixing it the wrong way." I went on, "As for the name thing, well, after that whole incident I kinda felt like I needed to distance myself from people. That happened to include not disclosing my true identity. I don't know how to explain it, when you know who someone really is the relationship is on a different level, I guess. I didn't really want that."

"But you do now?" She picked up on my subtleties.

Girls are different than boys. I mean, lots of guys don't understand the secretive underlying meaning behind what we actually say. Some do, don't get me wrong, but very few. Girls can mock, expose, or even insult someone without them even knowing. We have this kind of secret art, I like to call it. I'm really good at picking that sort of thing up, and apparently so is Votheilia. It's not that hard to find, I think, you just need to be a careful listener really. It's like reading, I guess. I was a very good reader. As you read, you learn to interpret as you go, and when you read so many lines you eventually start automatically asking yourself about the motive, or the meaning behind it. That's probably why I'm rather skilled at it. I guess guys don't get it because they're just so oblivious and inexperienced when it comes to talking to girls. We never mean what we say. We really don't.

"I'm getting there," I said, and the answer was enough for the subject on my name to close. However, this brought about a new issue.

"So, does that mean you and Kujajin are pretty close?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I haven't known him for very long, but I guess he's my closest companion." I told her, looking over the balcony. I wasn't lying, either. He was.

"I haven't seen him in years," She spoke softly and trailed off, as if maybe she was somewhat jealous of _me_. Maybe Elves can feel that emotion, some of them anyway.

"Has he always been so…" I thought for the right word, "invasive? I mean, he's kind of... _blunt_, with his charm, you know?"

"Kujajin? _Charming_? Oh _never_, he was the least confident, the least flirtatious, and the _least_ arrogant Blood Elf I've ever known." She explained, seeming somewhat flabbergasted. I didn't expect this answer at all.

"That's strange, because he's always been so… _forward,_ with me, even when I told him not to." I shrugged, then added, "And kind of _overly_ confident."

"That doesn't sound like him," She shook her head, then grinned suddenly, "Maybe he _likes_ you." She elbowed me playfully.

"Dare to dream," I said with a laugh, completely ignoring the potential in the statement.

"Oh come on, you _know_ it's true," she nudged me again, trying to get me to believe it.

"Yeah _right_," I defended with another laugh, looking away. There was a comfortable moment of silence as the topic settled, and a new one came to mind, "Say," I started, and upon hearing my own voice I noticed how the air was rather silent without dialogue, "is there a _reason_ that your brother hates the Horde so much?"

"Well, there's one I can think of." She thought back, "You see, any time we went to any major city, the Orcs would, I don't know, act very Orcish. You know, the crass and vulgar remarks, the insults, and it wasn't just Orcs. Trolls were very flirtatious with me, and Kujajin couldn't stand that. So, we became callus towards them. They would always try to make advances on me, and Kuj was always very protective," She when quieter through the sentence, and was then cut of by a cry from inside.

"_Ow_! I got a _splinter_ in my _tongue_!" My Tauren companion shouted in pain.

"Huh?" Votheilia spun around, "That's the _table_ you're eating, you idiot-spit it out!" She shouted, rushing inside.

I shook my head and smiled, hearing faint whimpering and scolding. I suppose I hadn't realized how long I had been out on the balcony, for I was just staring at nothing in particular, in thought. I think lots of people do that, when you think. I don't know though. I mean, when I'm thinking of something, like images of things, it feels like I can almost see what I'm thinking about. I don't know if it's the same with everyone, but I can almost make myself think I'm actually there, it's like being in a dream that feels more real, because I'm conscious and aware of it. I don't know, anyway, I was off doing that. While in my sort of trance, someone climbed on to the roof and flipped down in front of me. He remained upside down with his face inches away, clinging to the balcony above us with his feet and hands.

"Boo." Kujajin smirked, but I didn't flinch or anything, though indeed I had been caught off guard.

"That was fast." I replied coolly, playing tough.

"I know my way around this town." He shrugged innocently, playing cute as if he wanted me to be impressed. I wasn't about to bow to him because he knew his way around the village he grew up in or anything, if that's what he was pushing for. Praise.

"Well come down from there already Spiderman, we should go soon." I said, taking a step back so he could land.

"My, my," He flipped around and landed on the balcony with a soft _thud_, "You seem pretty eager to leave, Nasrina."

"I'll have you know I'm just not one to lounge around." I said, turning away and crossing my arms defiantly.

"Understandable," He agreed, "You don't get such_ toned_ thighs from sitting around all day, now do you?" He looked at me over my shoulder with a cocked head through piercing, flirtatious eyes.

"I don't think my _thighs_ are any of your concern," I snapped and stormed back through the door, into the house, though he didn't motion to follow right away. Besides, _everyone_ is muscular in this World, we all have to fight to stay alive, if you're not strong, you're dead.

As I entered the house I came upon a sight that would forever be seared into my mind. Alpine was lying back in a chair, but that wasn't the weird part. Of course not, that's not very strange at all, is it? No. This is the weird part. Votheilia was leaning over him, with one hand on his goddamn chest, _spoon_-feeding him a chunk of pie. I stood silently for a few seconds before they noticed me. They remained completely still, staring at me. It was one of those awkward silences you always hear about.

"I don't even want to know." I said, putting my hands up defensively.

"I-uh-I-" Votheilia took a step back, stuttering, "I didn't want him eating my table again; he just shoves anything in his mouth without looking at what it is!" She defended.

"You _really _don't need to explain," I told her, as I raised my eyebrow at her nervousness.

"Uh- I gotta pee!" Al perked up, skidding out of the chair towards the bathroom.

"He's so charming…" She mused, though I'm sure she hoped I didn't hear it.

"…" I stared at her for a second, "Well," I shrugged, standing more casually, "different strokes for different folks."

"So," Kujajin entered with a groan through the doorway behind me, "what'd I miss?" Oh the dramatic irony.

"Oh, nothing much." Votheilia scuffed her foot as she began to clean the mess of pies.

"Where's Al? We have to leave soon." Kujajin looked around, as if perhaps he was hiding behind a counter or in a cookie jar or something.

"He had to see a man about a horse." I informed him with an old euphemism, not wanting to hear Votheilia's stutter.

"Just-ah! Gimme some—son of a-gaah!" Noises came from the bathroom, then out emerged Alpine, covered in toilet paper and soap, "The bathrooms too small!"

"No, _you're_ too big." I reminded him dully.

"That's what _she_ said!" Alpine shouted with a laugh. Everyone just stared at him, "What? It's a joke, it's _funny_."

"Come on Al, we have to go." Kujajin walked past him towards the front door, pulling him behind by the end of the toilet paper roll that was wrapped around him.

"Go where?" Alpine asked as the toilet paper unrolled off of him a bit.

"Oh _gee_, I don't know, perhaps we'll pay a visit to Orgrimmar to, I don't _know_, maybe stop the Orcs from launching some kind of massive strike on Stormwind City?" I remarked as I pushed him along from behind.

"You know," Kujajin said as he slowed, "there was once a time the Horde and the Alliance banded together to save the world. Can't they just stick to that?" he ended, in thought.

"_Never_ going to happen." I said with complete absolution.

"What makes you so sure?" Kujajin looked at me over Alpine's shoulder, questionably. I don't think be believed me.

"It's simple, really," I started by clearing my throat, this was something I firmly believed in, "I know that not only Human kind, but _various_ other Races in Azeroth have a _great_ capacity for many things. For knowledge, for forgiveness, for love, and, for _hatred_. Hatred can lead people to do crazy things, and even if there's a _million_ kind people, if there's even one angry person, they'll find a way to make every else angry and violent. It happens. Nobody is perfect, and not everyone can resist manipulation. That's what starts war, it's anger and hatred, which come from jealously, pride, greed, all kinds of things. And hatred breeds only _more_ hatred. But no matter what, you see, people _like_ conflict, and hatred, and anger. I don't know why, I'm not a specialist or anything, but I _do_ know that there is a lot of people hurting, and a lot of people getting hurt all the time. Right now. That, my friend, breeds war."

"You really feel strongly about this, don't you?" Kujajin asked me, somehow amused.

"I do." I said with a nod, and I suppose he let the subject fall for now, we were in a hurry anyway. Or maybe he wasn't secure enough in his own perception to defy me.

"Well then we should do our part, anyway," Kujajin paused, "Oh, Max," The cat looked up at him from its spot on the floor, "I want you to stay here, pal."

"Why?" Votheilia asked with a serious expression.

"Things are too dangerous, not to mention he can't fly on mounts unless I dismiss him, and he doesn't like that too much," Kujajin explained, patting the cat on his head, "Not to mention, someone's got to stay here and protect Mother, right?" The cat seemed to understand his responsibilities, somehow, "Don't worry pal, we won't be gone too long." The cat whimpered, and Kujajin stroked his chin to sooth him.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"We're too much of a threat," I added myself.

"You mean we attract major aggro." Alpine stated, I'm pretty sure he was joking around. He does that, jokes around even when it's clearly not the time for it.

"You could say that," I nodded while rolling my eyes. I wasn't much in the mood for his stupid jokes.

"So what do we do?" Votheilia asked, ignoring our dialogue.

"I'll go stealth," I started, taking some control, "Kujajin has aspect of the beast and feign death if things go awry, and Alpine can change his form and prowl." I spoke out.

"What about me?" Votheilia asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"Mount me." Alpine suggested, changing his form into that of a cat.

"Now _that_ is what she said." Votheilia smirked, but walked towards him and climbed to ride him like a mount. She seems a little unsettled but didn't complain or whine any more. It's nice when people don't fill the air with useless noise like that.

**Please Review for extra XP points! :)**


	5. Wind Riding and Wild Weather

****THIS STORY WAS RECENTLY REVISED! By me. February 2011. Just so you know... LOTS has changed.** Kay, I'munna stop putting this up here. I think you know by now that it's all been revised, down to the end. Plus, who reads this, anyway?**

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 4: Wind Riding and Wild Weather

Votheilia _insisted_ she escort us to the Dragonhawk handler, personally. She must have really missed her brother, and wanted to spend as much time with him as she could or something. As we travelled through this wondrous forest, I thought for a moment that I was in a dream, and that it might never end. It did, though. All of a sudden, the whole mystical forest stopped. The last few trees were barely _trees _at all; burnt and black, as well as warped. I glanced forward to see a large patch of dead Earth. The ground was black and grey; the plants barely existed, and those that did were deformed and stunted.

"What," I paused, taking in the surroundings, "what _is _this?" I asked softly, almost disgusted.

"They call it the Dead Scar." Votheilia began, as she continued, not really bothered by it, "It's a path of Blight, created by the Scourge."

I looked down at the diseased and crooked earth at our feet and furrowed my eyebrows. It pained me to look at the remains of once brilliant woods. I forced myself to keep walking, prying my eyes from the ash. It was like walking over piles of dead corpses, that's the only thing I could think of anyway. When I felt the soft bits of dirt that had been burned out of their mass collapse beneath my feet, all I could think of was stepping on tender flesh. And the scattered remnants of plant like looked like brown and black coral reefs that protruded from the sea of dust.

There was a snap from behind us, and all four of us spun around and looked back. All that was to be seen was the mist rising off the deep coloured soil. It must have been some critter or something. I lowered my guard, just slightly. This place was enough to make a person go mad, I swear. I slowly turned back around. It seems that even a little twig breaking of some kick of dust was enough to make people scream out here.

"Look out!" Votheilia shouted, just as a skeletal enemy burst from the foggy aura surrounding us and attempted to slash Kujajin with his sword.

Kujajin's blade clashed with his, forcing the creature back. Kujajin's backup sword was nothing special, but it came in handy for close combat encounters I suppose. The skeleton faltered and lost its footwork. Kujajin took this advantage of its trouble to slice through its bony body swiftly, silencing it. He was still for a moment before straightening his posture and sliding his sword back behind his back into it's place.

"Plauguebone Pillagers, if I'm not mistaken." Kujajin spoke, looking around for more.

"I think so, yeah." Votheilia shakily nodded her head, her hands clenched together in front of her in mild fear.

"They don't pose much trouble to us, but the ruckus could alert some wandering guards," Kujajin theorized, again making sure we weren't being overheard.

"We're too much of a threat," I added myself.

"You mean we attract major aggro." Alpine stated, I'm pretty sure he was joking around. He does that, jokes around even when it's clearly not the time for it.

"You could say that," I nodded while rolling my eyes. I wasn't much in the mood for his stupid jokes.

"So what do we do?" Votheilia asked, ignoring our dialogue.

"I'll go stealth;" I started, taking some control, "Kujajin has aspect of the beast and feign death if things go awry, and Alpine can change his form and prowl." I spoke out.

"What about me?" Votheilia asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"Mount me." Alpine suggested, changing his form into that of a cat.

"Now _that_ is what she said." Votheilia smirked, but walked towards him and climbed to ride him like a mount. She seems a little unsettled but didn't complain or whine any more. It's nice when people don't fill the air with useless noise like that.

"Which way?" I asked, in somewhat of a hush.

"Um, right." Votheilia whispered back, before pointing in the correct direction. We began moving slowly in a creep, but Votheilia betrayed us with her talkativeness, "You know, I heard that there are some really strong enemies that sometimes roam the Dead Scar, like Pit Overlords, and Eredar Sorcerers, and Wrath Enfo—"

"Shh!" Kujajin silenced her, with a finger on his lips and a frown on his brow.

"Sorry!" She whispered, quieter, "and now you know why I don't go to Silvermoon very often."

Moving quickly, and trying our best to do it quietly, it didn't take long to reach the other side of the Dead Scar. Which was a very nice treat. We all released a sigh of relief, and walked a little further away from it before lowering our guards. You never know, right? We stopped for a moment and looked to Votheilia for more direction. She slid off of Alpine's back and got her bearings back before speaking.

"Just down this path," she guided us, with a little excitement in her voice, "It's not far."

"I think I see it," Alpine pointed above the trees to the bits of pointed buildings poking out of the forest as he transformed back into his Tauren form.

"So where are these Dragonhawks taking us, anyway?" I asked as the buildings got taller and closer to us.

"Well the Dragonhawks don't fly over water, so you have to go to a harbour if you want to get to the other continent." Votheilia explained, looking over at me easily.

"Well doesn't the Undercity have a Zeppelin path straight to Orgrimmar?" Alpine pondered, walking between us.

"From what I've heard, that's a bad idea." Votheilia countered with reason, "The Undercity is under very secure lock down, because not only are they expecting a counter attack since the attack on Ironforge, they've raised security because of threats on the inside. They would surely find her." She referenced me.

"Not only that," Kujajin added to his sister's point, "but flying directly into Orgrimmar would be a bad idea, we need time to plan, flying right in we would have problems. The Zeppelin tower landing point is crawling with guards."

"At this rate it would be much faster just to send Stormwind a letter about this," I groaned, "Well then, if we can't take a Zeppelin, what do we _do_?" I asked, frustrated with hearing only things we cannot do.

"If you can get to Booty Bay you may be okay, because it's neutral grounds. They have a boat that goes into Ratchet, in the Barrens, which is right next to Durotar." Votheilia suggested optimistically.

"That's kind of back tracking, and a rather long flight, but there are not many other options." Kujajin seemed to agree, which a sigh, "We're just going to have to hope we don't run into trouble down there."

"But flying mounts are fast," Alpine reminded him, "And you've got me to protect you guys if we get into trouble," He grinned as if he was the deciding factor between victory and defeat.

"Not when _you're_ riding them..." I joked in a mutter.

"Look!" Votheilia pointed just ahead of us at the entrance to Silvermoon city, and just to the left of that, the Dragonhawk Handler.

"At long last," I tossed my hood back over my head to hide my ears. It was a terribly lazy disguise, but it seemed to work all right for now.

We approached the Dragonhawk Handler and Kujajin greeted her. I gazed behind her at the walls of Silvermoon. It was a grey-beige colour with red windows and huge pillars. The walls were edged with gold, and beautiful flowers grew in a garden beneath the entrance. It was like a palace, a kingdom, something I'd only ever read about. I really wanted to go inside and see what it looked like in there, I bet it'd have a fountain, and long winding streets, it'd be so fascinating.

"We're looking for transportation to Booty Bay," Kujajin's voice was the only thing I could hear outside of the ramblings in my head, and I remembered where we were and looked back over at them.

"Certainly, I can get you there." She gave us a stern nod. She was a business type woman.

"How much?" Alpine asked. Someone had to.

"Not much, we have good rates, if you don't mind a few stops on the way." She informed us, writing something down on a little notepad. It was probably to keep track of her sales.

"No, we don't mind." Kujajin agreed as he waited for her to finish.

"Kujajin," Votheilia interrupted, and almost immediately afterwards stated, "I want to come with you."

"Now, now, this is a very big journey, Votheilia, you could be killed," He argued seriously, he seemed very protective over her, like she had told me he was.

"You know you'll be better off with me, I'm an herbalist and a medic, and a Mage," She debated, almost pleading him to let her come along with us.

"If that's the case then just port us there..." I muttered more to myself that anyone, especially since no one was listening anyway.

"Come on!" She ignored me, tugging at Kujajin's sleeve eagerly.

"But," He couldn't think of any more excuses, and finally let out a low and long sigh, "Fine…"

"Yes," She did a quick fist pump and grinned to herself, "Finally an adventure with my little brother," She cheered.

"Don't call me that Votheilia, you're not _that_ much older." He shook his head, of course he wouldn't want to be seen as a child, "anyway…"

I didn't pay attention as they discussed the cost and the route, I didn't care much about spending gold at this point, because I had nothing better to spend it on, but I remember hearing we had four or five stops. I didn't mind that either, as long as we got to Booty Bay as soon as possible. I was kind of getting rather bored with this "adventure". It just seemed like an extended quest, and I was pretty sick of questing. Kujajin turned to me, once it was fully discussed.

"You ready?" He asked suddenly, as if it was a bigger deal than it was made out to be, flying and all. It was kind of an everyday thing for most people. Most people except me. I don't know how he knew, but somehow he understood that I didn't do this very often.

"Y-yeah." I nodded hesitantly, wondering for a moment too long if he could read my mind.

"Hold on a moment," Kujajin told the Handler as he pulled me aside and spoke to me, "Are you all right with this?"

"To tell you the truth," I muttered quietly, "I'm just not particularly accustomed to flying," I started vaguely, "I'm kind of somewhat, I don't know, uncomfortable with it. I'm not afraid or anything, just really not good at it," I lied.

"Really?" Kujajin smirked, somehow knowing the truth already.

"Yes," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Truth is, I wasn't _terrified_ of heights. They just really got me unsettled. I was very uncomfortable with them, to put it simply. I honestly don't know why. I didn't mind _falling_, but I hated being so high up. I don't even know how that works, but that's how I feel. Weirdest part is, I kind of like being so high up, and feeling scared. It felt so strange that I guess I kind of liked it. I know I'm crazy. Maybe I'm some kind of masochist.

"Don't worry about it," He gripped my hand comfortingly, placing a hand on my chin and moving my head to look at him, "I'll be right there with you,"

"I-" I lost my words, feeling my face heat up. I hated when guys did that, the whole touching thing. I hated it because it worked.

"Come on guys, we're _waiting_," Alpine called to us.

Kujajin pulled my hand as he turned around towards the Dragonhawk Handler, and led me over to the Dragonhawk resting in a box of hay. He swung his leg over it, causing the thing to perk up. I already felt that uncomfortable anticipative feeling. He extended his hand to me graciously. Of course, his whole chivalrous routine. I never accepted it, though, I found myself nervously climbing onto the beast, behind him.

"You should hold on." He warned me, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"To _what_?" I asked, "Is there some kind of_ handle bar_ or something?" I remarked sceptically. I do that when I'm uncomfortable, I joke.

"No, no," he laughed at me, "hold on to _me_."

"Do I _have_ to?" I whined, reluctant to do so.

"No," He pressed his foot lightly into the side of the Dragonhawk, guiding it to begin flapping into the air, "you can fall off if you want."

"Eep!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him fretfully, followed by making a deep cutting glare into the back of his shoulder. I muttered some curses to accompany my eyes.

The beast dashed forward high into the air, flapping its wings hard. It felt like some kind of crazy machine or something, it was very foreign to me. The speed made me nervous, as well as the fact that we were so high off the ground, with nothing holding us to this creature. I would have jumped off, if I didn't think I'd die. I closed my eyes and held tightly to the only thing I could, which evidently was Kujajin.

"Wo-oh!" Alpine cheered as he flew by, with Votheilia sitting behind him, cheering with him. They sure were excited about it. I instinctively moved away from Kujajin as they flew by, I wouldn't have them know I was such a coward too.

"I think you're going to kill that Dragonhawk," Kujajin said, looking down at the poor struggling beast beneath Alpine and Votheilia.

"Sorry little fella!" He patted his mount's head, and it lost a few feet from the ground.

Slowly I began to feel safer in the air, with Kujajin. Somehow. I don't know, it just got easier over time I guess. It had been a few hours, I think, and we were making great time, it wasn't that much farther away. I could tell by the landscape. Somehow I had mustered the courage to grant me the ability to look down from the mount, though it took some practice. We had finished all connecting stops already. Alpine wasn't kidding when he said flying mounts were fast. It was a good thing and a bad thing for me. It meant the trip was shorter, but a hell of a lot harder on my nerves.

"Hey Kuj," Votheilia called to him from her and Alpine's mount just a short distance away.

"I know, I see them." He nodded, and instantly I perked up, riddled with questions.

"See what?" I asked, looking at him over his shoulder and trying to keep my voice even.

"Just those storm clouds," He gestured to a few large grey and purple clouds up ahead, and on the right side. I don't think putting a "_just_" in front of "_storm clouds_" makes it any less intimidating.

"You don't think they could be trouble, do you?" Alpine shouted at us, over the sounds of rushing winds and bird wings, as they flew just above us. Odd, they were flying away from the clouds.

"Let's just hope they're dormant," I shivered, for once not excited to see my beloved clouds.

The rain came like a plague, and none were spared. In a matter of moments we were beneath the storm, and getting showered on as if we were swimming in it. The fog grew immensely around our feet, and crawled up our bodies as the mounts lost altitude, and it became difficult to see. The wind was knocking the Dragonhawks back and forth, so much so I thought they would give up and crash down, but they kept going. Somehow these humble creatures had diligence that rivalled that of many advanced races I know.

"Alpine," Kujajin shouted into the dense storm, "stay close!"

"I'm trying!" A reply came from far away, as if it was the sound of tree branches cracking across the woods.

Lightning clashed just a short while away, followed shortly after by groans of thunder bursting all around us. I almost screamed inadvertently, but instead hugged Kujajin tighter, despite myself. I hated thunder, and I hated flying. We continued through the storm, thrashing through the air until I felt a short sensation of falling, the one thing I did like, followed by leaves smacking into my arms. The beast shook us harshly off its back and flew away into the distance. We fell hard and landed onto the wet ground with more than a _thud_. My eyes shut tightly, locking out the storm. I just knew something like this would happen.

"Nasri, are you okay?" Kujajin's voice opened my eyes from close by my side. He must have thought I was asleep or something.

"Yeah…" I nodded grudgingly, sitting up, "where are we now?"

"If I am correct, I think we're somewhere in Strangethorn Vale." Kujajin informed me as he took another scan of the surroundings. The fog wasn't so thick for the most part around her, or perhaps it just looked different because we weren't moving.

"Yeah, looks like it to me." I agreed, knowing something about the climate here, "So that means we're almost there, at least, right?"

"I guess so, yes." He said, though it still sounded as though he was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, I was at least somewhat calm, even though I had just fallen into a place I didn't know very well at all and was now sitting in the rain and mud.

"I don't know where Alpine and my sister are." He said, standing up from his crouched position at my side and looking around.

"W-what?" I asked in a small panic, standing up as well, though less gracefully.

"It's possible they found a safe place to land and wait it out." He went on, sounding like he was distancing himself from the severity of the situation, "but really I don't know."

"I-I'm sure they'll be okay." I assured him, and truly I was sure they would be fine. After all, Alpine wouldn't let anything happen to Votheilia, and he might have been a bit of a baby, but somehow I had confidence in him.

"I hope." Kujajin mumbled. He wasn't too good at showing how he felt about serious things like this, I found.

I leaned my back against a tree, sighing softly, feeling the warm air exhale from my mouth and sink into the cold breeze. It felt so good to just relax like this, though I still didn't feel content. Under the leaves and branches it was dry, but still cold, I wasn't completely soaked, luckily for me. Kujajin stood in front of me, flipping the droplets of rain from his hair with a quick toss. He looked over at me, with those heart-stopping green eyes of his.

"Are you cold?" He asked softly, and his voice melded with the pattering of the rain.

"Just a little." I actually admitted for once. Feeling my fingers turning pink slowly, I flexed them to try to keep circulation. They felt stiff and old.

"Well then," he reached out and took my hand in his, stroking the tops of my fingers with his thumb. He wasn't much warmer than I was, but then again, my fingers were so numb I don't think they could register heat correctly.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, watching the light white condensed air spread and disappear from my lips in front of me.

He took another few steps forward and looked at me straight in the eyes. That certainly froze me in place, if the cold didn't already. I was kinda caught off guard, and I had no idea what he was trying to pull. I'm not too good with guys getting all close and stuff. I mean, having guys as friends, that's easy, but when they start walking up real close with eyes like that, you know something different. And I'm really awkward in that kind of situation, I'll have you know. Damn, I was so caught up in my own mind I wasn't even paying attention to him.

I felt my face heat up again, though it may have just looked like my cheeks were red from the cold air. That's what I hoped anyway. See, I get really red really easily, it's very much a curse. His other hand found its way on to the side of my bright red tomato face. His fingers were just about as cold as mine, I noticed on my burning hot skin. He moved his face slowly closer, and I felt the heat of his breath on my lips, which were damp from the rain. For a moment I hesitated, almost allowing this, before coming to my senses.

I shoved him away from me harshly and spun away from the tree, standing between him and the rain. God, I was so mad I was panting and fuming. I kept a good distance from him. His brows furrowed as he looked at me, with a strange and curious look. I took a sharp breath before speaking again.

"What are you _doing_?" I said loudly, with stern force. Louder than I even noticed, for I all but screamed at him.

"Why did you pull away?" He ignored my question and asked one of his own.

"You can't," I was rather disoriented, "y-you can't _do _that." I told him, not even believing my own tone of voice as I spoke.

"Nasrina," He pressed on, stepping forward again.

"Stay back!" I took a step back, mirroring him, and continued slowly retreating from him.

"_No_," He spoke with gentle care, "why are you avoiding me?"

"Just stay away from me, like everyone else," I said irrationally, stepping backwards into the rain with the splash of a puddle on my foot, "Men are nothing but trouble, so just back off, all right."

"Why would I do that?" He continued towards me, into the wet air without a thought.

"Because then you can't hurt me," I shouted, a tear falling from my eye and mixing with the raindrops on my face. God, I hated when things got dramatic. I just wanted to hit myself.

"Nasri," He moved swiftly forward and put one hand on my waist and another on my chin. The rain poured all over us, moistening our skin and cooling my temper. His fingers were cold and rainy, but sent tingles down my spine regardless, "I'm not that kind of man."

He whispered so softly and sincerely it froze me to the ground again. In one fluent motion, he moved even closer and embraced me warmly. It was a feeling I really wasn't used to, and as such I tensed up right away. My shoulders were rigid and my body went stiff, but he hugged me anyway. I hadn't felt such kindness since the falseness of Hejan. But this felt different, somehow. I felt the rain slide down my cheeks and drip off my nose and chin. My eyelids gave in slowly and fell over my glazed, stinging eyes. I slowly reached up and returned the hug, as best my trembling arms could muster.

"You're not a _man_ at all," I murmured a joke into his shoulder, "_Elf_boy."

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"How long is this boat ride?" I asked suddenly.

"The captain said it would take a long few hours to get back to Booty Bay for the next ride," he reminded me, "so probably just a couple hours, we should be arriving soon."

I groaned and lay back down on the cot. I didn't like spending hours just sitting around. It wasn't my kind of thing; I would rather be out training myself or something cliché like that. I folded my arms behind my head and swung one leg over the other, bouncing it up and down impatiently. I just then noticed that my shoulder could move in such a way, and supposed that it was doing well. Magic is a crazy thing, it really is.

"So what do we _do_, then?" I asked in a bored tone, staring at the ceiling with drooping eyes.

"I can think of one thing we can do," He trailed off.

"..." My mind wandered around about what he meant by that, causing heat to rise back to my face. I bit my lip lightly as to not start yelling at him.

**Don't forget to REVIEW :D**


	6. Beyond the Boat

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard. **

**Don't forget to sit back from the screen and keep the room well lit while you read!**

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 5: Beyond the Boat

I woke up slowly, hearing the wind in the trees. I let out a content sigh, because for the immediate instant when I regained my consciousness I forgot the situation I was in. That's how waking up is. Either you're mad because you just got interrupted from a great dream, or your happy because for a moment you take the world at face value. I opened my eyes and flicked a bit of hair out of my face habitually. I pushed myself up, peering a few feet away from me towards the closest sound. Kujajin lay asleep restfully beside me, breathing steadily. I watched him for a moment of inquiry, remembering the night before when we had fallen asleep mid conversation. I stood up, careful not to wake him. I flipped around the tree, with my back against it and opposite the side where Kujajin slept. I tied my gear over again to make sure it was all still on properly, and began thinking over and over about that dark storm, and how it reminded me of that horrible night so many years ago with Hejan. I guess I still hadn't got that out of my head, and touched my temple lightly as I shook myself gently.

"Come on," His voice broke my trance.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, standing over me as I finished clicking my boots to my shin protectors, adjusting his quiver.

"We still have a while to go, Nasrina." He said with a nod, looking at me through the corners of his eyes as he faced the road before us that had appeared from the fog.

"R-right." I agreed, standing up beside him.

In a matter of hours, we came upon the shoreline. We rushed through a creepy bony mouth towards the ocean, through a small cave and found ourselves in Booty Bay. At last. It was a beautiful place, covered in movement. I felt safer here than I did in the rest of Strangethorn, due to the potential to be ambushed at any second. It was sheer luck that we made it here without trouble, and for once it felt like my luck was changing.

We hurried down the docks, picking up the few supplies that we had lost in the storm first. It felt so stupid to be buying goods that Kujajin just purchased the day before, but it had to be done. We thanked the merchant and searched for both the boat to Ratchet and for Alpine and Votheilia. We reached the end of the dock and spotted the boat getting ready to leave. The captain was standing on the docks, conversing with some other goblins. We approached him hurriedly.

"Captain, sir." Kujajin addressed him formally.

"What can I do you for, friends?" He turned to us with a goblin grin.

"When does the next boat leave?" Kujajin asked, rather desperately.

"Sorry mate," He shrugged sympathetically, as if knowing the problem, "next boat comes by in a long few hours, and this one leaves in just a minute." He explained.

"A minute," Kujajin repeated, his voice drifting aimlessly.

"I gotta go kid;" he turned, "board if ya like." He gave us a wave before getting on the boat.

"We have to wait for Alpine," I reminded him sternly.

"We can't wait that long; we'll lose too much time." He said calmly, "We have to get to Orgrimmar before the next set of troops leave, that could be tomorrow."

"Well what do we _do_, then?" I asked loudly. I didn't want to leave anyone behind, because that wasn't me at all. But then again, they might not find us for a long time, and the Stormwind invasion is imminent, like Kujajin suggested.

"Look," someone shouted in Common, and Kujajin and I both perked up, "it's one of _them_!" I snapped my head towards the origin of the sound to see a group of Humans pointing at Kujajin, "He's yelling at that Human, and the Horde attacked Ironforge, we've got to stop them!"

"Wait!" I stood in front of him, "Booty Bay is neutral, and he's with me."

The Humans stopped and looked at me funny. They looked angry and confused. But before they could say any more, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. I cringed and fell backwards, but before I smacked into the hard wood of the docks, I felt a pair of arms catch me. Of course, he always had to be the hero. I glanced up at Kujajin with a look of gratitude before looking over at where the arrow came from.

"Eh mon," a Troll called from a dock above the Humans, "They're workin' together," he seemed to say to a group behind him, "Kill 'em both!"

"Yeah," the Humans raised their weapons and began charging. Somehow, they were listening to the opposing faction in order to launch some kind of attack on a member of their own. Not too bright, these guys were. I heard from behind me the boat groan as it moved away from the dock.

"..." I let out a groan of pain and tried to move.

Kujajin lifted me off the ground as well as he could and bolted backwards, jumping off the dock and barely catching the boat as it passed. He looked back at the crowd of Humans who were just out of range. They shouted curses before they began attacking the Trolls, and the Trolls back at them. We had landed smoothly on the deck of the boat. Kujajin knelt down and placed my legs on the ground, still holding my back for support. Typical, not even bothering to ask if it was all right, just picking me up whenever he feels like it, just like when we first met. Not that I was too angry, though.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring me worriedly. It was funny, to see him so flustered and troubled.

"It's not that bad," I groaned a response, yanking the arrow out of my arm, "It didn't get that deep."

I looked down at the arrow in my hand, feeling the trickles of blood on my fingertips. It was sticky and sickly, but not at all something I was unfamiliar with. It was just strange to feel the warmth of my own blood once in a while, you know. I shook off the feeling of impending disaster, like usual, and tossed the arrow a few yards away. I still felt the entirety of the wound tract, for it had pierced right into a soft spot in my armour.

"Just in case, let's get you into some bandages." He stated, picking me up once more, for he never did fully release me.

"Hey" I yapped, and grew angry again, "I can _walk_, you know!"

"S-Sure, sorry," He stuttered in his embarrassing mistake.

I wriggled out of his grasp and though my arm hurt to not be coddled, I walked as though nothing was wrong. I never told anyone when I was in pain. We made our way into the boat and found an empty room. I sat down carefully on the cot and Kujajin sat next to me, again asking if I was all right. He reached into one of his bags and pulled out a bandage and some kind of elixir, and begun to get ready to apply it. I still wasn't too into the idea, to be honest.

"You don't have to—" I urged him, but was silenced his waving hand.

"I _want_ to." He flashed me his sly smile before returning to his work. I blushed but narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips defiantly.

I wouldn't look at him while he did it, I didn't want to look glad for his help. I was, though. My bandage was applied slowly and carefully, and I was thankful that I didn't have to attempt to put the thing on with one arm anyway. It didn't bother me too much, the dull throbbing I mean. I was used to think kind of thing. It's part of being a tough tank. I sighed and relaxed in my bed. He was still sitting beside me, closing the bottle of what he told me was some kind of potion his sister gave him.

"You stay here and rest; I'll go find some food, okay?" He told me as he got up with a groan of his own.

"Whatever." I frowned stubbornly. Sometimes I just act rather irritable, for no real reason to be honest. Well, maybe I was a little embarrassed.

"I'll be right back," He said as he stalled for a moment, then looked down at me and stared. I flushed and gave him a really mad and curious look. He must have found it amusing, for bent down and kissed my hand softly. I flinched and turned bright red.

"What was _that _about?" I asked, sitting up and growling, ignoring the stabs of pain from the quick jolt to my arm.

"Courtesy," he turned on a dime and walked towards the door easily.

"W-well," I thought of the right things to say, "Cut it out, got it? I don't like to be touched."

"You're just upset because you liked it." He smirked as he looked back at me.

"No I did _not,_" I defended, almost hitting the bed with the fist of my wounded arm to show my affirmation.

"It doesn't matter anyway," He sighed, leaving the room.

I stared at the doorway, with angry eyes. I didn't feel too mad, though. I felt more, I don't know, lonely. I don't know why. I'd been alone much longer, and yet, only now I was feeling so secluded. I waited for a few minutes before he came back. He returned to the room quietly, bringing with him some baked goods. I thanked him silently and ate quickly. He sat on his bed and ate leisurely, because I suppose we had a long way to go. My wound already felt better, it was healing up nicely. I heal quickly. Plus, whatever was in his sister's herbal remedy elixir did wonders.

"How long is this boat ride?" I asked suddenly.

"The captain said it would take a long few hours to get back to Booty Bay for the next ride," he reminded me, "so probably just a couple hours, we should be arriving soon."

I groaned and lay back down on the cot. I didn't like spending hours just sitting around. It wasn't my kind of thing; I would rather be out training myself or something cliché like that. I folded my arms behind my head and swung one leg over the other, bouncing it up and down impatiently. I just then noticed that my shoulder could move in such a way, and supposed that it was doing well. Magic is a crazy thing, it really is.

"So what do we_ do_, then?" I asked in a bored tone, staring at the ceiling with drooping eyes.

"I can think of one thing we can do," He trailed off.

"…?" My mind wandered around about what he meant by that, causing heat to rise back to my face. I bit my lip lightly as to not start yelling at him.

"Perhaps we can plan our route to Orgrimmar, and maybe what we're going to do once we get there." He suggested, taking a map out of his bag.

"Y-yeah, I was thinking that too." I lied, rolling off my bed and walking over to him, sitting close beside.

"Okay, so we're on a boat, and somewhere in this basic part of the ocean." He pointed to the bottom of the map, "and we're going to land here," he pointed to an area near Ratchet.

"Right. So should we just cut through the Barrens to Durotar or what?" I asked, looking up from the paper.

"That could save some time, yes, and that way we don't have to go through the crossroads. Though the real problem is here," he gestured to a spot near the edge of Durotar and the Barrens, "The Far Watch Post, it's guarded by Horde guards to stop any Alliance from entering Durotar. If we just swim across the river we could attract unwanted attention from the crokolisks or wanderers, so we're going to have to find a way across the bridge."

"I could stealth, but that's no guarantee," I scratched my head, I didn't know the area very well anyway, so I relied on Kujajin for that.

"If I distract them, that might work." He smirked, some kind of idea forming.

"What do you mean?" I asked, having an idea of what he might propose, of course.

"You stealth until I give you a signal,"He started, "then, without breaking stealth, sprint over the bridge while I have them occupied." He told me, "Sound good?"

"Okay, I'm pickin' up what you're layin' down," I joked and nodded, letting my eyes wander around the map for a few seconds, "wow." I traced places across the map.

"What?" He asked me, as if perhaps I had discovered something important. I hadn't not really.

"I'm just looking at how far we've gone the last few days," I muttered, scanning the Eastern continent, through twists and turns of journeys.

"Ah, I know," He seemed to agree with me.

I looked up at him slowly, staring into his glowing green eyes as he wound the path I'd already examined. He looked so very approachable right now, just me and him on this boat, in this room, alone. He raised his head and stared back at me. Our eyes lock for a moment. It was startling, how different a person's eyes can feel from when they're looking at something else and when they're looking at you. Especially when they look in your eyes. It's almost intimate, I'd venture. I quickly averted my gaze and stood up.

"I-I… um, I'm going to go outside for a minute," I quickly, yet quite clumsily, exited the room.

I rushed up the stairs to the top of the boat and quickly hurried to the side. I grabbed it roughly and lurched to a stop, breathing somewhat heavily for such a short rush. I sighed and stared over the side, calming down. The water was glistening in the sun, like it always did when you really didn't want to see anything pretty. The World always glistened in the sun when you were with men. I gripped the side of the boat and groaned in frustration. I hoped that this feeling wasn't what I thought it was. What is this Blood Elf to me, anyway? I couldn't answer. Maybe I was just making too big of a deal out of this, I tended to do that. Over exaggerate things.

After relieving some Rage I grumbled softly, letting my arms fall onto the top of the railing. That was one was to make yourself feel better, squeeze the hell out of something that wont budge. It kind of makes you madder, then you feel a little better because you're tired and can accept it. I laid my head on my arms again and let out a deep breath. Beneath the low grumble that escaped me in my hour of desolation, I heard footsteps approach me and a sigh as someone leaned on the railing beside me. I looked up slightly over my cheeks and saw Kujajin standing there, looking out over the sea. I swallowed the lump in my throat quickly.

"You okay? You left in kind of a hurry." He spoke like the seagulls and the misty waves.

"_Fine_." I almost snapped at him, though instantly afterwords I felt a pang of guilt.

I frowned. What I really wanted to say was "I'm sorry," or "I don't mean it when I bark at you," or something. Because really I didn't mean it, it just happened. I act weird for no real reason sometimes. I'm crazy, I swear it I am. I gently and subtly leaned against him, silently asking his forgiveness. He slipped his arm over my shoulders and gave me a smile. I shuttered with nervousness and bolted backwards in spite of myself. He stared at me with a confused look. Man, I was really all over the place.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're sending me mixed signals here," He trailed off slowly, watching my reaction.

"I-" I couldn't really think of something good to say, "well, you see… Uh, Um, I…" my thoughts contradicted each other, and I finally just let them go, "Can we just try focusing on the quest for now?"

"Well, sure I suppose." He seemed kind of sorrowful as we went back downstairs to finish mapping our route, and though it bothered me to see him like that, I made no notion to ask forgiveness. I was far more awkward than he took into account. It's hard for some people to understand others, I mean, I don't think he'd ever be able to understand that after being so betrayed, it's hard to trust anyone again. As cliché as it sounds.

After another _short_ while longer, I heard the sound of voices shouting. They were talking about pulling something in. I assumed that they were talking about pulling the boat into the harbour, but it could have been about fish. Had this been a fishing boat, that is. Which I knew it wasn't, so obviously we were there. That, and the rumbling of the close ocean floor was enough to tell anyone we were there.

In silence I packed my stuff, which I hadn't unpacked very much at all, so it was a quick job. It didn't take long until we felt the ship stop moving entirely, and that was the signal to get off. We left the room after remaking the beds, my idea, and exited the ship onto the bright docks of Ratchet. Goblins roamed around trading, selling, and chatting. Whatever they usually do. I didn't see _any_ Alliance _or_ Horde; strangely enough. It's just as well, I mean, either way someone probably would have tried to attack us. That always seemed to happen to me. I has very unlucky that way, I had a reputation for pissing people off and starting fights.

We travelled West towards the Barrens, the way we had plotted we would. We didn't want to lose any more time getting lost or backtracking. We've done enough of that. I noticed the scenery, as we left the limits of the port. There were hyenas, raptors and zhevras roaming around, and the dirt was a deep beige colour with tall, wavy trees and patches of brown-green grass. I stopped and looked around. It was some kind of safari, with tall mountains spread all around. I suppose I hadn't been to Kalimdor much lately, because a lot of this wasn't too familiar.

"Which way do we go?" I asked, looking back at him, for I had taken the lead unintentionally.

"North, we'll hit the Far Watch Post pretty quickly." He informed me, nodding in the direction that his compass guided him. I, myself, didn't carry around such a tool. I preferred figuring it out for myself. And, to be honest, I always broke them anyway.

"Kay." I muttered as I turned my footprints Northbound.

Just as he said, it didn't take long to reach the Far Watch Post. I really should start listening to him. But then again, I'm too proud to listen to someone else's word. It was this massive bridge structure littered with Horde, all talking amongst themselves as factions do. Becoming so focused on their own people they don't give a second idea to the others. I stiffened in anticipation, regardless. He grabbed my hand and scurried behind a tree. He squatted and pulled me down with him.

"Okay," he whispered, "I'll go over to them, and start talking, okay? In about ten, fifteen seconds, you sneak behind them and bolt over the bridge. Got it?"

"Got it." I repeated, nodding surely. I knew I could do this, piece of cake.

He exhaled slowly, probably calming himself, and then stood abruptly. He walked slowly out from behind the tree whistling nonchalantly as if he was goofing around, then bolted towards the guards. He waved his arms frantically, getting their attention, and screamed loudly. I frowned, was this his brilliant plan? It was rather poorly thought through. He stopped to catch his breath in front of them and talked slowly.

"Help-help," He coughed, "The Alliance," He started, and a nice touch, turning them against us, "They're retaliating! They're attacking at Ratchet, and are going for The Crossroads fast," He said convincingly as the guards started commanding each other.

I went stealth and crept behind the guards, who had all now rushed over to Kujajin to help him. He pointed at down the path away from me hurriedly and begged for help. I grinned and booked it past them as quickly as I could, sprinting. It was a short bridge, so I made it over no problem. I looked back hesitantly, sighing in relief when I saw no one even noticed. I slowed and then stopped gradually after I got into Durotar, and rested behind a large rock, glaring at a boar menacingly. It just snorted and walked away. I had successfully avoided suspicion.

I slid my back down the rock as I sat, taking a short breather to let my adrenalin dissipate. I waited for a few minutes before I saw Kujajin stroll over the bridge, whistling nonchalantly again, as if it was a calling card, clasping his hands behind his back innocently. I glanced at the other side of the bridge and saw that most of the guards were gone, and some were running around crazily. I smirked. They were rather disorganized. Perhaps Thrall had all of his good men working on this operation.

"We should leave before they find us out." He said as he approached me, reaching to take me by the arm.

"Agreed." I nodded, but dodged his advance and moved of my own will.

He put his hands in his pockets defiantly and followed somewhat slower. Not that I was really paying attention, I was too interested with looking around this place I hadn't really been to before. The landscape was vast and deserted. I don't recall seeing many humanoids, either. Just boars and raptors and the like. It was nearing dusk, and we decided to stake out camp just beyond the walls, until we had an idea of what was going on in the city at the time. I sat down a little ways away from the city and out of sight, leaning against a rock. Kujajin remained standing, and after a short moment of silence he turned and began leaving.

"I'm going to the city; I'll get some food and ask around a little bit. I'll check the situation in there, and see when is a good opportunity to sneak in," He told me as he waved over his shoulder. He seemed eager to leave, and I didn't try to stop him

"Do what you want, Elfboy." I replied callously as usual, sighing and trying to relax.

I stared up at the creepy reddish sky swirling around ominously above me and felt uneasy. This place was so foreign to me. I didn't like being here, especially alone. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself, tried to convince myself I wasn't actually here, and leaning against the thin wall of the capital of the faction that wants to rip me to shreds. While keeping on my guard, I remained still and silent, waiting for Kujajin to return. Damn he was taking a long goddamn time. He really was. And for me, whenever I'm either in a moving vehicle, or waiting for a very long time, I get real drowsy. I mean _really_ drowsy. Almost a kind of dizzy drowsy, like, I cant hold my head up or keep my eyes open unless I'm doing something like talking to someone or sharpening my sword or daggers. I don't know, I hate the feeling, trying to deprive yourself of feeling fully relaxed as to sleep. I wasn't good at it, either. I tried to fight the urge to sleep, and kept trying to snap my eyes open, but my brain wouldn't work any more, and I fell asleep. A_ deep_ sleep, and a long one.

* * *

I felt the smooth metal graze my throat and instantly became aware of a presence. Though I tried to remain clam, I could help but panic in my head. As soon as my heart beat an instant faster, my wrists became tight and the harsh, ragged metal tickled my chin with a most grotesque delight. My eyes slid open to meet his. There was a strange pressure on my lower stomach, were I assumed he was straddling. He grinned with the knife held between his teeth, dangling threateningly loosely.

"You should be more careful, I could have killed you then and there." He said with a cocked eyebrow and arrogant smirk.

"…" I grunted, recognizing the dagger as my own, a bead of sweat trickling menacingly down my temple.

My heart pounded against my chest nervously, still calming down. I felt his hands grope my wrists tighter and slide smoothly up until two of his fingers grazed my palms, so his grip was gentle but firm. He moved my arms further up and let the knife slide from his lips to the ground next to my neck. I nearly died at that moment, with or without the knife actually hitting me. I swallowed hard. He leaned back and laugh a light laugh. I groaned angrily and knocked him off of me and pinned him to the rock with the sheer force of my being.

"Cut that kind of stuff out," I narrowed my eyes, "this is _serious_."

"I know," he nodded with a gracious smile, still holding back laughs.

I rolled off of him and glanced back up the sky, as to estimate the time. I hadn't been out long, but much longer than I intended. He remained still, so still I hardly heard him breathe. It was no wonder he could creep up on me, but still I felt stupid for allowing it. I was being very irrational, letting myself become so totally vulnerable like that. But then again, maybe it was a sign I wasn't so totally afraid of people any more. I don't know. I was about to ask him if he had found out anything about the plans in Orgrimmar, when he spoke up.

"I heard there's a meeting in the Valley of Wisdom, with Thrall and a few of his major army heads." He stated, cutting me short.

"When?" I hurriedly recovered and responded.

"They said it was tomorrow morning, one hour after sunrise." He looked over at me, "I heard it from a guard, who thought I was an invited guest for such a purpose."

"That soon?" I said, a little alerted. I was sure we'd have time to plan an assault or something, but one night was hardly enough.

"Yeah," He spoke a little softer, he must have calculated more as well.

"I guess that means we're going to have to plan right now," I bolted up and began drawing in the dirt with a stick by my foot. I wouldn't let either of us be discouraged, not now that we've come this far.

"Hmm?" He actually stood up, just to talk over and sit beside me. Guys like him never crawl, I suppose. They walk, even when it's faster to crawl, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we can't just waltz in and say 'oh hey guys, we're here to stop your meticulously planned invasion, so we're just going to ask nicely since there's about two thousand of them and only the pair of us'," I said in a sarcastic voice, which rapidly raised into an irritated snarl as I waved the twig around dangerously.

"Well we could, it'd only a thousand for each of us, but it wouldn't work very well," He shrugged, "I'd end up having to rescue you again," I twitched at that remark, "Like we originally planned, we need to find two people close to Thrall, ambush them, and take their identities."

"That sounds good." I handed him the stick roughly, "Draw a basic map of Orgrimmar, if you _can_."

"Of course I can," he grinned, ignoring my frustration, and drawing in the sand. "Here, there's a vantage point on this rooftop, just outside the Drag near the southern entrance," he drew, "we can wait there until we find one attendee alone, get him, and then wait patiently for another." He paused, and then as if I didn't understand he went deeper, "If we take them on two against one, we can definitely take them out fast, before anyone sees."

"I see," I mumbled, inspecting his rather detailed rendition, "How do we get _in_ there, though?"

"You can scale over this wall and climb on the rooftops, and I'll make sure you go unnoticed from the inside." He suggested, "Just follow the rooftops above me, I'll lead you away from the Trolls that stalk to roofs."

"Oh, great, Trolls that stalk the roofs, that's comforting, "I grumbled, almost shivering.

"Relax, I'll be with you, remember?" He gave me that confident smirk again, and though I tried to look at him objectively, I felt my body temperature rising.

"Okay," I coughed, "and once we get the bodies; we take their DNA, mix it with the potions, and sneak into the meeting." I finished, making sure I had the whole idea.

"Precisely." He nodded.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Come on, the meeting is about to start." Kujajin warned me.

We crouched, out of sight by the who incapacitated Orcs, and mixed the DNA of the Orcs with the potions I had stolen. We dropped the small pieces of identity into both vials, and watched it bubble ominously. The potion was a strange liquid, thick in texture and steaming softly. Kujajin looked up at me over the vials and through the swirling effervescence.

"We have to _drink_ them," He told me with a straight face.

"You've got to be _shitting_ me." I said evenly, sure that it was a sick joke.

"Seriously." He nodded, with no trace of lies in his voice or expression. I cringed at his request.

"_Jeez_, this must be some kind of teenage-wizard-movie plot twist," I muttered, downing the liquid in one, disgustingly vile gulp.

**Remember to REVIEW after you read, and I'll be happy in my pants :D **


	7. Terribly Traitorous Times

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard.**

**Remember: Sit up straight or you'll get a hunch! My good buddy Alpine has one! :O **

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 6: Terribly Traitorous Times

My eyes flashed open and I looked at the barely light sky. It was almost sunrise, and shortly after that, well, you can fill that in. I sat up quickly and looked over at Kujajin, who was still sleeping a short distance away, turned to other direction.. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at him, so innocent and harmless. I almost laughed. That guy, looking as naïve as a child. In some ways, he was. Ignorant and sheltered, but in others, he was very much corrupted. I got up to my feet and looked around, making sure we were still secluded and unnoticed.

"Elfboy," I spoke in a hush, just to be careful, "It's morning."

"Mm," He grunted then flipped over and looked up at me, "Of course it is. The sun is rising isn't it?" He teased then stood up and put his quiver back over his shoulder.

"So," I let out a deep breath, clearing him from my mind and mentally preparing myself for what was to come, "Here we go."

"Yup." He nodded and knocked past me, nudging me off balance. Luckily, I kept on my feet, but turned a glare at him, and he seemed to be amused. He winked before beginning to walk off in the direction of the city, "You have the potions?" He asked me, looking back.

"Of course," I nodded with my eyes still narrow, though I was getting more used to the teasing. One might say I found it irritatingly entertaining, in some demented form. Hell, maybe I liked it. I don't know, but I had this uneasy feeling of anxiety and premonition anyway.

"Okay." He nodded in agreement, guiding me with a gentler gaze. He was the one giving mixed signals, it was more than confusing.

We reached the city wall relatively quickly, seeing as how we slept just a few yards away. It was huge, and looked kind of like a fort. I gulped and pulled out my daggers. Kujajin had told me that I could climb this wall easily. I had never thought of climbing a wall with my daggers before, nor did I think it was possible, but I had to try. I reached up and stabbed my dagger into the outer wall. It went in surprisingly easily when I lodged it into the wood. I shrugged and continued up the long, tower-like building protruding from the outer wall. It must have been some kind of watch tower.

I continued up the large tower until I reached a kind of stone ledge, which I climbed up on quickly and went into stealth. I took a glance at my daggers, surprised that they weren't bent or anything after all that. I hugged the wood with my back and kept my feet tight against the wall as I inched around it to the stone walkway above the entrance. Below me, I saw Kujajin give a salute to the guards and stride into the entrance hall below me. I was nervous, to say the least.

I slid stealthily over the stone watch-path to the other side, which overlooked Orgrimmar's Valley of Strength. It was bustling with Orcs, mostly. I felt odd at that moment. Up there, watching all these creatures bustle about. I kind of felt weird that they were my enemies, doing everyday tasks so simple and normal. It was as if I was overlooking any other city, as if I was watching Stormwind. They were living like us. I guess Humans aren't the only creatures that build cages for themselves to hide inside.

I, personally, didn't have anything against the Horde. I didn't mind them, but they simply _hated_ me, just because I was Human. That's how things go around here, they always have. I never understood why we fought, and created factions and such. It seemed ludicrous, to be honest, destroying the world we fought to command. It was all over power and such. I had a feeling Kujajin knew that too. He didn't seem like the type to hate people just for the sake of hating people. But anyone who tries to attack Stormwind city with such a low blow is definitely on my blacklist, for the time being. I didn't know why though, the city never did anything for me. Technically, I was a criminal to them. The only reason I could think up is that I wouldn't let my people die like that, without choice or warning. Maybe that's the reason for war. Maybe we all think that we're safe with our own kind.

I leapt from the watch-path and onto a rooftop, landing as quietly as I could. I crouched low and waited to see Kujajin emerge from the entrance. He walked leisurely down the street until he passed the rooftop I was on, and then gave me a subtle signal, the twitch of his index finger. I followed him, climbing over rooftops and walls, hiding behind barrels and contraptions. He really knew which way to go, for except the odd pedestrian that passed Kujajin below at ground level, my advance went by easily.

We reached the pathway just beside the Grommash Hold, where Thrall resided. Kujajin leaned against the wall until the coast was clear, then climbed his way onto the roof with me and we waited. He wasn't as used to the whole sneaking around thing, so I had to lend him some expertise. Usually they came in groups of two or three, of very powerful people. It was as if they were expecting attack. So we waited, until finally one finally strolled up alone, perhaps not the brightest attendee. Kujajin jumped down in front of him and shocked him, granting me enough time to sap him, then ambush him and gave him a nasty haemorrhage. I used my Hamstring ability to reduce his movement speed, so he could no longer run for aid, while Kujajin shot stun arrows into both of his arms. In no time, he was down. He fell slowly, first to his knees, then with a groan of defiance, leaned against the wall as he temporarily lost consciousness.

We picked up his body and carried him onto the roof, careful not to shake him back awake. I was rather uncomfortable handling him in such a manner, but Kujajin continuously told me that it was necessary. We plucked some of his hair and quickly hid the body where it was difficult to find, binding it with rope and a gag; he'd still be no threat to our plan. We continued waiting, and luckily not much longer. The second guy was a little more difficult, for he saw us on the roof and launched the first attack. Well, he caught sight of Kujajin as he lost his footing and slid down a few shingles. We were almost off guard, but quickly regained our composure and fought back.

He had only seen Kujajin when he engaged, so he wasn't expecting to take on two people. We used that to our advantage. He was a Shaman, so he made some totems quickly and fought back. He switched his targets from Kujajin to me, hoping perhaps that stopping me would save him from any kind of poison attack. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't much of a poison user, instead, I relied on some Warrior techniques. I managed to use my defensive stance to help against attacks, while Kujajin worked him away. Finally, after attempting a final Chain Lightning, he, too, was out of mana. I hurriedly hit him in the soft part of his head with the bottom of my sheath, rendering him immobilized. We, again, dragged the guy behind some kind of deserted building and took DNA before tying him up next to the other one. I bowed my head to the two of them in some kind of thanks, before Kujajin spoke.

"Come on, the meeting is about to start." Kujajin warned me.

We crouched, out of sight by the who incapacitated Orcs, and mixed the DNA of the Orcs with the potions I had stolen. We dropped the small pieces of identity into both vials, and watched it bubble ominously. The potion was a strange liquid, thick in texture and steaming softly. Kujajin looked up at me over the vials and through the swirling effervescence.

"We have to _drink_ them," He told me with a straight face.

"… You've got to be _shitting_ me." I said evenly, sure that it was a sick joke.

"Seriously." He nodded, with no trace of lies in his voice or expression. I cringed at his request.

"_Jeez_, this must be some kind of teenage-wizard-movie plot twist," I muttered, downing the liquid in one, disgustingly vile gulp.

At first it felt like I had swallowed a balloon, and I felt bloated and uncomfortable. My stomach felt like it was stinging and burning, and then I felt it through my arms and to my fingertips. The effects took quickly, and I felt my skin crawl in a vulgar way. I opened my mouth instinctively, for I felt like I was about to belch, and the translucent white steam flowed from it, as it did from the vial. I quickly shut my mouth and clamped a hang over it, but watched that which has already escaped. It swirled around me and gripped my flesh. I felt myself get heavier immensely, and found it hard to remain standing. My flesh shaded green and tightened, before growing over my bones like moss. It became firm as I closed my eyes, unable to look at the mountainous forming of muscles on my arms. My hair broke from its braid and fell loosely over my shoulders and around my chin, before twisting into braids on and beside my cheeks.

My knees smacked the stones harshly, and I slammed my hands on the ground in front of me to keep from falling over. Looking down, I noticed that my hands left dents in the stone. I stared at my callused, cracked fingers bulging from my palms, and my palms from my wrists. Everything felt so big and menacing, I was almost afraid of myself. I looked to my right, over my massive shoulder to see Kujajin leaning on a wall, his body as Orcish as my own; his heavy chain and leather armour weighing him down further. I looked at my own clothes, and saw an intense chest piece and leggings. I smirked, it made me more comfortable to see this massive target of a body clad in protective vestments.

"It worked," I said eagerly, almost excited at the prospect.

"It even came with clothes, we look just like them," Kujajin added as he found himself getting used to using the Orc's strength as his own.

"Must be the new patch," I mumbled, joking to myself.

"We have to hurry, we don't want to be late to this." He urged me, as he pushed off of the wall and began walking towards the building, holding himself high, "We'll attract too much attention."

"Wait," I called to him as I found it almost impossible to stand, but got to my feet anyway, "you have to walk like an Orc." I warned him.

"Walk like a-" He stopped and blushed a bit, noticing his obviously Elven stride, "Oh, of course."

"Better." I said, nodding and following, my legs barely able to keep balance. I frowned at myself, I should be better at adaptation.

I shook my head and tried again, this time walking in a swagger with a slouch. It actually felt easier that way. I felt the strength in these muscles, and used them as leverage instead of weight. It was strange, to change yourself so drastically. It felt like a giant, full body suit of armour. A short while before, Kujajin had taught me some basics of the Orcish language. I knew a few key phrases, in case I was asked a question. For the most part, Kujajin was going to do all the talking and listening. I wasn't very good with accents. We arrived as a few other Orcs stood before the Warchief. We joined the line and mimicked their stance. Thrall seemed to recognize us as his men, and greeted with a nod.

"My men," I understood, before he began speaking far too complicated for me to understand. I made out the words _Stormwind, mission, warlock, Humans_, and a few other words, but nothing more. I was surprised when he spoke in a language I understood, "Can you all speak Common?"

"Yes sir." They all replied, excluding me. I felt like an idiot, not even responding to the only few words I could actually understand.

"Good, we need to sound the part." Thrall seemed set on the idea, "I will speak in Common _and_ Orcish, if you do not understand, say so."

"Yes sir." They saluted him.

"We will split into various wagons. These wagons will travel through Stormwind City to the various districts, where our men will hide in. You few are the best men I have in situations requiring any kind of deception. We will have the few of our troops already deployed inside to tell the leaders of a Horde threat down South, where we've already staged attacks on travellers near Booty Bay." I was impressed with this Thrall already, "While their men are gone we will attack."

"Uh, sir," one Orc raised his hand, and I peeked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" Thrall addressed him, in a rather casual and respectful way.

"How get-us disguised?" He murmured Common poorly, though Thrall didn't snap at his idiocy nor his lack of linguistic prowess.

"Good question," He gestured to someone from around the corner, and a tall, lanky figure emerged.

"It's—" an Orc was cut off by the slender man.

"Yes, yes, we all know who I am," He stopped him, "but let's skip the introductions, if we may." He waved his arm casually and apathetically.

From what I could guess, he was an Undead Warlock. He had this creepy, ominous charm about him that chilled me to the bone. Perhaps it was his ever-lurking eyes, or his hunched over posture and staff, or the fact that he may be one of the strongest warlocks I had ever encountered, judging by his appearance and fame. I remained silent, not wanting to alert his observantly scouting irises as they ran over the group of us carefully.

"I have created an elixir;" He started once he was satisfied with his lingering stares, "one that will change anyone's appearance into anyone else's," He trailed off, reaching into his cloak to retrieve the liquid. He paused for a moment, looking around. "That smell is familiar to me," he mumbled, then turned to the Warchief, "Thrall, do you have a sample of the potion here?"

"No." He stated simply, watching the reaction of the Forsaken suspiciously.

"Strange. I smell something like it," he shook his head as a sweat drop rolled down my forehead, "Regardless," he pulled out the elixir, showing it to all of us, "This is the _Doppelgänger Elixir_."

"The raids on Ironforge were to collect DNA for the transformations." Thrall spoke up to our ignorant looks, "We've attained ten potions worth. Those are for the ten of you, though you will each be supplied with extra in the case of an emergency," Thrall continued explaining, and even the Warlock watched him, "Many other men will hide in your wagons, but you will be the only ones to be seen. Our mission relies on your judgements. Make it believable." He seemed to have great trust in the few of us, a sign that this leader understood his subordinates a great amount, "Once you get safely inside, get to a somewhat secluded area, for decreased resistance, and start your ambush."

"Understood, sir." We all said, though I was sure I was off on the timing a fraction.

"More instructions will follow," He nodded, "You," Thrall looked me dead in the eyes, causing me to sweat a little, "I need you to send word for all roaming solders to report to the entrance of Orgrimmar, and to all those who wish to enlist."

"Y-yes sir!" I nodded. There was a moment of silence as he stared at me, and I felt like he and I had some kind of connection that perhaps I didn't feel, since I wasn't truly the man he was looking at.

"…" He looked confused, but more so suspicious, "Why didn't you salute me?"

"...?" I jolted, feeling heat rise to my face, "S-sorry sir!" I saluted him quickly, though I almost smacked myself in the face from both the embarrassment and the little control I had in this massive suit of armour and flesh.

"And you're stuttering," He muttered curiously, narrowing his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh you know him, always a nervous wreck, sir," Kujajin laughed from beside me, nudging me roughly.

"That's true." Thrall shrugged as I sighed with relief, luckily I had picked an Orc who was bad in pressure situations.

"Your _voice_," The gout Undead Warlock spoke up from the shadows, turning to face us, "Where _did_ you pick up that _accent_?"

"What accent?" Kujajin spoke again; even I could hear his faint Elven speech beneath the deep Orc voice. My stomach shrivelled and twisted in some kind of fear.

"I knew that smell was familiar," The Warlock spun around to face Kujajin, raising his hand steadily. He began chanting, and his hand began glowing.

I acted quickly and without thinking. As usual. Before the spell was finished casting, I jumped in the way of it, with both arms outstretched wide. I was hit with the force and effect of the spell, which pushed me back half a foot. I felt my Orcish body begin to fade away, taking with it the excess weight. My voice was useless, as I felt my Human form begin to return. My legs grew weak and I gripped my head in pain. It felt as though all the excess mass had been compressed into my skull. There was a long, sharp tug at my flesh as the potion was cleansed. I didn't know if they could see me before them, but at that moment I felt completely alone and exposed.

"Grab her!" I heard the Warlock say as two Orcs ran to my side and tightly griped my wrists.

I fell to my knees, being held up by the unwavering strength of the Orcs' arms. I felt the last bits of the Orc clothing evaporate and turn to dust at my feet, revealing my own rogue armour which somehow remained in tact around me. I looked up at the Warlock and clenched my teeth, forcing at least one eye open through the pain that singed my retinas. He looked down at me with a smirk, and bent down to my level, staring at me in a peculiar way.

"Well, well, well," He seemed somehow bemused by my escapades, "what a _silly _Human," He grinned.

"Fuck _off_." I barked, spitting at his face; hitting him right on the cheek, "and let me go." I said, though I was in no position to be demanding anything.

"..." He whipped the saliva off his cheek plainly, looking down at the texture on his fingers as he wiped it on his raggedy cloak, "You're kind of a bitch, aren't you?" He didn't hesitate to punch me, square below the eye.

"…" I bit my tongue to stop from yelping and stared back at him dimly, feeling my cheek begin to swell and bleed as his bony knuckles had gripped and broken my delicate flesh.

"Oh," He smirked at me quickly as if about to attack me again, "Don't think I forgot about _you_," The Warlock stood up and looked behind me at Kujajin in his Orc form. He took a step forward and raised his hand, a light emanating from it, "How many little Human girls do we have in our midst?"

I lunged forward, yanking on the Orcs' arms. I pressed my teeth deep into the Forsaken's leg bone. Though I'm sure it hurt me more than it did him. He barked in pain and pulled his leg away from me. He kicked me sharply in the head, causing my already aching teeth to grind together. I felt like a puppy being scolded, and I didn't like feeling so low. And why was Kujajin doing nothing at all?

"You are getting on my nerves," He growled dangerously, at me, though he didn't seem all that threatened, "You think you can _hold_ her, this time?" He barked angrily at the Orcs.

"Y-yeah." One of them said, as I felt his arm brutally squeeze my tender arm. I wouldn't cry out, though, no, not me.

"Good." He mocked them with an angry tone.

He stepped away from me and raised his hand again. I watched as the Warlock drew the potion out of Kujajin, hearing his grunt of pain. Though somehow I felt uneasy about the way he didn't make to hide or struggle. I shut my eyes quickly, wondering what he was thinking, and hoping that they didn't find another reason to kill me. Finally the sound of evaporation and mana flowing came to a halt. I opened my eyes again to see the Undead Warlock staring behind me, presumably at Kujajin's true form.

"You're a Blood Elf." He sounded puzzled, as his eyes fixated on the man before him.

"Indeed, I am." Kujajin agreed, sounding no more discouraged than I was. That gave me some glimmer of hope.

"Why are you _here_, and using _my_ spells?" He went on as if he had been betrayed, "and with a _Human_, of all creatures."

"…" Kujajin was silent, and since I couldn't see his face, I dared not lend my voice to him.

"I should kill you right here." He narrowed his eyes as mine widened. My head bolted up and I opened my mouth to start shouting again.

"Wait," Thrall intervened, and right before I did. He walked forward, towards the commotion, and stared at the Elf behind me with a careful gaze. He spoke easily and level-headedly, "What is your name, Blood Elf?"

"Kujajin." He replied, as easily as Thrall had.

"Kujajin," Thrall addressed him, "Blood Elves are trusted people within the Horde," he started, and I knew that meant they had some kind of connection, perhaps a reason _not_ to kill us, "therefore, I will give you a choice."

"A choice?" Kujajin perked up, suspicion lacing his words. I, too, waited on the answer.

"You can stay here and die for treason and allying with this, this Human," he paused as his eyes met mine, holding me stiller than the hands that held my wrists like metallic confinement, "or you can leave here, alone, and go on as if nothing happened."

"What," Kujajin hesitated, "what will happen to_ her_?" But I didn't feel his comforting eyes on my back.

"Well," He looked at me again, this time with a lighter kind of expression, "I can amend my plan, perhaps. I can use her; she will _lead _us to Stormwind." His eyebrows lowered menacingly to me, as if I was to remain quiet, "I can add an _eleventh_ wagon to my army, where more of my men can conceal themselves; she'll sit up front, they'll have no denying _she's_ Human. The perfect ambush." He grinned, as if he only added me in to hurt me more.

"Then you'll kill her." Kujajin finished, in an objective fashion.

"Well, yes. After we've got all we can from her, we'll kill her, that's more than likely," Thrall shrugged nonchalantly, though something told me he was questioning that himself, "is that a _problem_?"

"No, sir." His voice stung me, and confused me, "I will leave. I will tell no one, you have my word as a member of this faction, as a Blood Elf."

"Kujajin!" I spun as far around as I could, causing the first Orc holding me to sneer and grunt.

"Did you think that you actually meant more to me than my _life_," He laughed, "You _are_ a silly Human," He ridiculed me, "You know, it's feels easy for me, in a way."

"Stop it, Kujajin," I glared back at him, frowning more deeply that I was sure my lips could have done without such Rage, "This_ isn't _funny."

"Calm down, or you'll get us _both_ killed," He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"I…" I couldn't say anything else. Somehow I knew this was going to happen. It _always_ did. But somewhere deep inside, I also knew that I was perfectly capable of protecting myself, with or without that Elf.

"I assume you'll have me guarded, in case I'm to let slip these proceedings?" Kujajin carried on without hesitation.

"For a time, yes," Thrall agreed with him, gesturing to one of his men to go and retrieve a guard for him, "Until the invasion plan is well under way, you'll have to remain in city limits."

"Fair enough, Thrall," Kujajin bowed his head, "I thank you for your consideration, and your forgiveness."

"This is my _only_ favour, remember that well," Thrall reminded him, and I still couldn't summon the courage to make a peep out of my trembling form.

"Well then," He nodded as a guard came to his side, "Good riddance." He spun around sharply and gave a half-assed wave back. I didn't bother to watch any longer.

"Heh," the Undead Warlock shook his head and laughed, "Well, '_survival first'_, as those Blood Elves say."

"…" I remained silent, hearing his words echo in my head. I stopped resisting the hold of the Orcs, though their tense grips gave no compassion.

"Thrall," The Undead came closer to me again, "What should we do with these?" He took my prestigious daggers from my hips, scabbards and all.

"Sell them," He told the man, but for some reason I didn't even feel bad about it, "and let the profits go to our men, should they be successful."

"Yes sir," He handed them off to an Orc, but he came back to me, "And this, sir?"

He took my father's sword that time, from my back, and held it up. I looked up helplessly, but could only tremble wordlessly. It was the only thing I had left, and they were holding it up like a prize at an auction. I made to speak, but Thrall's silence told me he was contemplating his decision for this particular item. It wasn't worth much, I'd suppose, nor did it look like anything special. But Thrall seemed to eye it, and ponder for a moment, before vocalizing his decision.

"I'll deal with it myself," He said, and the Warlock handed it over to the Warchief's outstretched hand. He spoke again, "Throw the Human in a cell for holding," Thrall told his men as he waved a strong arm, "We leave tomorrow morning." He grinned once more, watching the Orcs push me to my feet.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"'Ey Mon, we get to share teh' wagon with teh' 'uman." The Troll cackled lightly.

"I don't know if that's much of a _privilege_," a Blood Elf remarked roughly, casting me a condescending gaze from the saddle of his high horse.

"I do," The second Blood Elf retorted, "She's a female, isn't she?" He looked over at me, and though it was hard to tell with his glowing eyes, I was sure his eyes were lingering South of mine.

"Take a screenshot, it'll last longer." I muttered angrily, not wanting to bother.

"Feisty," The same Blood Elf smirked, "_yum_." I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or if he was just horny.

"..." I grimaced and averted my eyes, really wishing that I was back in that cell.

"This will be fun," The Blood Elf flipped his hair, "a Human to terrorize _all _the way there."

"I heard they're really good at the exotic arts," One Orc grinned, and I was suddenly very uncomfortable. Most men had a one-track mind, I swear they do.

**WTB Reviews, pst me **


	8. Independence and Incivility

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard.**

**In between chapters, you should stretch to keep good circulation! **

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 7: Independence and Incivility

The holding cell was cold and hard, as to be expected. I was chained up against the wall, which I found unnecessary, seeing as how I made no attempt to struggle at all. I was given a few pieces of odd flavoured bread to eat in the middle of the day, and that was it. I didn't eat it anyway. The only words I spoke were utters of gratitude when the Orc came by with food and drink. It was the same one every time, and he seemed rather upbeat, a harsh contrast to the way I felt right now. The ground was stiff and uncomfortable, but that was the least of my problems. To be honest, I didn't want to be anywhere warm or comfortable anyway. I wanted to sit here and suffer, maybe then I'd learn my lesson.

I don't know what it is about me that I don't like, but right then I really, really didn't want to be near me. I hated myself. I was stupid, I know I was. To honestly believe that in a situation where a Blood Elf was to risk him life, that he would. Blood Elves aren't like that. Even some _Humans_ aren't like that. Maybe only _I_ was like that, and it was a really stupid quality. "_Stupid... but brave_," Kujajin had said to me once. I didn't feel brave any more. I felt like I had been cheated, abandoned, and it was all my stupid doing. No, I wasn't brave. I was just plain old stupid.

Oh God, was I ever stupid. For the beginning of my time locked in that cell, all I thought was stupid thoughts. I kept thinking things like, "He's still in the city, he'll come and rescue me," things like "He's not like everyone else, he'll show up, I know he will." But he didn't. This was no fairy tale, I was no Princess, and he was _no_ Prince Charming. He was the betrayer. And this is what I get for being so stupid. Stupid to trust an_ Elf_, and stupid to keep thinking he'd come back for me. This is not that kind of story, I suppose. It's not one of those stories where the hero comes and rescues the girl, no, this was realistic. I was my own hero, I guess, I was always getting myself out of shit. And this hero was stupid as hell.

It was long past dark out when that same Orc came to my cell to fetch me, not that I had been paying attention to the time of day. He took me by the wrist shackles and guided me down a long flight of stairs, into some kind of war hanger. He took me to the biggest, and obviously the most dangerous, wagon in the whole hanger, where we met another Orc. My cell attendant Orc passed me off to the next one, and he shoved me harshly as I climbed inside. I sat in the far corner, by myself. I heard the angry grumbles as the men scurried around preparing for leaving. I'll bet this is how all races are, I mean, if I had been born an Orc, or a Troll or whatever, and I had been sitting in on a meeting of Humans, I bet the same thing would have happened to me. We're all hypocrites and savages.

I didn't look up as the curtains at the back of the wagon lifted briefly and someone entered. I focused on a knothole in the wood between my feet, tracing its curves with my mind's eye. It looked like a bullet hole, or a crater. I raised the side of my mouth at it in a scowl, as if it were the source of my Rage. That very someone who entered stood over me, and I hesitated looking up. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. But they weren't about to let up, nor leave, so finally stole a glance.

"You're a brave being," Thrall spoke seriously, a complete contrast to my own perception of myself, "unafraid of us. Unafraid of death, and all this trouble."

"Yeah well," I scuffed my foot over the wood imperfection, "What do I have to stay in this world for anyway," I murmured cynically, though in my heart I knew it was bull. I wasn't brave, I just had nothing better to fear than my own lack of ability to judge.

"Hm." That must have been an approving smirk, or a thoughtful grunt. He crouched in front of me and looked at me with his cracked and ageing eyes, "That doesn't mean I'll spare you so easily."

"I never thought you would," I turned my head away and tried to look uncaring as I leaned my head on the wall behind me. I didn't want to look at him, he might see through me.

"Fair enough," he straightened and began leaving, "You cause any more trouble and I won't hesitate to change my plans by killing you."

"Yes sir." I mocked quietly.

"Though I hope it won't come to that." He looked back at me, and I took the instant to turn my eyes to his. Buried deep inside the rage and despising glare, I felt a pang of sympathy. It almost made me jump, the feeling of mutual respect I had with this man, my own enemy.

I turned my eyes away again and looked out the small window near me. The curtain flapped open again as he left. I almost smirked. I, a mere Human, impressed big high-and-mighty Warchief Thrall. If I were to live to enlist again, I'd put that on my damn resume. I heard voices getting louder and footsteps stomping around near the exit as nearly a dozen people entered. Two Blood Elves, one Troll, an Undead, and six Orcs entered casually. I assumed the Tauren were in the larger wagons a little ways behind us. God, there were a lot of Orcs. They sat down around me, almost ignoring me for the moment. Or perhaps they didn't even notice me, not until someone spoke up.

"'Ey Mon, we get to share teh' wagon with teh' 'uman." The Troll cackled lightly.

"I don't know if that's much of a _privilege_," a Blood Elf remarked roughly, casting me a condescending gaze from the saddle of his high horse.

"I do," The second Blood Elf retorted, "She's a female, isn't she?" He looked over at me, and though it was hard to tell with his glowing eyes, I was sure his eyes were lingering South of mine.

"Take a screenshot, it'll last longer." I muttered angrily, not wanting to bother.

"Feisty," the same Blood Elf smirked, "_yum_." I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or if he was just horny.

"…" I grimaced and averted my eyes, really wishing that I was back in that cell.

"This will be fun," the Blood Elf flipped his hair, "a Human to terrorize _all _the way there."

"I heard they're really good at the exotic arts," One Orc grinned, and I was suddenly very uncomfortable. Most men had a one-track mind, I swear they do.

"Oh come _on_," The first Blood Elf rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, she'll _bite_ you, Kharn'A'Lei."

"Not with a fucking gun to her head." He retorted, almost seeming defensive. He must have been rather concerned with what these other men thought of him.

"Want to bet?" I glared at him. I didn't care what any of them thought of me, not at that moment, but I really didn't want them thinking they could do something with me like _that_.

The guy stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him with a harsh glare and a scowl, but didn't move an inch to retreat. He towered over me like a _monster_, with a firm frown on his face. I snorted, showing him that I was not afraid. He reached down and grabbed the shackles on my hands, and I made no move to counter it, I thought perhaps he was just trying to make me more uncomfortable. Harshly, he _yanked_ my arms down, pulling me off the bench and slamming me into the floor. I caught myself with my hands, on my knees now, my eyes hidden but wide with shock. He was far stronger in brute force than I was, and everyone knew that.

I stared down at his feet, which were just a short distance ahead of me. Through the guffaws of everyone else in the wagon, I heard him let out a huff of a laugh, arrogant and harsh. God, it killed me to feel so useless. Not wanting to sit any longer as if afraid to look into the eyes of those before me, I raised my head slowly; my eyes trailing up his feet to his legs. And from his legs to his stomach, to his chest, and up to his face, which seemed like it was miles away; Seeing as how I was on the floor.

He reached behind himself and retrieved a great mechanical advancement. One of the worlds most devastating inventions, his gun. My heart rate sped up without my consent, and I hoped to God he didn't know. He pressed the cold metal barrel to the side of my skull, my temple to be specific. I clenched my teeth and held my eyes locked with his. I wouldn't have him know that I was any scared of a man like him. That he even affected me at all.

"You'll do exactly as I say," The Orc began, his hand rested on the hem of his pants, threatening at any moment to pull them loose and let them fall to the ground.

"_Make _me." I retorted through my teeth, though my rationality and emotional vulnerability were not present in my lips. It was a habit of mine, to act so strong and fearless. Most of the time, I really wasn't.

"Or I'll blow your _fucking_ brains all over this _fucking_ wagon," He warned, his eyes becoming greyer with distance.

"I _dare_ you." I said, almost smirking when his expression changed from menacing and pleased, to angry and ominous. I was almost impressed with myself, for once. I don't even know why I was acting like this, maybe I was just acting out. I was angry, and hurt, and just wanted to pick fights.

"Stupid _bitch_," He commented with a sharp tongue.

The loud bang ringing through my ears almost made me flinch, or jump clean out of my goddamn skin. I felt a quick burst of heat, followed by a cool wind whiz past my ear. Slowly and carefully, though trying not to show it, I turned my head back and let my eyes trail down to the floor and slightly behind me until they locked on to a small, fresh bullet hole in the floor. My stomach twisted uneasily as I gave my eyes back to the Orc reluctantly.

"Next time," He started with a tint of pride, "that'll be _you_," He spoke dangerously, probably feeling as though I'd be his slave suddenly, "Now," he tugged at the hem of his pants, dropping them just enough to expose something not meant for my eyes. I cringed and almost submitted to closing my eyes, "Show me your magic."

"…" I glared up at him, not daring to move a muscle in any direction, partially because I was almost frozen stiff, "Re_pul_sive."

"Quit _bitching_, open your fucking mouth, and _suck_." He grinned a yellow toothed smile as he slid the barrel of the gun back and forth over my forehead, as if it would turn me on or something. It definitely didn't, well, not while _he_ was the one doing it. Not that I was in that kind of mood anyway.

"…" I scowled, hating the position I was in.

I let my eyes fall from his face down his waist a ways to the sight I dreaded. I didn't want to look at that at all, not even in my _imagination_, much less a few inches from my face. I wanted to _throw up_ or something. But instead, I figured that perhaps I would have a little fun. I moved forward slowly, parting my lips slowly. The Orc leaned back casually, moving his pelvis outward. I let my eyelids droop in a way to seem as though I was almost pleased. I let my jaw open further, breathing a warm breath. I almost let my lips touch his raw flesh, when I suddenly veered right and sunk my teeth into his lower thigh.

"Youch!" He yelped in pain and jumped nearly out of the wagon.

He smashed his gun into the side of my skull, sending me tumbling across the wooden floor onto my side. I felt like giggling madly; just listening to the sound of his pained howling echo through the hanger. The others were engulfed in laughter, smacking their hands on the seats and clapping in enjoyment as the Orc ran around frantically. I didn't know why I felt so satisfied, but it was in an empty way. I felt like I had hurt someone as much as I had been, but somehow it wasn't a very good feeling. Perhaps misery likes to be alone.

"You _fucking_ bitch!" He shouted through his teeth he stormed over to me and kicked me in the head.

I rolled over, landing on my back in shock. I repressed a cough as my fingers trembled at the furthest end of each arm. He raced over to me again and stepped on my stomach, knocking the air clean out of me, as if it wasn't already. He continued his brutal attacks, stepping on my neck and tossing me around the room until someone else had to step in and pulled him back. I had barely begun to bleed, and my smirk of triumph was apparent, though it faltered through the numbness of my face. As my mind began to blank and my vision went black, I let out a few huffs of snickering, watching his tantrum. As I blacked out, I felt the wagon shutter roughly before quickening its pace, as we began to leave the hanger, and little rays of morning sun came through the curtains.

* * *

I groaned when I felt my head pounding. It was a really bad migraine, I could tell, and my eyes weren't even open to the light yet. Those kicks to the head definitely didn't help the situation. My stomach hurt like a son of a bitch, and it almost seemed foreign to move my arm to touch it. I stared up with half open eyes at the ceiling, feeling the gentle rocking of the wagon over unfamiliar grounds threatening to lull me to sleep. I always get tired when I'm on transportation, especially when it's dark out, and from what I could tell, it was. That was strange, I must have been out for a while, or perhaps we were under some kind of overhang or something.

"Try not'a move s'much," A heavily accented voice advised me, though I could hardly make out the words.

"…" I remained silent, tilting my head to the side to catch the eyes of the man comforting me.

I was met by the sight of a Troll by my bedside, doing something I had rarely seen. I wasn't used to being healed by priests, so it was almost awkward to sit still while he fixed me up casually. It probably wasn't weird for him, he does it all the time, but I guess that's just how you feel when you're a patient. His eyes were focused on my wounds, and it seemed as though he intentionally avoided my gaze. He probably didn't want to associate with me either.

"Are you finished _yet_?" An Orc groaned impatiently from a little ways away.

"No mon, the cer'mony takes time," The troll rolled its eyes, and I almost laughed at how real they seemed to me right now, bickering like that.

"Everyone else is outside, hurry up you slow fuck," He grumbled, tapping his foot on the ground, "I'm hungry."

"Ya' don't have to stay n' wait, Juz'kar." He replied swiftly, not even casting a glance at his associate.

"I have to make sure that _Human_ doesn't jump you when you're healing _it_," He said coldly, not even looking at me like a person, "it's got a record for biting the shit outta guys."

As I watched the two fight and argue, I kind of felt a little closer to them. It was always said to us that the Horde were just mindless killing machines, angry and violent, but as I lay there, listening to them, they suddenly felt more... Human, to me. They became a little more, well, mortal. I guess it felt odd to me, being here, with my enemies, and they're healing me. They're keeping me well and alive, I guess it just means something to me. In a weird way.

"Nah," the Troll ran its fingers slowly over my forehead, and I wasn't sure if it was a part of the ceremony or a comforting gesture, "She wouldn't do that."

"Whatever you say, I still have to wait here for you," He grumbled, "It's my _job_."

"An' that's why you're a good partner, mon." He smirked as he closed his eyes and continued the ceremony. These two seemed awfully close. I guess even my enemies can have close relationships, they're creatures after all.

I don't remember much of the treatment, nor do I care anyway. It's never been an interest of mine to wonder why we bleed and why we don't or anything, all I need to know is that we _do_. It didn't take too long, and before I knew it, I was feeling refreshed and as good as usual. It must be nice to have healers around, to make you better so quickly. I'm used to just waiting the pain out. I was dragged from the wagon outside, where a few wagons had parked close to each other and started a camp fire. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I was unconscious for, but it was pitch black around us. I'm sure that the other wagons had stopped along the way too, and were somewhere around.

The rough Orc shoved me down the ramp hurriedly, causing me to almost stumble over my shackles. I murmured a curse under my breath and followed his orders. The others bid no welcome to me; not that I expected one. He sat me down on a rock a little ways away from the rest of them, far from the fire, and drove a large, metal spike down through one of the chain links of my shackles; pinning my feet to the ground as to not let me escape. I thought it was excessive, he thought it was necessary.

I watched the Orc turn around and walk away, leaving me in the cold, darkness alone. I faintly heard the echoes of their Orcish laughter as they celebrated and feasted on some kinds of wild animals. I noticed that the trees here were much more lively and green than those around Durotar. Perhaps, was it possible we were back on the Eastern continent? I had probably been out for nearly the _whole_ day, which meant it was entirely possible we had sailed over the ocean already. I was angry, wondering what I had missed, being unconscious and all. I wondered if perhaps something _other_ than being healed had happened to me.

My mind drifted back to Kujajin as I stared down at my feet, and I wondered where he would be now. I frowned angrily and tried to occupy my mind otherwise. I didn't want to think about _him_, he had no right to be in my head. I had to get passed him, get passed all this. He wasn't coming to save me. I felt like I was being watched suddenly, and I looked up to meet the eyes of an Orc staring over at me. I couldn't really place him in my mind, but most Orcs look alike so I didn't linger on the thought. But he seemed to linger on me. He was kind of staring at me with an intrigued look. I shuttered and looked away. I hated when people stared at me, it was like I was being objectified. He stood up suddenly and walked over to me. I watched him approach, hoping he'd make a turn or something, but instead he came right up to me. I leaned away suspiciously as he knelt in front of me.

"Here," He held out a piece of raw meat to me, "Thrall says you have to look well, and you look sick and famished."

"Is that why that Troll healed me? So I'd look _good_ for this whole _invasion_ plan?" I asked, my eyebrows lowering, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He nodded slowly as he placed the meat in my hands and stood back up, "We can't let you ruin this, I hope you understand."

"I understand," I repeated with a shrug. It wasn't as if I was surprised or anything anyway.

He turned around and walked back to the camp fire with the others, giving a wave over his shoulder at me. I didn't want his wave, though. I grumbled and flipped him the finger. I stared down at the raw piece of meat in my hands with a blank expression. It smelled quite rank, as most meats did before they were cooked. I didn't know why Orcs ate such vile things, but I suppose that they probably think the same of what we eat.

I snapped my head up when a heard a loud bellowing laugh in my direction. Another Orc was holding his stomach laughing. I watched for a few seconds in wonder, until I saw that his obnoxious chubby finger was pointed in my direction. I raised an eyebrow at the man and waited for an explanation for his behaviour. Though I didn't really need one, I've noticed that some simple creatures find amusement in the stupidest things.

"Ah, the Human needs _fire_!" It gargled through chuckles, and I was almost embarrassed to know that he knew such a thing, perhaps he read it on my face or something.

The whole lot of them lit up with laughter. It must have really knocked them out, damn near the funniest thing they'd ever heard I'll bet. I lowered my eyebrows again and glared at them. One of them stood up and ripped a large stick from the fire, still blazing. I thought for a second he was going to throw it at me, for he waved it around like crazy. Instead, he ran over to me and waved it in my face, as I backed away slowly as to not be burned. He really was loose with his arms, he might have clubbed me, had I not been paying attention. Perhaps he had been drinking.

"You want fire? _Do_ you?" He mocked me, waving it around faster, so it looked like a streak of burning light before me.

"…" I bit my tongue and kept my thoughts to myself while the rest of them laughed uncontrollably. Had I been able to use my hands properly I would have shoved the burning club down his goddamn throat, I swear I would have.

"Well," He tossed it on the ground and stepped on it, immediately destroying the heat and light, enveloping me in the darkness again, "Make it yourself you stupid _creature_."

The guy laughed and walked away from me, joining his companions once again in their spews of laughter. I snorted again at their rudeness. I looked down at the large piece of still warm wood at my feet. I kicked it lightly and it rolled over. I grunted angrily. I _did_ need fire, to cook my meat, else I get sick or something. Not that I honestly would mind being sick, I just didn't want to lose my strength around these savages. So, as I sat in the cooling darkness by the dead and rotting fire, I began to wrap my mind around possibilities as to how to revive it. I was never a person to let something so brilliant die out, now was I.

I placed my meat on the stone beside me and plucked strands of grass from around my feet. I put them all in a pile around the spike between my feet. I gathered the odd twig and piece of moss from my seat, also dropping the strategically around the base of my confinement. I moved my feet a little farther away, to make more room. I put the chain of my arm shackles around the spike, slipping my hands on either side of it; the chains linking them in front of it. I pulled hard so the chain was forcefully pressed against the metallic pole, and began scraping the chains up and down quickly.

I focused on grinding the chains against the spike, the creepy scraping noise making my skin tingle. I felt my skin heating from movement even in the cold air, as if I were sitting on a beach in the sun somewhere far away. A spark shot out from the friction, snapping me back to attention. I moved my hands more quickly, causing the sparks to fly faster. The grass sizzled and burned lightly. I leaned down and blew gently on it, like breathing life into the mouth. Again I let out a slow and steady breath, until the flame burst from the grass like a miniature explosion. I put more grass on and let the fire catch bigger twigs until it was large enough to consume the stick that the Orc had left me. I glanced around and found another rather large piece of wood, and placed it alongside the first.

I smirked in triumph as the flame grew bigger. The laughter of the other Orcs began to die down, as more attention drifted to me a short distance from their festivities. The flames grew big enough to sustain themselves, though it was indeed hot on the sides of my feet and legs, and I picked up the meat once again. I tossed it in the air and caught it on the chains linking my wrists, balancing it carefully. I leaned my hands forward, resting my elbows on my knees for support as I held it over the fire. I looked up and locked eyes with Thrall from across the way.

He was sitting on a long, like any other of his subordinates, on the other side of the bonfire, staring at me intently. I found it an admirable quality of him to make himself seem more approachable by levelling himself with those around him. His expression was amused and intrigued, which made me smile back at him, a sly kind of daring smile. It was odd, it was almost as though Thrall and I had this weird connection, a kind of mutual respect almost. Almost. The meat began to sizzle and steam, taking my attention back to it. It didn't take too long to cook, the fire was warm and the meat was fresh. The sides of my legs, also, were pretty nicely cooked. The meat was tasty, whatever it was. I wasn't about to ask; food was food.

Currently, I was lying on my bench in the wagon. I got my own bench because no one wanted to sleep or even sit next to me, so I was pushed off into the corner by the front. But as I lay in this small, closed off vehicle I found that the snoring of the nearby Orcs, Trolls, and Elves was almost comforting. Though, the Orc that had tried desperately to pick a fight with me was nowhere around any more. They had probably moved him to another wagon. I didn't quite feel so alone, or so lost, for I was with life, and with those who might have somehow in their way felt love. My hands were behind my head casually, though the chains were uncomfortably digging into my scalp. I didn't feel the need to move at all.

But finally, from the pull of curiosity I looked to my left and saw the strange creatures roll around in their sleep. I retained my calm exterior and kept my eyes open, watching them as if they were the words in a book. Like something to watch, something that never could come and hurt me. From across the wagon and between the barrier of consciousness I was safe from them. Still, however, I couldn't let myself relax enough to sleep again, especially after already being knocked out for so long. I was never good at sleeping around people I didn't trust, but at least I was a very light sleeper, so if they tried anything, I'd know it. But that wasn't the only reason I couldn't quite enjoy a pleasure such as rest, there was this vacancy, this feeling of apathetic vulnerability. It was as though I was unable to do anything at all except wallow in such a feeling as sorrow.

As I watched the skipping of the moonbeams as they flashed through the cracks in the ceiling, my mind wandered aimlessly. I don't recall a time when I had felt that utterly miserable. My eyes half-open and my heart half-beating in a strained, broken way. My mouth formed an even frown, with the air of lacking enthusiasm. I was sure I lay as still as a statue, as a sculpture. On the outside, I remained calm and uncaring, a stone; while on the inside I was burning with rage, regret, and emptiness. That happens to me sometimes, when I just get so frustrated and tired that it just festers into almost a kind of physical ailment. I closed my eyes and let out a breath quickly. Within a few more minutes of indeed needing to _forc_e myself to sleep, I finally managed to do it.

It felt nice, for once, a little bit of rest. But it's hard to gauge how long you've been out when you finally come to, especially when it happens by surprise. My wrist twisted in pain and my eyes snapped open. There were probably four or five of them standing over me, their faces unlit and dangerous. It was barely light out, and I could hardly make out the faces of my attackers as they stood over me, it was as though I was in a grave hole and these men were burring me shovel full by shovel full. Before thinking, I let out a cry and attacked.

"Thunder _Clap_!" I shouted as I sent them flying to other sides of the wagon, every one of their nerves twitching with electric energy. The weak frame of the wagon lurched with agony and cracked in a few places. They remained stunned for a few seconds as the others, who weren't affected or threatening me, went to their aid.

I sat up abruptly, as I had still been on my back, and looked around at the various separated offenders. I didn't know what they had been planning to do to me, but right now I didn't really want to know. I rubbed my aching wrist, from where one had held it tightly, and tried to look less threatening. I pressed my back up against the wagon's side and curled myself into a defensive kind of posture, watching carefully. I sat calmly until everyone had finally regained themselves and began running around chaotically, in anger and confusion. In the midst of this, I didn't notice Thrall and the Warlock arrive to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" The Warlock spoke up as the curtain flapped closed.

"That—that _Human_!" One began, "She can use _Warrior_ techniques!"

Everyone was silent at that, and all I could hope is that I wasn't sweating or turning bright red with all these eyes looking through me. Thrall over questionably, and gestured for the Undead man to get closer with him. He nodded and obeyed, walking over to me and kneeling down to stare into my eyes. I held the stare; using all my courage to retain it. That was hard for me to do, hold eye contact, unless I really needed to. I had a good poker face, but usually only when I'm lying. He cocked his head slightly to the left and continued to stare. I returned his confused and questioning look as if implying _I_ were studying _him_. Even in these tense situations I liked to poke at people.

"Is that true?" He asked me calmly, eager to study my reaction.

"No," I denied it, with as straight a face as he had, "That's _stu_pid. I can't use W_arrior _techniques, _ob_viously."

"I agree," One of the others spoke up, "I didn't see it clearly, it could have been anything."

"Yeah," Another added, "and that'd be just freaky, y'know."

"Well then what was it?" The first one asked, to everyone in the wagon, who again put their eyes back on me.

"The real question was," I turned the subject in my favour, "what were _you_ trying to do to me?" I countered, giving my slick glare to the few I recognized as the aggressors.

"Yes," Thrall agreed, turning to them, "What _were_ you trying to do?"

"It's not as if she's one of _us_, boss," One replied shakily, "We just wanted to have a little fun, y'know? It gets boring in a wagon all night and day."

"I don't care if she's one of us or not," Thrall looked dangerously at them, "Having her with us means having a whole other wagon to attack from, as well as an _actual_ Human who knows colloquial Common, who can talk us out of any trouble and possibly be the key to the success of this mission," He said in an almost shout, causing everyone in here, including me, to straighten, "She is as important as _any_ of my soldiers right now, whether I care about her or not."

"Oh," They all looked at their feet awkwardly, making sure not to draw any further wrath.

I hadn't known I was that important, but I suppose I save them quite a bit of trouble. I was still on the fence about whether I should _help_ the enemy or just get myself killed, but really, I had no reason to do either. So why not just stay alive a little longer, maybe I could fight my way out in the end. Maybe I could run away, and actually end up becoming a hermit or whatever I wanted to be. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at one of the Orcs in a rude gesture. He grunted and scowled at me.

"Don't push your luck," Thrall said without having seen the gesture, and turned to glare at me.

"Being locked up in a wagon full of Orcs and Trolls doesn't actually make me feel all that _lucky_ anyway." I turned my head a bit away from him but kept my eyes locked.

Thrall held his remark, I presumed, as he left the wagon once again. I had a feeling that I was given special treatment for some reason, maybe I had made an impression on the guy. Yeah, right, I'll bet he just wanted a safety net in case things went wrong inside. I sneered and turned away. The others began to calm down after a short while; although everyone sat as far away from me as possible. I wasn't really surprised, of course. I didn't know whether it was because they were afraid of me hurting them, or afraid of snapping and killing me.

-x0x-

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Ah," He grinned as he lifted me off the ground by my neck and released my wrists, for a heap of dust, he was very strong, "The little Warrior girl."

"That's right," I growled out, my voice more hoarse than I had intended.

"You had us _all_ fooled," He said simply, not looking at me with any scrap of seriousness, "We were _oblivious_.He sure liked to talk down his own people, "Duel spec is one thing, but dual _class_? I never would have guessed."

"Damn-" I choked a laugh, "Str_ai_ght," I managed through my coughing.

"Right now, Thrall is waiting patiently just outside the city for my command to come in and claim it as our own," He went on, as they always do when they think they have it all in the bag, "And you've been making him _wait_."

"An impatient guy like him," I agreed, "He'll blame _you_ for it," I concluded through my struggle.

**If you have enough time to read this footnote, you have enough time to ****Review This Chapter ****:D... It's the button below this, with the little dialogue bubble next to it. **


	9. Stomping Stormwind

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is Copywrite. MINE. Got it? World of Warcraft, however, is NOT. Most characters are my own, except characters like Thrall and such. The world, too, belongs to Blizzard.**

**Don't snack too much while reading stories, you may tend to get sucked in and not realize you eat the entire bag of chips... I do... This is a LONG one, so be prepared!**

_**-x0x-**_

Chapter 8: Stomping Stormwind

This _must_ have been some of the most _boring_ few hours of my _life_. It really was. I don't even want to _tell _you about it. I simply sat there, trying not to make trouble, listening to all the Orcs joking around and planning what they'll do once they finally manage to take over Stormwind City. I thought it terribly conceited. They must not have even remembered I was there, I was so damn quiet. It was strange to me, though, how even though in a short while these Orcs would be engaging in a battle that might indeed take away their very lives, and yet, they were just joking around in the back of their wagon. And next to their mortal enemy, no less. I suppose that's just the kind of terribly backwards world we'd all grown up in.

The sky was clouded over and rain pitter-pattered lightly on the roof of the wagon, some odd drops sliding through the cracks that once let by the ease of moonlight. It was the perfect kind of weather, I'd think. I always imagined death in the rain. My own death, even. The wind easily blew the curtains near the window, letting in a bitter breeze. It was cold, but I didn't shiver or cringe; it was a nice kind of cold, a cool, sweet kind of breeze. I can't tell you how it was both bitter and sweet, I just don't know. I loved the smell that the rain carried though, like a fresh start kind of thing. It smelled different too, depending on where you were. It smelled different when you were in a forest or on the grass than it did when you were on a street or road. Take my word for it. I couldn't tell what time of day it was, but I assumed it to be nearing evening, since the sky was darkening gradually. It seemed that all the interesting things happened in the dark.

"Yo, girlie," one of the Orcs called to me, like a slap in the face it woke me up, though of course I'd never show that I had been daydreaming.

"…" I slowly shifted my eyes to him, my face showing no care as to why he spoke, "I assume you're referring to me?"

"Yeah," He stood and walked over to me, unlocking my shackles "Boss says 'e wants you up front 'en we get close to Storkwint," he mispronounced the name, of course, "so go sit front." He ordered. Of course, an invading enemy has no need to know the name of the city they're killing. There's no point in it.

"_Gladly_," I slipped my legs over the side of the bench and stretched them before getting up and muttered to myself, "I need a break from you bastards."

"Watch it!" One called after me as I hopped through the blanketed window in the front and onto the seat right behind the horses.

"Good evening," Another Human greeted me from the seat beside me, and I was almost fooled.

"Nice disguise," I shrugged, and added as I leaned closer, "But you still smell like an Orc."

"Shut up." He growled, losing his Humanistic character before we even got to the city, "And remember not to try anything funny."

"I don't think my jokes are very funny," I replied, almost acting flattered that he might have thought so. He didn't seem to be amused by that, anyway.

I grinned to myself and got comfortable in the front seat. We rolled through the forest casually, and I took the time to glance at the fauna prowling around. It seems like I was just here. Right, I only left here about a week ago. Everything looked the same as always, though. It was a thought to think, that so much had happened everywhere except here. Within moments, we passed through the little town I was familiar with, called Goldshire. I gave nods to people who cared to look upon us, which were a few, because we were travelling in such a large group. I was impressed, however, at how well Thrall's men did at building wagons that blended in well here.

Just a short while up the road, a little to the right, I could see the wall of stone where Stormwind resided. I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me suddenly, and bit my lip. It was more out of habit than fear. And I wasn't even all that nervous about going in there with a horde of invaders under these blankets, strangely enough, I was more nervous about anyone recognizing me. A few guards passed us by on the trail, and we passed a few more standing at their posts by the gate, as usual. They greeted us warmly and asked if we needed direction, and I respectfully declined the invitation. I had forgotten how friendly the guards were, when they weren't chasing you, I mean.

I sat in the front of the wagon, feeling the bumpy stone ground knocking the seat uncomfortably. I wasn't used to sitting up in the driver's seat. I was barely used to travelling by wheels at all. I stared at my hands clasped in my lap, watching my index finger tap on the knuckles of my other hand. The city was bustling with people mingling, bartering, and jaunting around. I envied the carefree lifestyle. I smirked to myself and shook my head realistically. That kind of life is no life for me, the caged kind of existence. I heard the steady creaking of the wood behind me while the Orcs moved around clumsily. I grunted at their ignorance and carelessness.

"You know," I cocked my head sideways and back, addressing the Orcs, "If you aren't careful, you could give yourselves away," I warned.

"What do you care?" One asked as it slid its axe off of the ground, another suspicious noise accompanying it.

"I suppose I'd rather not alarm them, for I don't really want to die a moment before I have to." I shrugged apathetically. It didn't _really_ matter, I guess I was just too helpful sometimes.

"One way or another, you're gonna die, who cares _when_?" The "Human" beside me argued, and I almost laughed at his simple-mindedness.

"With that attitude," I straightened again, "we might as well all just go jump off a bridge." Besides, there's a time and a place for someone to die, I don't think it's right to go around asking for it to change to your will.

"Stupid Human," The Orc spat quietly.

I snorted in aggravation, and remained still while we rolled through the Valley of Heroes and into the Trade district. Now _that_ was a city all on its own, so many goddamn people. I gulped as we moved swiftly through the most occupied part of the city, and over the Canals into Old Town. It was far quieter. I remember that there were going to be quite a few wagons, all separating throughout the city to launch the surprise attack, as well as many Horde characters under the transformation spell that Undead Warlock had created. I shuddered at the thought of their sheer numbers.

The wagon cackled as it bumped over the hard, jagged stone coating the streets. I could see the Stormwind keep just ahead, and almost felt like shrinking. Just as my hands began heating up, for I felt both embarrassed and either excited or terrified, I heard the tearing of fabric from behind me. I froze stiff as I heard stepping and charging as the Horde piled out of the wagon shouting their battle cries. I didn't even need to look behind me to know what was going on: they were attacking.

"People of Stormwind," I heard one above the rest, "Be prepared to _die_!" One laughed dangerously.

The streets were littered with chaos as Alliance defenders poured out of nearby stores, wielding weapons of death and of life. The battle was intense to say the least; tell you the truth, I would have loved to have fought it. I didn't know where to look, I really didn't, everywhere you turned it was someone's final battle, and they had to make it great. I stared on, not being able to do anything to stop it anyway. It was dark, since it was fading into evening by now, and the street was lit by the fire of chaos. An Orc stopped in front of me, holding off a Dwarven Paladin by his throat.

"Stay here, girl," he narrowed his eyes, with a grunt, "I don't want to have to come looking for you."

"Seriously, where would I _go_?" I said evenly, giving him a stupid look.

"Indeed." It smirked and shoved the Dwarf away, chasing after it with sword mid-swing to cut him in two.

Despite my apathetic and less than enthused exterior, I was quite scared inside. I don't really know why, I mean, I'd been in battles, even wars before, and yet every time I see it, it still has the same effect on me. I guess I should be glad, glad that I haven't lost myself quite yet. My blood ran cold. I blinked to try and rid my mind of the awful images placed in front of me, but to no avail. I clenched my fists and wished I could do _something_. I'm not the type to sit back, if you remember. The slaughter was enraging and gruesome. I thought of that _asshole_ Blood Elf, who had stopped me from interfering at Ironforge. That made me angrier. I wanted to defy him so much more now. He wasn't coming to stop me now, no. This wasn't _that_ kind of story. I finally stopped thinking about self-preservation, as I was a very different person that _he_ was, and began thinking about the good of the city and the balance of power. What I had been fighting for all along. After all, I was still a subject in this kingdom. I think.

I grabbed two sharp pieces of broken wagon wood as daggers as I leapt off of the wagon and on to the blood-stained stones; instantly shielding myself within my stealth the second my toes touched ground. I crept up behind any targets and backstabbed, cheap shotted, saped, ambushed; anything else I could think of. I just wanted to cause some damage, to give these poor Alliance fighters some kind of a chance, if I wasn't already too late. I slid back into and out of stealth over and over before getting smashed to the ground by a heavy club, thwarting my advances.

I grimaced and rolled away from the offender, before the club came smashing down on the ground where I once laid. My eyes widened in slight shock then, as I suddenly realized from the sight of broken stone how dangerous this indeed was, but I recovered quickly and gave him a nasty haemorrhage. I let out a battle shout, to give myself power from Rage, and disarmed him before jabbing him in the gut with the blunt side of my wooden splinter. I felt a sword graze my shoulder, slicing the flesh grotesquely. Then, and arrow just barely missed my face, only rubbing my flesh with the feathers at the end. I noticed quickly my disadvantage.

The blinking mark above my head gave away my position. Damn Hunters, damn them _all_. I felt angry that I had already used my cloak of shadows against a flame based damage-over-time spell from a Mage. I looked all around me to see the circle of Horde closing in. All my fellow Alliance fighters were down, and I was one of the very last standing in this part of the city. I wouldn't say that it's something I was proud of, though, to stand while my allies fall. I gritted my teeth and wished I could just slink into the shadows once again. That was the kind of thought I hated, thinking that I should be a coward like that. I'm not all coward, though, that's what made me a good Warrior too.

I tossed my stupid dagger shards aside and picked up some kind of sword, though it was far too big and heavy for me. I grabbed it with both of my hands, forgetting about any kind of defence, and switched into a stance of fury. I was thrilled to die doing something so important. I knew I would be of no further use after they all came at me, but I didn't care. I grinned insanely as I spun this mammoth hunk of metal around once and ran towards the offenders in front of me, screaming angrily.

I slammed the sharp side of my sword with all my strength into the stomach of a Tauren, who's wind escaped him as I knocked him clean off his feet and hit him against an Orc before the sword finally decided to go through the two of them at once. I turned by body painfully in the opposite direction, using my momentum to switch the sword's path. I took a hand from gravity and swung the sword above me, slamming it at an angle towards the next three enemies, this time slicing right through them with as little resistance as the air itself gave me. I let the sword pull me around with the power of its swing and guided the power towards each following obstacle.

I cut down the last man before me, slicing this great beast clean through his torso and letting it hit the ground with an enormous _smash_, one which cracked even the sword itself. My hands shook on the handle, trembling from the still thriving Rage and adrenalin. My eyes snapped to my left, as a Blood Elf ran through my peripherals. I seethed and fumed, my fingers losing the end of the sword. He turned his head to me, that evil looking helmet giving him some kind of _mask_. I could tell from here, from that armour, that he was a _Hunter_. A _Blood Elf_, and a _Hunter_, he was _shoving_ it in my face, all my loneliness and regret, just by _existing_. I wouldn't let him go any more than I spared his allies, these corpses around me. They forced me to kill again, to sin. I hated them all, and I hated Blood Elves the most.

He stopped dead when he saw me, his melee weapon at the ready. I didn't even take the time to try and pry a useful scrap from my sword, instead I just charged at him, dashed across the disposition and tackled him with my fist. I hit him so hard I swear I broke all my knuckles on his damn helmet. Why was it that they needed to hide away while they murder, could they not do it and show who they truly are as cretins? I didn't know who this man was, how he tried to stand and weakly shook, but I hated him. I hated everything he was and stood for, even though I'd never even seen his face. He made his way to his feet while I stood there steadying my erratic breathing, and twirled his prestigious one handed sword in his hand, as if calling me to come at him again. I didn't need him to ask.

I ran at him again, and though he deflected my first attempt with a raised forearm I smashed at him just as ruthlessly with my other fist. I followed with a knee in his gut and an elbow against his skull. I clasped my hands and brought them down like the wrath of God upon his stupid Blood Elf head. I can't stand them, any of them. He jumped then, hitting me in the stomach with the top of his hard shelled headpiece. He knocked me back, but I sprang back at him and disarmed him, slashing at him with his own weapon. I worked at his chest piece, trying to snap it in two so I could cut his guts out. I raised it once more for the swing and he his me in the stomach with his gauntlets, an attack that affected my whole body, even causing my hands to release his sword. He pushed against me, the force taking a second to hit me fully, before I was shoved at breakneck speed against the stone wall of some kind of store. It must have already been hit, for it crumbled and broke as soon as my back hit it, and the wall and I crumbled together.

I laid unevenly on the broken bits of rock, feeling the strength of my arms giving way. I rolled my head as it hovered above any rest itself, before managing to pull myself up, even just a little. I looked before me and only saw the business end of the sword I once had in my own hands. I stopped, only half comfortable, and looked up into the darkness of the helmet. Damn it, where was my hero _now_? Somehow I had kept some kind of hope, as if Kujajin would jump out and protect me. But he _didn't_. I felt the prick as it graced my neck, and raised my chin so it might not cut me clean. This imposter Blood Elf reached up at his ugly helmet and tipped it back over his forehead, exposing himself to me before taking my life. His arrogant grin was just the same, a Blood Elf's trademark, and his eyes as green as emeralds. I snapped to attention as his helmet hit the pavement.

"_Bas_tard!" I tipped backwards and kicked him in the chin, knocking him off his feet as well.

He landed hard on the ground, knowing what I already felt. I stood up sharply, ignoring any weakness in my muscles and stormed over to him, kicking his sword from anywhere near his hands. I stood over him, glaring and frowning so deep I though the curves of my mouth would fall off my chin. He rubbed his jaw with his hands and looked back up at me.

"So," I darted my eyes back and forth between his incredulously, before quickly bearing my teeth with a glare, "Are you just going to fucking _sit_ there?"

"_Damn_, quite a kick," He said through his teeth, which were probably sore from the force of my hit as well.

"Get up," I kicked him in the side with the tip of my boot, making him twitch, "Get _up_."

"Yeah, fine," He got to his feet and looked on me, "are you going to kill me now, or what?"

"I would if I had a weapon," I told him, watching him carefully to make sure he had no hidden secrets of his own.

"Right." He tossed a dagger at my feet, and I stared down at it for a moment, not impressed, "Didn't think so," He moved forwards and, gently but forcefully, planted his lips on to mine.

"Mmh!" I grunted in shock before shoving him away again, "_Kujaji_n!" I snarled angrily, "Don't you—" He pulled me back again and kissed me harder, so I pulled myself away "Quit kis—" He kissed me again, this time holding me still.

I struggled against him, but it was futile; he was stronger than I was. My heart softened just enough to let him kiss me. He slowly pulled away and stared at me like it was the first time he had ever met me. I didn't share the sentimentality, however. With the same frown, my eyes were wide but serious. I breathed slowly, trying my best not to just scream in his face. My eyebrows furrowed and I tried speaking again.

"You can't just show up after abandoning me to _die_ and expect everything to be okay." I stated sternly, "Nor can you just come here and _attack_ me."

"_You_ attacked _me_, remember?" He corrected, and I huffed.

"That's besides the point," I continued, not even wanting to give him the satisfaction of agreeing, "You're an _ass_." I said simply before going on, "Why did you _betray_ me like that? Oh, and _now_ you're coming around asking for _forgiveness_? Who the _goddamn_ hell do you think you _are_?" Like I said, I swear when I'm angry.

"I thought you'd pick up on it," He looked at me in a confused way, "You didn't notice that I said the exact same things that you told me _Hejan_ said to you? It was a _hint_, stupid."

"What does that have to do with _any_thing," I snapped at him again, "That's a _terrible_ hint – and a hint at _what_?"

"That I wasn't about to _leave _you there," He smiled at me as if it was obvious, "And how else would I get the time to rally the troupes to counter-attack?" He cocked his head.

"_Troupes_?" I repeated sceptically, looking around for what he could mean.

I just then realized the dozens of people rushing into the street and attacking anything that opposed them. I stared on in shock as the allies hurried around and revived anyone they could get to in time. I didn't know why, but I just didn't feel a need to be so angry any more, though somehow I stopped myself from feeling trust towards anyone around me right away. Even though I was fully prepared to fight alone, having backup was never a bad thing, I've learned. I still resented the selfish Blood Elf, not letting me in on the "plan" beforehand. But more so, I was quite upset with myself for not realizing it. Was I really that dense? Amongst the crowd, I picked out a familiar figure running in my direction.

"Alpine?" I shouted in shock, barely realizing who it was.

"Yo, Vi-la," He hurried over and grabbed my hand, frantically shaking it, "I missed you so much, are you all right?" He hugged me, lifting me off the ground with his immense strength.

"Gah!" I struggled against him, "_Al_! Put me down!" I wasn't really one for calling people by nicknames, but it just sort of slipped out.

"Oh, sorry." He grinned sheepishly and set me down as gently as he could.

"How did you _talk_ to the Alliance without being _attacked_ on sight?" I asked, needing to know some kind of reasonable answer.

"The Dwarf that we saved in Ironforge, turns out he's quite a trusted guy. I asked to talk to him at Ironforge, and told him what was happening." Kujajin explained, "With his help, we made our way back to Stormwind with wagons of our own troupes, and of course, picked up a couple stowaways on the way."

"That'd be me and Votheilia," Alpine added.

"Here," Kujajin handed me two daggers, one which was the same one he threw at my feet, of pretty reasonable quality, "I grabbed some weapons in case you were unequipped."

"Thanks," I nodded and took them, strapping them to my hips.

"Thrall's front men are already inside the keep, and they've locked the doors behind them," Kujajin said, looking over at the closed doors to the keep, "I was following them until I found you." He moved his eyes up the side of the wall, "We're going to have to find a way in."

"Over here!" I heard a voice call through the sounds of shoes on pavement. I looked over at the waving girl, just a short distance away.

"Votheilia?" I questioned, pushing past Kujajin to get a better look.

"Oh, hey there," She smiled at me, "Glad to see you're okay," She then quickly ushered us over to a large contraption being pulled in by a whole bunch of Dwarves.

"Aye, lass!" The lead Dwarf gave me a stern nod, and I recognized him as the Dwarf from Ironforge we met not so long ago, "We came prepared."

"What is this thing?" I asked, looking up at it and trying to put the pieces together in my head.

"A catapult, whaddya think?" He grinned a sloppy Dwarven grin.

"We're going to," I started slowly, "_shoot _ourselves in?" I asked, more than a little unsure.

"One 'ell of an'entrance, aye?" He laughed a raspy laugh as the other Dwarves finished positioning the equipment.

"I'll go first!" Alpine shouted in an almost beastly way, though I'm sure it was just to get attention.

"Ya' know we 'ave ammo fer this thing, right?" One dwarf spoke up from behind a wooden leg of the catapult.

"That's no _fun_, let me try it out," Alpine cheered more ferociously and almost jumped up and down with excitement.

"Be my guest." Kujajin gestured towards the machinery without much of a care and we watched him sprint towards it.

"Where'd you get this, anyway?" I asked the Dwarves at the sides.

"Our best engineer; 'e was workin' on it for a long time, we 'ere gonna use it for military purposes, but bustin' down doors is good too." One replied, without much eye contact, seeing as how he was busy readying for the shot.

"Kay, lad, climb on in, tha's it." Another guided Alpine carefully towards his part in it.

"This is _fuck_ing awesome!" He shouted excitedly, as if it was some kind of amusement ride or something from the Faire.

The Dwarves pulled back the catapult as far as it could go, until it creaked with pressure. I wasn't too sure if this was going to work, especially if Alpine was sitting in for the ammunition, but I didn't say much about it. Finally, it reached the correct angle. It shot forward so fast I almost didn't see it; blink and you would have missed it. Alpine flew through the air, screaming and laughing like a madman. I swear he was just about as crazy as I was. Honest.

"For Sparta!" He cried, "Wait— wrong mo-o-ovie!"

He slammed into the doors, breaking them open. He skidded across the stone floor, batting on the floor and scraping his body. To be honest, I had to cover my mouth. Not because it was gruesome or anything, but to keep from snickering. He kept making these incomprehensible grunts and groans, as he lost the fight against the ground. But his words, or noises, got quieter as he spun farther away from us. That machine certainly had a lot of power, to propel someone that large through a stationary object and then propel them over such a great distance. I was impressed, anyway.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck, fuckatee-fook!" He grumbled each time he bounced off the ground. He slowed, landing on his face.

"Alpine!" Votheilia ran after him, kneeling by his side, "You okay?"

"I, I-I... ne-need," He trailed off.

"Yes?" She leaned closer, her eyes darting over him, searching for a serious injury.

"I, I need," He paused dramatically, holding Votheilia in anticipation, "_Energy drink_!"

"Al," Kujajin sighed as we entered the hold, "Drink this," He tossed him Alpine healing potion, which he fumbled to catch.

"Thanks!" He nodded and gulped it down, as if he was already fine. Votheilia huffed and pouted a bit, but this was no time for silly grudges.

Alpine stood up again, and we all continued through the dangerously vacant halls. Seriously, it was desolate. The only sounds brushing our ears were the tapping and stomping of our feet of the stones. So many feet, our whole party together, and again it felt foreign to me. I get used to being alone far too quickly. But I have to admit, I felt a lot safer with all these fellows, even the ones I barely knew. We kept on our guard as we stopped to look around.

"Where are they?" Votheilia spoke up slowly, her nervousness apparent.

"Well, there's a number of possibilities," Kujajin noted the multiple exits.

"It depends on which way they went, to the War Room? To the Forest?" I inquired, as if perhaps they might have a lead that I did not. No one contributed much of an idea, except Kujajin.

"Look," He pointed to a path of minor destruction in the direction of the war room, "We can follow their reckless path."

There were bits of shattered debris, some cracked flooring and pieces of wood strewn about. It was as good a trail as any, I suppose. We continued straight down the hall, towards a more roundish room I could see. I heard the eerie sliding of metal on metal from somewhere not too distantly behind us, and it almost made my stomach flip over. I gripped my daggers and went into stealth, disappearing from sight. The others, reaping my warning, got on their ready and curiously looked around. Suddenly, from the ledges near the roof, leaped more than a dozen enemies. They landed in a circle around us, and to our surprise had been expecting such a pursuit.

"It's an ambush!" Votheilia cried, as if we hadn't figured it out yet.

"Aye," The dwarfs fanned out around Votheilia, Alpine and Kujajin, "Listen up, all a' ya," One of them peered back, "You kids 'ead ta the room, we'll 'old 'em off."

"Understood." Kujajin nodded, somehow very quickly agreeing to the terms. Myself, I was hesitant to leave selfless men behind, but it seemed his rational mind was faster than my sentimental one.

"But—" Votheilia protested, as I would have.

"Hurry!" The dwarf retorted quickly, shoving them along.

"O-okay," She reluctantly agreed and they began rushing towards their allotted destination.

I waited an instant later, praying that bravery held out as strength for these men, and watched for interference. I sapped someone who tried to follow my group, and then sprinted after them myself. In haste we travelled up the slowly inclining hallway and into the larger, rounded room with many doors. The doors were all closed, and there were signs of a massive struggle all over the area. We hurried up a small platform in the middle of the room, to get a decent view of each room. We glanced around, each room appearing as intimidating as the next.

"Which door?" Kujajin glanced at me, as if I would know just because I'm Alliance or something. That probably wasn't it, but I'm quick to jump to conclusions.

I shoved off my suspicions and tried to answer his question anyway. I knelt to the floor and remained as still as I could, which was an easy feat for a Rogue like me. I placed the tips of my fingers on the stone and felt for vibrations, inconsistencies, anything really. There was a stomp, so they were definitely near, but such a large hit was difficult to attribute to one direction. I looked up and scanned the cracks from under the doors. I caught the shadow of something moving under the door directly ahead of us. Of _course_.

"They _are_ in the War Room." I said surely, rising to my feet once again.

"How do we get in?" Votheilia asked, regarding the door in our way.

"I can help with that part," Alpine smirked and took a few steps back, "I'm," His foot rubbed the ground, "feeling," He leaned forwards, and I already knew what kind of idiotic scheme he cooked up, "_Horney_!" He cried as he charged at the door, horns first, and smashed into it.

The door flew off of its hinges and Alpine crashed trough the door frame, the door still lodged on his horns. He thrashed and ripped about until it cracked off, landing in splinters and shards around his feet. He shook his head dizzily as we entered the room behind him, in a much more graceful manner.

"You couldn't have thought of a worse battle cry if you _tried_." I commented as I shook my head. I was almost embarrassed of him, for Godsakes.

I noticed then that there were probably nine of the opposing faction and three of our own in the room. Outnumbered, of course, as was a cowardly but safe course of action. Thrall was nowhere to be seen, and I imagined that he had not come in for the invasion personally. He'd be waiting with the second string, waiting to march in and claim it for himself. Or perhaps he knew that there was a chance of failure, that he might indeed be forced back out of the city. I recalled the Undead Warlock, but alongside him were fighters of great prestige I'd never encountered before. Of our faction, I saw an unconscious Human Paladin, and two Dwarves, one of which was unable to move.

"_You_," The Warlock glared angrily at me as soon as he recognized me. I couldn't imagine that he was all that surprised to see me.

"Greetings and salutations." I mock-saluted him, hoping that it might tick him off or make him less comfortable.

"Men!" The Warlock ordered his followers, and almost simultaneously they approached us.

The Forsaken was holding the collar of the still physically able Dwarf's shirt, raising him off the ground. It seemed like he was trying to get information out of him, and I could guess what it was. I had noticed that some of the best warriors of the city were absent from the War Room. I hoped that they were out protecting the citizens directly, and almost laughed at the Warlock's stupidity. The other enemies came at us quickly, readying their attacks. They didn't have time to waste trying to pry data out of their opponents. No, they had their axes, hammers and maces do their work.

"I'll ask once more," The Warlock spoke to the Dwarf, this time closer and more venomously, "Where are the _others_?"

"I said it already, lad," He choked out, "I a'int tellin' a punk ass like you _squat_!" He spat with a crude smirk. Dwarves were indeed a very stubborn kind.

The Warlock scowled and raised his hand towards the wall just to his left. Without moving his gaze from the eyes of the Dwarf, he extended and contracted his fingers, allowing a deep black haze to flow freely from them. The wall shuddered quickly and then broke apart suddenly, cracking and crunching together in a sickly manor, as if he had just taken the matter in his fist and compressed it. The wall finally shattered, then fell from our height to the ground below, not to be seen. It was then I realized how high up we were, but of course, I tried to ignore the fact. Just like I tried to ignore the swinging of massive tools all around me and tried to focus on the Dwarf's struggle.

"Shame, isn't it," He shook his head, "You get to chose here, you stupid creature: Either I crush and drop _you_ off the building," He walked over to the edge where the wall had disappeared from and held the Dwarf over the side, "or you tell me what I want to know."

"Eat shit." He laughed, though I could tell it was rather forced. He was acting more brave than he was feeling, and that almost killed me.

"Crushing it is." He growled, moving his free hand to the Dwarf's stomach.

"Oh no you don't," I dodged a sword, barely, and I did a couple flips backwards, though somewhat clumsily. I ran around the defensive troops, evading the swings of axes, maces, polearms and daggers and hurried towards the Warlock himself.

I leapt through the air and grabbed the Dwarf out of the Warlock's very hands, throwing us both over the side of the building. The Undead pulled back before he, too, was pulled down with us. The rush hit me fast, and for a second I completely forgot that the jump was voluntary. It was so high up, I noticed, and that caught me off guard, but the force of gravity pulling me down woke me up. While flipping through the air I whipped out my dagger and jabbed it into the side of the building. I held onto the Dwarf and the dagger tightly, causing a huge bolt of strain to flood through my arms. I was actually quite surprised the dagger didn't snap or shatter and send us to the unforgiving ground, though the bushes might well have saved us, and if not them, than the canals not far off.

"Do a barrel roll!" I heard Alpine yell after me, and I groaned in response, though it was very doubtful anyone on the higher floor could have heard such a thing.

"Fuck," I grumbled angrily as my arms twitched from the shock.

"Lassy!" He spoke, surprised and grateful for my rescue attempt, no matter how terribly thought out it may have been, "Y'alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied through my teeth, though I don't think I was badly wounded either, "I'll swing you to that ledge there, go see if you can find some help."

"Got'cha." He nodded in affirmation, and I swung him to said small ledge protruding out of the side of the structure. He seemed well enough to catch himself on it, and hugged the wall carefully.

"Good luck," I whispered to him, still clinging to the dagger, that almost moaned as the metal bent slowly.

"You too, lass." He began leaping down the building, using bits of crumbled wall and debris to make it down safely enough.

"Crap," I looked back up to see the edge was still a while above my head. That was a less than comforting thought. Especially knowing that Kujajin and them were all still up there fighting.

The area, by now, was next to pitch black, since night had fallen a while prior. That made it hard to see, especially when half my vision was of this huge wall I was pressed up against. I looked around to see how I could get myself back up there, to where I fell from. I noticed a tattered flag hanging near the corner of the building, as major cities usually did. It was a long kind of flag, that hung on a pole that barely protruded from the wall. Just a bit to my left, there was a brick just barely sticking out a little further than the rest. I took out my second dagger and stared at it for a moment.

"Please, hold out for me." I continued to hold onto the dagger I had plunged deep in the wall, and braced my feet firmly against the stone. I leaned backwards, hoping desperately that the dagger would not pull loose. I took careful aim and threw my second dagger full force into the wall somewhere between the loose brick and the waving flag. It lodged in well, or as well as I could have expected anyway.

I flipped around slowly, so I was standing on one foot on my dagger, holding onto the wall for support. It wobbled uneasily, obviously daggers weren't meant to be stood on. I hurriedly spun around, facing the path of obstacles I set for myself. I quickly sprinted through the air, landed on the brick, which knocked it out, and bolted again through the air, landing on the dagger, which immediately broke in half. Just barely having an instant to force my weight off the shattering tool, I jumped through the air, grabbing the flag with my arms. I braced my feet on the wall again, as to not lose my force, and sprinted along the brick wall sideways.

I spun all the way over, and the flag wrapped around its horizontal pole. I came up faster than I expected, as my feet came off the wall and hit air. I flew up over the edge, coming into view of the battleground once again. I did a simple flip through the air and landed on the ground in front of the warlock, in a battle stance. More than anything, he looked utterly perplexed.

"_What_?" He was taken aback, obviously. It barely looked like he moved, either.

"Vi!" Alpine yelled from across the floor, and even though I hated that nickname, I found it necessary to assure him I was all right.

"Aye," I waved to him curtly, making sure he noticed me.

"_Mistake_." The Warlock barked as he thwacked me hard upside the head with his staff, causing a jolt and some electric-like pain to course through my entire body.

I looked up at him and my vision was blurring unevenly. It must have been some kind of magic, I'd think. From down here on the ground, his form almost looked too similar to Hejan, or how I remembered him, standing over me like that. I coughed violently as the shock burned my lungs and made my fingers tremble. 'Damage Over Time', as we referred to it. It was a cursed kind of magic, one which gradually drained your abilities or hurt you with each passing moment.

"That was a-" I cringed mid-sentence, feeling my stomach muscles contract, "c-cheap shot,"

"Something you should be accustomed to, Rogue," He grinned, as if knowing how the title made me feel. It was almost an insult to me, the connotations of a sneaky coward.

He flipped his staff through the air and caught it again, this time with the sharp and skinny end facing me. Damn, it was far sharper than it looked from far away. He thrust it forward quickly, but I jumped away even faster. I felt the jolting shocks of pain as I stepped to my feet again, but waved it off as best I could. With my hand on my stomach, I watched him cast another spell. It was always difficult for me to fight these magic types, because they always fight so far away. And after losing my daggers, I was kind of ill-equipped anyway. I sprang across the room and grabbed a sword from a display in a wall, one which possibly was of great importance to the War Room and its merits. For now, it was of great importance to saving my life. I swung it around quickly and aimed it towards the Warlock, halting any hasty advances.

"Clever little wench," He praised almost politely, then added, "But a weapon is only as good as its wielder."

"Oh enough with the cliché phrases," I groaned, I wasn't much for the dramatics. Especially when people tried to act more intimidating than they were. I mean, this guy was just a feeble heap of bones and skin, not too terrifying if you ask me.

"Watch your tongue," He growled and commenced attacking.

At this point, with no daggers, I had to rely pretty much solely on my warrior techniques. I was pretty glad that I had leaned them, after all. Even if I hadn't practised with them nearly as much as I had my Rogue techniques. And most of his skills had long term effects, which was draining me slowly. It occurred to me that the longer I was fighting him, the lesser of an advantage I had. I pushed away from him and did a few back flips, landing next to Kujajin.

"Kujajin," I spoke to him as he fended for himself, "you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine;" He didn't seem all that distracted, "these guys are mediocre at best." He said, though I kind of found it curious how he didn't offer a hand to me, who was fighting such a prestigious battle myself.

"I heard that, you dick!" The offender charged at him, before I had a chance to speak.

"Watch it guys," Alpine bolted past us, smashing several people before us with the tree he had on his back, "Yeah!"

Kujajin pulled another arrow from his quiver and shot it at the sole remaining oncoming attacker, sending him straight to the ground. It was a lethal shot. His spun his body to aim at the Warlock and commenced firing countless shots. Finally, he seemed to be prioritizing. Most hit dead-on, and forced him back a few feet. Unfortunately, he was Undead, which means the shots barely wounded him at all. I charged at him and slashed him straight through the stomach, which was already torn up enough. He growled in anger and smashed his staff against my sword. Maybe he was more angry about his nice robes getting cut to pieces than anything else.

"Al," I heard Votheilia shriek as she protected him with a spell of fire, "Be careful, will you?"

One of the flaming Trolls ran around screaming and got himself tangled in a large flag, setting it ablaze. The flames grew menacingly and devoured broken bits of wood in a pile. Next to the wood, the rest of the Alliance hostages were shackled. That brought our attention back to the lives at stake. Alpine quickly ran over to then and ripped the shackles clear off of their hands and legs. Gratefully, they all scattered away from the fire and out to get some help from the Stormwind guards; if any were still around. I think that the averted attention was just what the opposition had been praying for.

While Alpine and Votheilia tried desperately to put out the quickly spreading flames, the remaining offenders surrounded the pair. With much resistance, they grabbed the two and held them still. I barely heard their shouts and protests through the sounds of my own clashing sword. Even Alpine, such a large threat, was powerless against so many enemies. The odds were drastically turning against us.

The Warlock and I were still locked in battle, much to my dismay. Despite his staff being made of some kind of ancient wood, it was a pretty good match for this metal sword. They must not have kept it very sharp, hanging on the wall and all. I kept trying to remember what Kujajin had taught me about evasion, and keeping my thoughts on avoiding all of his attacks. That was most important right now, staying alive long enough to try and save everyone. He tossed me back a few feet and cast a stunning spell on Kujajin, to halt his barrage of arrows from afar. Kujajin was still trying to stay as distant as he could, out of danger, perhaps. I took that chance to thwack his staff as hard as I could, knocking the menace over. He landed just a few feet away, on his back with a_ thud_.

He glared over at me before doing a roll-type manoeuvre backwards, landing falling clean off the open edge of the building before standing up. He swung his staff around a few times in his right hand and began waving his left hand, casting another spell. What was with these two and fighting so far away? Were they so afraid? This time again, though, it was aimed at Kujajin. Kujajin had recovered from the stun and was firing arrows at him again, but they were ricocheting off or burning in the atmosphere created by his dark powers. Again, I ran towards him, and brought my sword down in a slice to his shoulder.

The sword went in pretty deep, causing the man to howl in pain, before the sword itself shattered into various pieces all over the room, useless. The sheer energy of his spell must have been coursing through his entire being. He must have been channelling the energy from the environment around him, because now that I was so close I could feel a tug, or a pull at my own energy. I was thrown at his feet onto my own back, a few pieces of the sword having scratched me in the explosion. I only felt the trickles of blood as I lay there for a few seconds, in shock. The Warlock unleashed his spell on Kujajin, causing him to groan loudly in pain, and fall to his knees.

It was obvious the spell had _heavy_ shadow effects. It made my skin crawl and tingle just watching it, really it did. I stared at the Undead Warlock helplessly for an instant before jumping to my knees and latched my hands over his spell-casting arm. The shadow and fire power that engulfed his arm burned the flesh of my hands slowly, but I held on still. It was like grasping a coal, or a nugget of acidic matter. Finally, he stopped the spell and stared down at me. I must have indeed looked pitiful below him.

I was panting heavily, but still holding his arm as best I could, even though my fingers trembled like the hands of a child afraid of the dark. He flicked his wrist around and reversed the hold, so he was gripping both of my wrists with one hand. His fingers were long enough to do so, too. I cringed as he pushed me back a little ways. He tossed his staff on the ground and locked his bony hand around my neck in one fluent motion. I almost choked out loud, but kept my mouth shut, struggling against the sensation of my lungs absent from my throat.

Just then, in the doorway, instead of the Dwarven reinforcements I was hoping for, came the few dark troops who had staged the ambush in the hall. Surprisingly, now that I had the time to take note, the majority of the group were hunters. It was no wonder they had such an advantage over our Dwarven allies, being long-ranged. That tore me up, thinking that all our allies had been obliterated. And they died for us, that was worse. I should have stayed, I should have helped them, I should have let them go on ahead, but no, I was too _selfish_. And now, we were heavily outnumbered again, and from here I couldn't see any hope of victory. And we just _couldn't_ lose. This 'instance' won't reset over time. This was just my luck, it really was.

"Ah," He grinned as he lifted me off the ground by my neck and released my wrists, for a heap of dust, he was very strong, "The little Warrior girl."

"That's right," I growled out, my voice more hoarse than I had intended.

"You had us _all_ fooled," He said simply, not looking at me with any scrap of seriousness, "We were _oblivious_." He sure liked to talk down his own people, "Duel spec is one thing, but dual _class_? I never would have guessed."

"Damn-" I choked a laugh, "str_ai_ght," I managed through my coughing.

"Right now, Thrall is waiting patiently just outside the city for my command to come in and claim it as our own," He went on, as they always do when they think they have it all in the bag, "And you've been making him _wait_."

"An impatient guy like him" I agreed, "He'll blame _you_ for it," I concluded through my struggle.

"True." He looked away from me over to Kujajin, who was just beginning to rise from the ground to his feet, "Men, take aim at that _traitorous_ Blood Elf," His men obeyed like chess pieces, a good half dozen of them had their crossbows and guns directly at him, "Kujajin, was it?"

"…" Kujajin remained silent as he took his usual posture, though it was hindered by the radiating pain that even I could see though my narrowing eyes.

"You move a single toe, and my men won't hesitate to take you out," He warned menacingly, but before he went on he was interrupted.

"If you mean on a _date_," Alpine spoke up, causing everyone to look over at him, "I don't think he would go out with _any_ of them, 'cuz I think that he's kind of already-" He paused, seeing the looks on the faces of our captors, "Shutting up."

"Sir," One of the Orcs spoke up, and the Warlock acknowledged him, "Down below," He hesitated, then turned and looked over the edge, since he and all his hunters were still just in front of the gaping side of the building, "There's a whole _fleet_ of Stormwind guards." He finished, though by now the Warlock could see that for himself.

"_Guards_," The Forsaken grumbled irritably, obviously hating the word and all it stood for, "We'll remove them in a moment, before we signal for the backup, but _first_," He tightened his grip on my throat, "For this pest. I don't want any more little _surprise parties_."

He raised his free hand and placed his index and middle fingertips to my forehead. It was an oddly intimate gesture, to _me_ anyway, for I wasn't accustomed to _any_ kind of touch at all, even from foes. I felt the spot heat up steadily and begin to pull some kind of force from every part of my body. First, my fingers and toes grew cold. Then, it worked its way inwards, a cold sweeping up my arms and legs. I assumed he was stealing my life-force, or whatever you call it, which is why I was struggling to stay awake. My black outs were like blinks, and I could hardly concentrate on the situation. It was just like falling asleep. Falling into a cold, cold sleep.

My mind continued to drift back to everyone else. Votheilia, on her knees yelling to me from across the room, though her voice was inaudible to me. I could only see her mouth, and her eyes, which screamed louder than her voice could have. The guards came forward and grabbed her, shaking her to the floor as Alpine tried desperately to tear them off of her. He, too, fell to the floor, overpowered by the forces. It felt heavy, but my body was light. I felt so distant, from all of this, and my mind retraced back to not too long ago.

_We were walking silently down the path, which was quieter than I could have imagined. I stared at the ground, still embarrassed about earlier. I scuffed my feet and watched my warm, white breath in the cold air._

_"That was really brave…" Kujajin spoke up at last, breaking the silence and almost startling me with the volume._

_"Huh?" I looked over at him, feeling my big round eyes almost plead for him to go on._

_"Stupid… but brave." He smirked, still feeling the need to poke fun._

_"Sorry," I muttered, narrowing my stupid brown eyes at the ground._

_"Don't be," He looked over at me, "I think it's brilliant… I've always admired Humans for their lack of concern for themselves when others are in danger. It's endearing, really."_

_"Yeah well…" I glared at the ground more intently, trying to shake his stare._

_"I envy it… I've always thought before I acted, and I wondered what I would do in a life or death situation." He went on, "I've always been taught to save myself, you see, and think of no other… I just hope that one day, I'll be like you." He sighed, looking away._

_"It's not as hard as it looks, trust me." I smiled to myself._

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I fought vigorously to stay alive, I gripped his arm and tried to pry it from my neck. It occurred to me then, that I was being so selfish. Letting myself die like this. Thinking about them, those who mean more to me than any of those Ironforge men meant to me, and they had to watch _me_ die. I wouldn't have it, I wouldn't let them sit through this. The Warlock turned me sharply, as if trying to shake me asleep, and walked be away from the edge of the building. He probably thought I would pull us both over. But it something behind the Warlock caught my attention.

Kujajin sprang forth, ignoring the arrows and bullets now swimming through his flesh. He darted forward, through the physical limitations the bolts and spearheads held over him. He swayed through the oncoming assaults and tackled me out of the Warlocks grasps, like I had done to that Dwarf. We tumbled across the floor for a quick instant, the arrows ceasing. They had to reload, of course, though by now the damage was done enough. He kept his place poised over top of me, allowing me safely to lie on the stone floor. The drops of blood hit beside my ear and on my breastplate, sliding down over me like simple lines. My attention returned quickly, and I stared into his diminishing green eyes.

It was in that moment that I saw him, and I felt him. With his arms wide around me, and his wounds crying and yawning for me. His mouth twitched, a smile perhaps. A real one, one of those rare, unstoppable curls of the lips that even the shaking of his arms couldn't waver. My eyes shook like that, like his tired and defending arms, as they watched the sickly stretching of the drops from over his shoulder. It was like saliva, a sticky kind of substance that in the hanging night appeared like black tracings on his flesh. I wanted to reach out, and know again that he was indeed tangible, but I was still cold, and trembling beneath him.

He suddenly pulled himself up, and stood over me, staring at nothing but the ground beneath us. I was lucky he caught me before anything serious happened, I still felt alive. Somehow, I was alive. For now, at least. I pushed myself up slightly on my faltering hands but remained sitting. Kujajin's right hand mirrored mine, quivering, as it found a vile hanging on his hip. He retrieved it through the silence and downed the entire elixir. I barely heard a swallow or the swirling of the liquid as it fell through the glass and into his mouth.

"You _bastard_," The Warlock growled as he picked up his staff once more.

Kujajin's glare instantly darted towards the Undead, causing him to jolt in mild shock. The arrows once lodged in his body were forced out like the rejection of a tender hand, and landed in various places around him while the bullets that had once borrowed themselves into his flesh wriggled back out and fell uselessly to the floor. Finally, the arrowhead and bullet holes vanished, as I watched through the broken and shattered pieces of armour that barely hung by threads over his form. His skin came together again and left not a scar or a speck to proclaim their tearing. His eyes, once green, began swirling with a deep, maroon colour. They finally settled on crimson, while his eyebrows arched at the ends. His skin became a dark, ominous grey and his veins bulged more than usual. I was sure I was blacking out into a dream-like state, but I still felt the speckled rock beneath my fingers and the lacing of blood as it sewed into the bits of fabric clothing I had.

"What did you just consume?" The Forsaken asked with an astonished tone, masked by rage. It must have indeed been a fearsome potion, if an apothecary could be caught so surprised and flabbergasted.

"You're not the only one who can create a specialized potion," He said with a deeper and scratchier voice than usual, "It must be _fortune_ to have a sister in herbalism, and a friend in alchemy."

Faster than my mind could even imagine in such a state, Kujajin was standing right next to the Warlock. He removed his final arrow from his quiver and slashed the guy's liver, causing a downpour of blood to cover the floor beneath him. I widened my eyes, my lips falling agape like the torn organ. The way he didn't even hesitate to strike, it made me nervous. The Forsaken doubled over, leaning forward and clutching his draining fluids. His rivers were this brown-blackish sort of blood colour, and it made me sick to look at. But it was by no means over yet.

The Hunters began releasing their arrows and bolts rapidly from the edge of the open side of the building, aiming to kill. But heedlessly, Kujajin charged to the men around Alpine and Votheilia and thrashed them all with his own arrowhead, and pounded the rest with his fists and feet. It was unbelievable, he was like a fox or raccoon in some kind of crazy frenzy. Alpine cheered and wrapped his arms around the tree still on his back, aiming the front end to the roof, near a long, horizontal log of wood hanging above him to hold the roof above us securely.

His tree released a barrage of arrows and twigs from the top, cutting most ropes holding the beam against the wall, which caused it to fall out of place. If anyone had told me that Alpine tree was some kind of arrow-shooting cannon, I never would have believed it. But now, before my eyes, dozens of they flew out like doves to the sky. The beam was still held to the roof by one single rope, which pulled it into a swing as gravity pushed it. It swung across the room, just barely above my head, and knocked every hunter off the side of the building. They were still stupid enough to be standing by the edge. Long range, I guess, came to bite them in the ass that time.

"That was lucky." Alpine said in astonishment. Of course, he hadn't planned any of it, as I expected.

Kujajin had already knocked out every one of the offenders in a blind rage, spinning through the air like an spinning, flying spear. He suddenly appeared in front of the Warlock again, as he was clutching his wound desperately. It didn't appear fatal, but definitely painful. Kujajin lifted the man up by his collar roughly into the air. The Warlock didn't like this too much, especially since the blood from his wound started flowing more freely as his body was stretched to full posture. From my position, however, it appeared to me the same situation the Warlock had put _me_ into. Was Kujajin planning to...?

"What'll you do," He coughed up some blood in his shout, "_Kill_ me? _Go_ ahead!"

"I," Even Kujajin's voice was almost trembling, "am _not,"_ He was stern in his voice, though, "a _murderer_." Kujajin tossed the Undead over the side of the building, into the mess of guards below; where all the hunters had fallen and were now being taken as prisoners.

His gaze shot to me, and his dangerous stare caused my heart to pound even more heavily that when I was struggling against bony, rotting clutches. I couldn't even muster the courage to swallow, and was completely unable to move at all. My eyes were captured by his, and he held my gaze. His hand was up, the next second, and a fist was waiting to be spun towards me. It was tight, forceful, and gradually it pulled further and further back. My stomach churned uneasily, as the temptation to flee hit me. He seemed almost unaware of the difference between friend and foe. This was most definitely not the greeting I had planned.

His growl pierced my ears before his hand left his side, and he painfully and clutched his head. He gridded his teeth and suppressed another shout. Falling to his knees once more before me, he shook as if afraid. I moved a pace away, as best I could anyway. I watched on, though, not willing to turn tail even against such devastating potential ends. His skin crawled again, and it swept over his body, but began to reclaim its original hue, as his veins became less visible. His head snapped up and he stared at me with mixed eyes. One was more green, and one more red, but they switched, and stirred around.

He reached out to me and shakily stroked the side of my face, almost another smile crossing blued lips. He all but convulsed once more and retracted his hand, startling me again. He clutched his head once more, and then dropped his hands to the floor and his head fell forwards. His growling dulled, then ceased, and his original form slowly returned. I wouldn't move still, however, because somewhere in my heart I felt the need to be away from him, to stay alone on this cold rock. But I saw him as I did again, as his hair blew gently and settled to his head. This time, I didn't hesitate.

"Kujajin," I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, probably hurting him, for I was kind of rough when I didn't mean it.

"...?" He seemed taken aback, and for a moment searched for words or gestures, but finding none, he embraced me in return.

"You saved my life," I mumbled quietly, somehow still too proud to speak loudly.

"Of course," He replied quietly, his murmuring voice faltering slightly, "It was you, you and your... _stupid_ Human selflessness; it was inspiring."

I gripped him tighter before pulling away. I returned to him a smile, not really bothering about the remark. I finally managed to stand up, with some trouble, and looked around at the scene as it lay before me. It seemed like Alpine and Votheilia were still all right, and most of the Horde fighters were unconscious or no threat. The entire area seemed dimmer, since the fire had gone out, and all that was left to light the area was the moon, the torches from the hall, and the street lights below. Kujajin rose to his full height again, and like I did, took a quick scope, making most sure that his sister was in reasonable condition. He did that stupid thing, that irritating thing, where he flashed me his Elven smirk. I didn't flush or look away though, I just smacked him in the arm for being so terribly lame.

-x0x-

Preview of EPILOGUE:

"Welcome, Heroes of Stormwind!" He greeted with arms wide open, the crowd cheered, and I almost fell over with shock. As the cheers died down, the man spoke louder, "Kujajin, if not for your efforts, Stormwind city would not exist today."

"Come up here," Another spoke excitedly, "Field Marshal Kujajin of Eversong."

I felt Kujajin squeeze my hand, and looked over at him. I knew that he had done so much for Stormwind,_ F_ar more than _I_ did, and I wasn't jealous to let him take the glory. But, for some reason, It didn't seem to me that he _wanted_ it. He tugged on my arm and led me up to the platform, despite my protests, and believe me, I protested a _lot_.

"Hey, what are you-" He pulled me forward quickly, "Just let me-"

**Remember: THE EPILOGUE IS STILL TO COME, check it out! Review and the epilogue will be uploaded sooner! Hope you enjoy! **


	10. Epilogue: Loving Leisure?

**Remember to review stories after you've finished reading... oh, and keep the room lit and sit back while you're reading and reviewing... right... **

_**-x0x-**_

Epilogue: Loving Leisure...?

The evening was lit with the blasts of fireworks and the sounds of cheering. It was just as I would have pictured it, a celebration I mean. I'd never really been to festivals or the like, but I knew what they'd be like. Stormwind had almost fully recovered, thanks to the hard work of its inhabitants, and those from the surrounding area who pitched in to help. I uttered thanks to the passing guards, who were thanking _me_ for my help saving Stormwind. I had been promoted to an _honorary_ Stormwind Guard, but I still preferred my old style of travelling around the world in search of adventures. I wasn't the type to hang around one place for too long, anyway. And that's what I would continue to do. I felt a tug at my hand as Kujajin spun me around to face him.

"Al and my sister are waiting in the Trade District," He informed me without a greeting, "C'mon."

"Yes, my liege," I gave him a mock bow, as a joke of course, and followed his lead along to the bridge. He's still getting used to Human politeness, like saying "hello" before ordering someone around. He'd get there eventually, I thought.

We walked passed the canals and into the Trade District. The rest of the city was celebrating their victory over the invasion, of course. We passed the various bars with cheering Dwarves and entered the middle of the district, where Alpine and Votheilia gave us welcoming waves. At least they knew customs around here.

"Yo, Kujajin," Alpine started as we approached them, "We went up to Vo's place and picked up Max."

"Max?" Kujajin perked up, as I thought he might.

His Black Panther looked over at him from behind his sister, and immediately bolted in his direction. He jumped up on Kujajin, nearly knocking him over. Kujajin rubbed behind his ears and scratched his neck fondly. The two must have been really close, as Hunters often were with their pets. It was a reciprocal exchange of respect, he had told me one, and trust. You have to be able to trust each other with your lives, and trust breeds friendship and understanding, he'd said.

"Wow, Elfboy," I said innocently, "you and your cat are pretty close."

"He was my Father's cat," He said in a more serious tone, which was something even I didn't know, "Before he passed away a few years ago."

"I understand." I gave him a nod; he had told me about his father a few times prior. He died back when Kujajin lived with his mother and sister, and the three of them were left to manage on their own. Somehow, though, it seemed he almost had a vendetta against his father's passed soul. I turned back to Alpine, "Hey Al, where is everybody?"

"They're all in the Mage district, for the celebration." He told me simply, an odd thing for Alpine to do. Not joke or anything, I mean.

I remembered that. This evening there was some kind of party in the Mage district to honour all those who fought for Stormwind's safety. These people were very grateful, I'd never pegged them for it though. Living alone and all, you're only ever grateful to the merciful elements. Leisurely, the five of us walked up to the celebratory area. I hadn't really seen the damage done to the Mage district, but it must have been pretty bad, since it was still a little broken and beaten around the corners. The reconstruction group was doing a fast and orderly job, though.

The area near the heart of the Mage district was infested with alliance folk. I'm sure Kujajin, Votheilia and Alpine felt a little on edge, in case someone didn't recognize them, I mean. There were three men standing on some kind of stone platform in front of everyone, discussing something amongst themselves. One of them noticed us and gave us a warm smile, gesturing to the others.

"Welcome, Heroes of Stormwind!" He greeted with arms wide open, the crowd cheered, and I almost fell over with shock. As the cheers died down, the man spoke louder, "Kujajin, if not for your efforts, Stormwind city would not exist today."

"Come up here," Another spoke excitedly, "Field Marshal Kujajin of Eversong."

I felt Kujajin squeeze my hand, and looked over at him. I knew that he had done so much for Stormwind —far more than_ I_ did— and I wasn't jealous to let him take the glory. But, for some reason, It didn't seem to me that he _wanted_ it. He tugged on my arm and led me up to the platform, despite my protests, and believe me, I protested a_ lot_.

"Hey, what are you-" He pulled me forward quickly, "Just let me-"

We weaved through the crowd expertly, and he pulled me up onto the stage, stumbling. I felt awkward and anxious being there, for I felt I didn't deserve to be there. I was part of the actual invasion itself, technically. Kujajin cleared his throat curtly while the audience quieted down, before speaking.

"It's a great honour to have been of assistance," He started, "But I only feel that it's fair to give credit where credit is due." He flashed me a supportive look before continuing, "If I had my way, I would have walked right into Stormwind city upon hearing the news of an invasion, and probably would have been killed on sight." He laughed, though I didn't think it was really that funny of a thought, pretty realistic if you ask me, "I owe my life and my gratitude to you, Nasrina."

I just stared at him. I wasn't only confused as to why he was thanking me, I was just plan stupefied that he thought I had actually done anything to merit such esteem. In my mind, I hadn't done all that much for him, _or_ for Stormwind. I was simply the tag-along girl. I mean, he was the one who led the forces against the invasion, anyway. He was the one who saved me in Ironforge. I waited for him to continue, anyway.

"Nasrina advised me with my decisions, bravely faced the danger of the Ironforge Invasion, travelled knowingly into Horde territory, went undercover into the Warchief's meeting, and braved imprisonment by Thrall's men." He pulled me forward, into the spotlight, where I was least comfortable, "If it weren't for you," He spoke to _me_, "I wouldn't have done _anything_ that I did."

I watched his eyes for any sign of lies, but found none. It's hard for me to believe people, but right now, I couldn't see any reason why I shouldn't. I hadn't known how much of an influence I had been on him, I guess. I blushed when he gave me another smirk, probably amused by my awkward silence. The crowd cheered louder, and I was overwhelmed at the sheer numbers of attendees. The crowd looked bigger from up here.

"And let me not forget," Kujajin started again, "the courageous efforts of my sister, Votheilia, and my good friend Alpine." Kujajin looked out at them over the audience.

"Do you have anything to say?" One of the important men on the platform asked Alpine and Votheilia, and the crowd went quieter to hear.

"Your name is _Nasrina_?" Alpine shouted in confusion.

Kujajin laughed and waved the question away. I forgot I hadn't told him yet. The men announced the beginning of the celebration, and the crowd cheered. The entire celebration was basically a buffet, dancing, fireworks, booze, and enjoying each others' company. As I'd always imagined, I suppose. The four of us were lying in the grass, on our backs, in a small circle, with our heads in the middle, staring up at the lights dancing on the strings. This was too much for a simple girl like me, really. To my right was Kujajin, left was Alpine, and above me was Votheilia.

"Sometimes, when you look up at the sky, don't you think it feels like we're trapped inside a marble?" Alpine spoke up over the dull hum of the cheering crowd a little ways away.

"I can't say I've ever thought that." I replied truthfully, not really taking much note of the comment.

"Nope, me neither." Kujajin agreed definitively.

"I think that all the time." Votheilia said with a firm nod. Kujajin and I both looked up at her, then looked at each other and shared a shrug.

"Man," I sat up and stretched my arms a little, "it feels good to lie down every once in a while, and not on hard rocks and dirt, I mean."

I heard the rhythm of music playing a little ways away and turned around. I watched the intriguing dancing of the city inhabitants. I stared at them for a moment longer than I intended, before lying back down on the ground with the others. Kujajin raised his head and looked over at where I had been staring, and a smile graced his lips.

"You want to dance?" He asked me suddenly.

"Hm?" I looked up at him innocently, "No, you _idiot_, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" I glared at him sternly.

"The _female_ kind?" Alpine inquired, and I laughed as I smacked him for being so blunt.

I contemplated in that moment, that perhaps this was what I had been searching for. Maybe, this is the kind of contentment that I wanted. Surrounded by friends, in this fearless atmosphere, maybe _this_ what was it was all about. It felt very distant to me, though, all this happiness and festivities. It was comfortable, but perhaps too comfortable. For someone like me, anyway. In that moment in time, it seemed that all I really wanted to do was lie here, and bask in the contentment.

"_Help_, help me!" Someone called from the entrance to the Mage district.

The music came to a halt as an old man sprinted inside, out of breath, ranting about something no one could understand. From so far away, we couldn't hear but a word, so Kujajin and I stood abruptly and walked over to the older man. The guards attempted to calm him down, and some crowded around the poor frightened gentleman. His eyes darted everywhere, and his hands reached and grasped all around him, looking for someone to listen and understand him.

"Calm down now, what is it?" One of the music players asked.

"It's Arthas!" He cried as he grasped the side of the building, "He's gone _mad_!"

"What do you mean?" A Stormwind city guard ushered for more.

"He's," He wheezed, "He's _found_," He panted heavily again, and for a moment I thought he was going to pass out or die, "It's the _Lich King_!"

"The _what_?" He asked on, almost to the point of shaking the man.

Kujajin and I exchanged glances. Alpine moved in closer to hear the guy, and Votheilia followed. The crowd was buzzing with questions, and all went unanswered. The man coughed vigorously; elderly and exhausted. They all fell silent again, as the man opened his mouth to try and speak again, though his hoarse and scratchy voice.

"The _Wrath_ of the Lich King!" He stated simply, before falling into the arms of a guard, coughing and shaking madly. The guard took him slowly away, seeking medical aid.

"Nasrina?" Kujajin tilted his head towards me expectantly.

"Not missing this for the World." I grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction the man had come from, with Alpine and Votheilia following.

Maybe I just wasn't meant to be comfortable, like these people. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be content, or laze around in one place. Maybe I was put on Azeroth to run around the world, chase people, and sleep on dirt. I was okay with that, I really was. I wasn't the type to cage myself, like all these other Humans seemed to be content with. We indeed were a curious kind of creature. I remembered it then, and slowed.

"Wait," I stopped them, "I forgot something back at the Inn; I'll be right back."

"Don't keep us waiting," Alpine joked, but let me go.

I gave them a quick wave and ran back to the Stormwind Inn. I greeted the Innkeeper and sprinted up the stairs to my room. The halls were dark, with no lights, and my room was darker. The door creaked open slowly and I closed it softly behind me. I walked over to beside the bed and searched under my pillow; only to find nothing. I lifted the pillow itself and saw nothing underneath it. I felt around, and only touched the smooth, lenient softness of a mattress. I was sure I had left my daggers under there, I always did.

_Cer-clunk, cer-clunk_ – his boot steps echoed through the room, stiffening my form. I dared not turn around to look upon him, but instead watched his moving shadow on the ground below me.

"Looking for something," Thrall spoke through his cracked and heavy voice, "_Warrior_-Girl?"

-x0x-

**Well, there you have it, the end of Saving Stormwind. I hope you enjoyed it, and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**** Also, It's official! There is a sequel. I'm still in the process of writing it, but at least you know it's coming. I'm being presumptuous, of course, thinking that just because you read all the way through you **_**enjoyed**_** it. Well, if you did, keep close watch for the sequel, because it's coming soon! Review, too!**

Preview of SEQUEL:

"Kharn'A'Lei," A deeper voice addressed him, "Quit playing with the woman."

"Huh?" I looked up to the speaker, registering him as a rather influential guy, but I could not remember who he was, "Who are you?"

"Viola, that's what they call you, isn't it?" He bent down to me beside this Kharn'A'Lei.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" I stared at him suspiciously, in confusion. The faces, it was as if it was too much for me to look at them. It hurt my head, and in agony I clutched the throbbing part of my temple.

"Oh perfect," He grinned at me, "I knew that hit on the head would be a good idea."

"The… hit on the head?" I asked, cocking my head reaching to touch the part of my scalp which seemed most painful. There it was, a fresh gash that was already scabbed over.

"Poor dear," The Orc shook his head, "You don't remember, do you?"

"No," I said uneasily and somewhat carefully. I felt rising resentment bubbling up in my chest. I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Exactly." He chuckled, seemingly amused, "You don't remember _me_ at all, right?"

"No," I muttered again, becoming frustrated with his smugness.

"Well," He stood up and towered over me, "I am Warchief Thrall."


End file.
